Qui est Mayra Lafféma?
by CrazyAboutDraco
Summary: CompletQui est Mayra Lafféma? Une chose est sûre, elle est décidée à faire impression à Poudlard et... sur la personne de Draco Malfoy, notre sexsymbol Serpentard favori! Vos commentaires svp, merci!
1. Mlle Mayra Lafféma

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Mlle Mayra Lafféma  
  
Mayra était étendue sur son lit, ses yeux fixaient le vide. Elle songeait aux six dernières années en souriant. Elle avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats dans tous ses cours, mais elle n'était pas du genre studieux, loin de là! En fait, Mayra avait un don absolument fabuleux... pour s'attirer des ennuis. Non... en y pensant bien, la plupart du temps elle arrivait à se tirer d'affaire. Elle était reine dans l'art du mauvais coup et ne laissait jamais de preuve la reliant aux délits... enfin presque. Le malheur était que ses petits coups avait un certain style que la directrice avait fini par reconnaître. Ces dernières années à l'école Garannéa lui laissaient de merveilleux souvenirs. Son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle se mit à penser que pour sa dernière année d'étude elle devrait quitter ses amis, son école, son chez-soi...  
  
Flashback  
  
Mayra attendait dans le couloir depuis près de 15 minutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice, mais quelque chose dans le ton qu'avait utilisé M. Crumion, son professeur de potion, en lui demandant de bien vouloir se rendre dans la tour de la directrice l'avait un peu inquiétée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois. Alors qu'un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahissait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.  
  
« Veuillez entrer Mlle Lafféma » dit la directrice avec une expression sur le visage qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
  
Elle s'assit derrière son bureau en silence et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en gardant son regard grave sur Mayra. « Elle ne va quand même pas me jeter un sort! », pensa Mayra dont le coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. Puis soudain, la directrice pointa sa baguette sur le classeur à sa gauche et prononça d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui laissait transparaître de l'agacement :   
  
« Accion dossier de Mlle Lafféma ».  
  
La directrice consulta distraitement le dossier scolaire de Mayra, leva son regard et dit :   
  
« Si cela peut avoir la moindre importance pour vous, je peux vous rassurer; M. Rioux est présentement à l'infirmerie, ses mains ont repris leur taille normale et il pourra reprendre les cours dès demain. »  
  
« Mais... je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, je ne... », se défendit Mayra mais fut coupée par la directrice.  
  
« Bien entendu, nous n'avons pas de preuve... comme d'habitude, mais je commence à bien reconnaître votre... disons votre signature. Et le fait que les autres élèves semblent apprécier la distraction qu'apportent vos manigances n'améliore pas les choses. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de faire une chose qui, je le crains fort, ne vous plaise pas beaucoup. J'ai eu une sérieuse discussion avec vos parents à ce sujet et ils ont approuvé ma décision. J'ai donc tout organisé pour votre transfert dans une autre école... »  
  
« NON! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça! C'est chez moi ici. Et vous n'avez pas de preuve que... », commença Mayra dont le monde semblait s'écrouler.  
  
« La décision ne vous appartient pas! » Coupa la directrice puis continua sur un ton neutre. « Vous finirez votre sixième année ici mais graduerez à l'école Poudlard, en Angleterre. Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je suppose que vous avez des devoirs à faire? »  
  
« Oui, madame la directrice », répondit Mayra d'une voix brisée, fixant le sol.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand la voix de la directrice se fit entendre à nouveau; cette fois-ci elle avait un ton rassurant. Mayra lui fit donc face à nouveau.  
  
« Ne soyez dont pas si abattue chère enfant. Considérez ce transfert comme une expérience. Vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Ce pourrait être très enrichissant. »  
  
Mayra eut envie de lui crier que les amis qu'elle avait déjà lui suffisaient amplement mais se retint et continua de l'écouter.  
  
« Vous êtes brillante Mlle Lafféma. Vous aurez bientôt 18 ans, et vous devriez canaliser votre intelligence dans quelque chose de plus... constructif. »  
  
Et sur ce, Mayra quitta la tour pour aller apprendre la nouvelle à ses amis et, par la même occasion, hurler à quel point la vie et la directrice étaient injustes, le tout en des mots qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas répéter devant ses parents.  
  
Fin du falshback  
  
Mayra se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir passer toute une année loin de son Québec natal. L'Angleterre lui semblait être le bout du monde et elle doutait qu'elle puisse éventuellement s'y faire. Pendant les six dernières années, elle avait réussit à se faire une réputation, elle était populaire et, grâce à son caractère et à son sens de la réparti, était respecté par ses condisciples. Et tous ces efforts pourquoi? Pour graduer dans un endroit où personne ne la connaît, dans un état de total anonymat. Elle se leva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'?il à son miroir. Elle fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts qui lui faisait face. Puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son gracieux visage.  
  
« Allons May! Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! », se dit- elle pour elle-même.  
  
Si elle avait été capable de se faire un nom ici, elle pouvait le faire à Poudlard aussi. Il faudrait seulement le faire plus rapidement, c'est tout. À ce moment là, on cogna à la porte, puis la mère de Mayra entra.  
  
« Ma chérie, ton père a déjà mis ta valise dans la voiture. Tu devrais t'habiller, nous allons partir pour l'aéroport dans un instant. » Elle lui addressa un sourire compatissant puis sortit.  
  
Mayra se dirigea vers sa penderie, mais s'arrêta devant son bureau pour jeter un coup d'?il au cadre déposé sur sa table de chevet. C'était une photo de sa famille. Elle avait 4 frères plus âgés. C'était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait si désespérément attirer l'attention. Elle ne pouvait pas seulement se contenter d'avoir d'excellents résultats scolaires. Tous ses frères étaient premier de classe, donc les excellentes notes de Mayra étaient quelque chose que les gens considérant comme étant normal, comme allant de soi. Non, elle avait dû se trouver un autre moyen de se différencier de ses frères qui, eux, n'avaient pas pour habitude de briser les règles. Mayra enfila une camisole d'un orange flamboyant et sa jupe noire préférée qui, aux dires de son père était beaucoup trop courte. Mayra l'aimait parce qu'elle lui tombait gracieusement sur les hanches, laissant voir l'anneau qu'elle avait au nombril. Elle choisit ensuite une paire de sandales qui lui ajoutait un bon 2 pouces de plus. Mayra se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir et dit à sa propre image :  
  
« Tu vas les subjuguer tous! »  
  
« Sans aucun doute! » Lui répondit son miroir. 


	2. Des chevaliers en armure!

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Des chevaliers en armure!  
  
Mayra avait passé tout le vol à penser à la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment évident, étant nouvelle, il y avait une foule de chose qu'elle ignorait sur le château, les professeurs et les élèves. Il était difficile dans ces conditions d'élaborer un plan. Et ça c'était sans compter les différences culturelles; elle n'était pas certaine que les Anglais allaient aimer la Québécoise qu'elle était. Il fallait donc penser à quelque chose qui marchait dans toutes les écoles, que ce soit une école de sorciers ou de moldus, québécoise ou anglaise.  
  
Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand l'avion atterrit. Elle prit un taxi jusqu'à la gare (ses parents lui avaient expliqué comment utiliser l'argent moldu) et se dépêcha à passer sur la plate-forme 9¾ parce qu'elle se sentait toujours plus à l'aise dans les endroits magiques.  
  
Elle était l'une des premières personnes à arriver. D'abord, Mayra se contenta d'observer les élèves qui attendaient sur le quai, au cas où elle apprendrait quelque chose d'utile.  
  
Alors qu'elle marchait en regardant un groupe de jeunes sorcières à sa droite, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que. ». Elle tourna sa tête vers l'avant, puis, constatant que tout ce qu'elle voyait était une épaule, leva son regard. C'est alors que ses yeux entrèrent en contacte avec les yeux gris les plus fascinants qu'elle ait vus de sa jeune vie. Elle resta un moment le souffle coupé, puis se secoua mentalement, ce qui lui permit de reculer légèrement et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la personne qu'elle venait de percuter. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond étincelant et au physique avantageux. En fait, il avait un corps élancé et une musculature non pas celle de quelqu'un qui s'entraîne pour ça, mais plutôt dût à la pratique d'un sport. Mais le plus extraordinaire chez lui était ses yeux. Il avait des yeux. Elle sortit soudain de sa contemplation rêveuse lorsqu'il parla.  
  
« Qui est-ce que.? », mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que deux garçons qui, tout compte fait ressemblaient plus à deux trolls qu'à deux hommes, l'appelèrent.  
  
« Hé, Draco!! »  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard à Mayra puis alla rejoindre les deux trolls.  
  
« Draco... intéressant... il faudra que je m'informe. », pensa-t-elle.  
  
Il grippa à bord du Poudlard Express et se trouva rapidement une cabine tranquille. Elle sortit son lecteur CD. Son lecteur était l'une des choses dont elle était la plus fière. Avec l'aide de son cousin qui était un fou de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les moldus, elle était parvenue, après 2 ans de recherche, d'essais et d'erreurs, à faire fonctionner son lecteur CD dans les lieux magiques. Elle s'installa confortablement, bien enfoncée sur son siège, puis retira ses sandales pour poser ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face. Les yeux fermés, elle écoutait son disque de Ja Rule, mais fut interrompu par la voix d'une fille qui lui demanda :  
  
« Ça ne t'ennuie pas que nous nous joignions à toi? Tous les autres compartiments sont occupés. »  
  
Mayra leva les yeux vers une brunette au regard brillant. Mayra lui lança un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Deux garçons la suivaient. Le premier, du haut de ses 6'3'', avait les cheveux roux vif, un regard clair et rieur et des taches de rousseur sur presque tout le visage. Le second, un peu plus petit, avait un amas de cheveux noirs désordonnés et des yeux verts, un peu plus clairs que ceux de Mayra, derrière des lunettes aux verres circulaires. Elle leur sourit aussi. « Wow! Si tous les garçons sont aussi beaux que les trois premiers que j'ai rencontrés, ce transfert ne sera peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. ». Puis elle s'aperçut que ces mêmes deux garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur ses jambes, largement découvertes. « Ah! Les garçons! ».  
  
« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » Dit la fille en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Moi, c'est Mayra Lafféma »  
  
« Mon nom c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron. » Dit le rouquin.  
  
« Harry Potter » Ajouta simplement l'autre.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Mayra remarqua la cicatrice sur son front. Elle connaissait son histoire depuis sa plus tendre enfance (ses parents lui en avaient abondement parler) et avait lu beaucoup de choses sur lui dans des tas de livres différents. Mais elle crut qu'il était préférable de ne pas le mentionner. Il en serait probablement embarrassé et elle aurait probablement l'air d'une groupie ou quelque chose du genre, alors elle se contenta d'une poignée de main et d'un large sourire.  
  
« Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens? Es-tu en septième année? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je viens du Québec, au Canada. J'ai été à l'école Garannéa jusqu'à cette année et... oui, je suis en septième année»  
  
« Génial! Tu vas être avec nous en cours alors. Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être? », l'interrogea Ron.  
  
« Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris au sujet de cette histoire de maisons, mais ma lettre parlait d'une cérémonie à laquelle je devrais participer avec les première année. »  
  
« Tant que tu n'es pas avec les Serpentard, ça ira! », répliqua Harry. « Sinon, ça voudrait dire que tu serait prise avec Draco « ferret boy » Malfoy!! »  
  
« Tiens, tiens. On dirait que le trio de Griffondor parle de moi. Remarquez bien, je vous comprends. Quand on a une vie insipide et sans intérêt comme la vôtre, on se contente de rêver en parlant de celle des autres. D'autant plus que. je suis un sujet des plus intéressant. »  
  
« Dégage Malfoy! » cria Ron en rougissant de colère jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
Mayra observa la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Draco était accoté nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte un sourire sardonique figé sur le visage. Les minutes suivantes furent une succession d'insultes dont aucun des deux cotés ne semblait manquées. À voir la passion avec laquelle Ron insultait Draco et les signes d'exaspération que montraient Hermione, Mayra conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille guerre entre deux camps et non pas d'un événement isolé.  
  
« Arrête de crier comme ça Weasley, ta figure est en train de prendre la couleur de tes cheveux. Je doute que la dame ici présente te trouve très séduisant dans cet état. Quoi qu'en y pensant bien, elle ne te trouverait pas séduisant dans ton état normal non plus. » Il rit et s'approcha de Mayra. « Au fait, je ne crois pas nous ayons été présentés. Je suis Draco Malfoy. » Il lui prit la main dans un geste gracieux. « Et vous êtes...? »  
  
« Elle s'appelle Mayra! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller. Je suis sur qu'elle n'a aucune envie de te connaître! », hurla Ron.  
  
Drago ne quitta pas Mayra du regard et répondit avec une voix des plus enivrante : « J'ai une sorte de don pour faire naître toutes sortes d'envie chez les femmes qui sont près de moi. » Sur ce, il lui baisa la main et quitta la cabine.  
  
« Non mais quel IMBÉCILE profond!! », soupira Harry.  
  
« Qu'il ne s'avise pas de te toucher encore sinon... agrr! », grogna Ron.  
  
Mayra sourit intérieurement. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée à l'école et elle s'était déjà trouvé deux chevaliers en armure pour protéger sa vertu! Mais le petit interlude avec M. Malfoy lui avait donné une idée. Le meilleur moyen de faire impression quand on arrive dans un nouveau cercle, c'est de faire front à la personne à qui personne ne fait front. Elle le savait parce qu'à Garannéa cela aurait été à elle qu'on aurait dû faire front.  
  
« Tu sais Ron, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis capable de me défendre. » Dit-elle. « Et même d'attaquer » Pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
  
« Alors Mayra, » dit Hermione qui voulait visiblement changer de sujet. « Pourquoi as-tu été transférée à Poudlard? »  
  
Mayra soupira profondément et expliqua que son « comportement » était à l'origine de son transfert. Devant la mine manifestement captivée de Ron et de Harry, elle poursuivit en leur narrant en détail quelques-uns de ses meilleurs coups. La route vers Poudlard se poursuivit donc au milieu des éclats de rire de Ron et de Harry, même Hermione qui, jusque là, avait tenté de garder une impression réprobatrice, ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle leur raconta comment elle avait donné une leçon à David Rioux qui ne cessait de fouiller dans ses affaires, en appliquant un sortilège d'amplification sur son journal intime et en le laissant à un endroit où elle était sur qu'il le trouverait. Ron ne put pas s'empêcher de s'esclaffer jusqu'à l'entrée du château où, en se tenant le ventre, il lui déclara :  
  
« C'est vraiment dommage que mes frères, Fred et George, aient déjà gradués. Je suis certain qu'ils t'auraient adorée! Il faudra que je te raconte leurs coups. » 


	3. Le Choixquoi?

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Choix-quoi?  
  
Mayra avait dû quitter ses nouveaux amis pour se joindre au groupe de première année qui attendait anxieusement à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Un instant plus tard une femme à l'allure sévère s'avança vers eux.  
  
« Bonjour à tous! Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Dans un instant, vous entrerez dans la grande salle et lorsqu'on vous nommera, je poserai le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête et une maison vous sera allouée. ». Puis elle se retourna et ouvrit les énormes portes qui les séparaient de la grande salle.  
  
« Choix-quoi...? », se demanda Mayra, mais son questionnement fut interrompu par sa surprise.  
  
Mayra eut le souffle coupé. C'était absolument magnifique. Garannéa était beaucoup plus petite, ce qui était logique puisqu'il y avait 2 fois moins d'élèves quà Poudlard. Avec les première année, elle se trouva en avant de la salle, en face de ce qui semblait être la table du personnel de l'école. Elle était si absorbée par sa contemplation du plafond, visiblement enchanté pour imiter le ciel, qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'un vieux chapeau s'était mis à chanter. Elle sortit seulement de cette méditation lorsque le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves à l'avant, un par un.  
  
Elle obseva donc tous ces jeunes sorciers s'approcher, les uns après les autres, avec une expression de nervosité extrême sur le visage. Ils furent donc tous séparer, et se dirigèrent vers la table de leur maison respective, soit Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
  
Mayra pouvait sentir les regards dans son dos. Elle était maintenant toute seule à l'avant. Le directeur Dumbledor se leva et annonça de façon enthousiaste :  
  
« Chers élèves! J'ai l'immence plaisir de vous annoncer que nous aurons la joie d'accueillir cette année une nouvelle élève, transférée de l'école Garannéa, au Québec. » On entendit des murmures commencer à toutes les tables. « S'il vous plait, un peu de silence! Miss Mayra Lafféma viendra donc passer sa dernière année d'étude ici, à Poudlard. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer Miss Lafféma. » Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.  
  
Mayra s'assoya donc et Mcgonagall lui posa le chapeau rapiècé sur la tête. Elle sursauta en entendant le chapeau lui parler. Ou bien était-ce une voix à l'interieur de sa tête?  
  
« Lafféma... c'est difficile... Tu pourrais probablement être à ta place dans chacune des 4 maisons. Tu es avide de te faire une place... peut-être Serpentard...? Mais tu es aussi très courageuse et loyale... Je vais donc te placer à... GRIFFONDOR!!! »  
  
La table de Griffondor se leva d'un bon pour applaudir énergiquement leur nouvelle compagne. Et Mayra fut heureuse de retouver Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
« J'ai tout de suite su que tu serais avec Griffondor. », dit Ron en serrant la nouvelle venue dans ses bras.  
  
Mayra était enchantée de constater la solidarité qu'il existait dans chacune des maisons. Les Griffondors l'avaient tout de suite accueillie chaleureusement alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement faim et s'apprêtait à questionner Hermione à ce sujet, lorsque la table se remplit de nourriture. La quasi-totalité des plats était anglais et Mayra les regarda suspicieusement, mais mit ses soupçons de coté quand son ventre la ramena à la réalité. Elle profita également du repas pour examiner un peu ses compagnons de table. Un peu plus loin, elle trouva une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisette qui semblait complètement absorbée dans la contemplation rêveuse de quelque chose qui devait être l'objet le plus précieux que la terre ait porté. Mayra suivit son regard et dê retenir un fou rire en s'apercevant que la jeune fille dévorait littéralement Harry des yeux. Lui, ne semblait rien remarquer. Puis Mayra commença à regarder alternativement Ron et la jeune fille.  
  
« Ron? La fille qui est là-bas, la petite rousse, est-ce que vous êtes parents? »  
  
Ron n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier de qui elle parlait et lui répondit : « Oui, en réalité, c'est ma s?ur. Son nom est Ginny. Elle est en sixième année. »  
  
Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère légère et joyeuse. Les nouveaux camarades de Mayra lui présentèrent tous les septième et quelques sixième année. Cette atmosphère se conserva jusqu'à la fin, à l'exception de quelques commentaires désobligeants à l'intention des Serpentards. « Donc, » pensa Mayra « il s'agit d'une rivalité qui implique tous les Griffondors et les Serpentards, et pas seulement Draco et les trois mousquetaires. c'est encore mieux. ».  
  
Une fois arrivé au dessert, Ginny s'approcha de Mayra, s'assit à coté d'elle et lui tendit une main un peu incertaine en disant :  
  
« Boujour Mayra... heu... Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et... heu... je voulais simplement. seulement te dire bienvenue. »  
  
Mayra tendit sa main et lui accorda un large sourire qui sembla calmer un peu la nervosité de Ginny qui lui retourna son sourire.  
  
« Hé, Ginny! Vas-tu encore accompagner Neville au bal cette année? » demanda Ron à sa s?ur en éclatant de rire.  
  
« Arrggg! Vraiment Ron! Tu devrais en revenir. C'était il y a 3 ans! » gronda Ginny qui commençait prendre la même couleur de Ron dans le Poudlard Express. Mais elle prit une grande respiration, adressa un sourire condescendant à son frère et ajouta : « Si j'étais toi Ron, je ne dirais rien pour incommoder une personne qui, si le besoin se fait ressentir, pourrait s'échapper et dire. quelque chose que tu ne voudrais certainement pas qu'elle dise. »  
  
L'expression de Ron à cette instant passa de l'amusement à l'horreur.  
  
« Alors? » Dit Ginny qui regardait toujours son frère.  
  
« Désolé Ginny... » répondit Ron d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
Mayra observait Ginny avec des yeux du type je-suis-vraiment-impressionnée! . « Je pense que je vais très bien m'entendre avec elle! » Pensa Mayra. Elle sourit à nouveau à Ginny et elles éclatèrent toutes les deux d'un rire complice.  
  
Il était maintenant temps de quitter la grande salle et de se diriger vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Mayra, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient sur le point de sortir quand Mayra se retourna pour jeter un coup d'?il à la table des Serpentards. Elle chercha Draco des yeux et quand elle le trouva, elle vit qu'il la regardait aussi. « Je peux peut-être lui donner un avant goût » se dit-elle. Elle lui fit son meilleur sourire séducteur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et lui envoya un baiser. Elle dut modre l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas lui montrer son amusement à la vue de son expression de totale confusion. Elle ne se permit de rire qu'une fois sortie de la grande salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà loin devant, seul Ginny était là, manifestement en état de choc : elle avait dû voir le geste de Mayra.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que...? » commença une Ginny scandalisée.  
  
« Allons, Ginny! Je t'expliquerai tout ça. Maintenant, si tu me conduisais à notre salle commune? » rétorqua joyeusement Mayra. Ginny ne semble que partiellement rassurée mais n'insista pas. 


	4. Un spécimen

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un spécimen?  
  
En entrant avec Ginny, Mayra fut agréablement surprise par leur salle commune. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs de la maison et un feu crépitait sagement dans la cheminé.  
  
« Tout est vraiment magnifique ici! J'ai hâte de visiter le reste du château! » s'exclama Mayra.  
  
« Si tu veux, la fin de semaine prochaine je te ferai visiter. Étant une Weasley, je connais plusieurs salles et passages secrets. Ces d'ailleurs le seul avantage à être aparentée à la bande clowns qui me sert de frères. Mais ne te fait pas trop d'illusions, tout à Poudlard n'est pas aussi beau qu'ici. Attend un peu de voir le donjon où se donne le cours de Potions avant de conclure que tout beau. Cette endroit donne froid dans le dos à tout le monde, sauf aux Serpentards bien entendu. Disons que la salle de classe de potion est à l'image de celui qui l'enseigne. Rogue est vraiment injuste, ils enlève des points à toutes les maisons, sauf aux Serpentard dont il est le responsable. »  
  
« Je vois... Tu sais Ginny je comprends ce que tu ressens par rapport à ta famille. J'ai grandi avec 4 frères plus vieux que moi. Il a fallu que je me démène comme une folle pour me dissocier un peu d'eux. Je pense que ces le fait d'avoir grandit à l'ombre de mes frères qui m'a donné autant l'envie de me faire mon propre nom. » Expliqua Mayra.  
  
« J'aimerai tellement être capable de le faire. Mais chaque tentative à été un échec jusqu'à maintenant... Mais essaye de te faire remarquer avec toute une série de Weasley Préfets-en-chef, Champion de Quidditch, Premier de classe, amuseurs officiels de Poudlard et meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter! Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne suis vue que comme « la-s?ur- de...» » Ragea Ginny.  
  
Mayra remarqua que Ginny rougit légèrement juste après avoir pronnoncé le nom de Harry. Elles commencèrent à bailler, ce qui fut le signal indiquant l'heure d'aller au lit. Mayra n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir : cette journée l'avait littéralement épuisée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mayra suivit les autres Griffondors vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Le courrier arriva. Mayra avait reçu une lettre de sa mère.  
  
Ma chérie, J'espère que ton arrivée à Poudlard c'est bien passée. Je suis certaine que tu arrivera à t'adapter, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'en pris, ne nous en veux pas, ce transfert était la meilleure chose à faire. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous écrire, à moi ou à ton père. Surtout, essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis! Ta mère qui t'aime -xox- P.S. : Un petit conseil, donne une chance aux gens avant de les repousser, va plus loin que la surface. C'est le seul moyen de se faire de véritables amis.  
  
Elle replaça vivement la lettre dans son enveloppe et l'enfonça dans la poche de sa robe avec fureur. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend, « ...essaye de ne pas avoir d'ennuis »!! Et ce post-scriptum! Elle l'a probablement pris dans un de ces livre Comment Reprendre Contacte Avec Votre Jeune Sorcier. »  
  
Elle réussit tout de même à se calmer et pouffa soudainement de rire envoyant Ron se goinfrer. « Veux-tu bien de dire comment il faut pour avaler tout ça de ne pas avoir un once de gras! Il faut définitivement qu'il me donne son truc. » Elle eut encore plus le goût de rire en voyant Ginny jeter un regard incrédule à son frère et rougir de honte.  
  
Entre deux bouchées, ils jetèrent un coup d'?il à leur emploi du temps.  
  
« C'est vraiment génial! » Cria presque Harry. « On a aucun cours avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui!. Et puisqu'on est vendredi, ça va nous faire 3 merveilleuses journées sans M. je-suis-riche-et-j'envoye-tout-le-monde-se- faire-voir! »  
  
Ils avaient double-cours de métamorphose avec Poufsouffle le matin et double-cours d'herberisterie avec Serdaigle l'après-midi. De l'avis de Mayra, le professeur McGonagal était beaucoup trop sévère, mais elle devait avouer qu'au moins elle semblait juste avec tous les élèves sans discrimination. À l'exeption peut-être d'Hermione pour qui elle semblait avoir un penchant favorable. Hermione était préfet-en-chef cette année, position dont elle était très fière. Plus tard, Ginny dit à Mayra qu'elle lui fesait penser à son frère Percy qui avait été préfet-en-chef quelques années auparavant. « ...mais en moins coincée! » S'était-elle empressée d'ajouter.  
  
La journée terminée, Ginny proposa à Mayra de commencer sa visite de Poudlard et elle accepta.  
  
Elles commencèrent par le coté pratique, en situant l'emplacement de chacune dans classes que Mayra avait sur son emplois du temps, question qu'elle puisse s'y retrouver rapidement. Ensuite vint le temps de mettre en marche le « vrai » tour de Poudlard façon Weasley. Ginny montra à Mayra, le plus discrètement du monde bien entendu, plusieurs passage secret, dont celui qui menait à Pré-au-lard.  
  
« Comme ça, on pourra aller boire une bièreaubeurre quand on veux » Lui expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Ginny jugea que le reste de la visite pouvait attendre à une autre fois et proposa à Mayra d'aller veiller près du lac. Elles se dirigèrent donc furtivement vers le lac, et s'assirent sur un rocher près de l'eau en prenant soin de choisir un endroit où ne les trouverait pas.  
  
Elles restèrent là à admirer le reflet trouble de la lune sur le lac, dans un silence confortable. Mayra se tourna vers Ginny et rompit le silence.  
  
« Hé Ginny! Si tu continue de penser à lui comme ça, ses oreilles vont ciller! » Lui dit-elle sur un ton rieur.  
  
Ginny rougit à la vitesse de l'éclaire et bredouilla : « Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »  
  
« Allons Ginny! J'ai vu comment tu le mangeais du regard hier au festin. »  
  
« Est-ce que c'était si évident? » Demanda-t-elle visiblement apeurée.  
  
« Non » Mayra la rassura. Elle continua sur un ton mi-enjoué, mi- réprobateur. « Pour faire réaliser une chose comme celle-là à un garçon, il faut lui faire une déclaration verbale officielle, une lettre de confirmation en 5 copies, une annonce dans le journal. et peut-être même un bon coup de pied s'il ressemble à Neville! »  
  
Elles rirent pendant près de 10 minutes et continuèrent en se plaignant joyeusement d'à quel point les garçons sont lents à comprendre certaines choses. Puis Mayra demanda :  
  
« Ça fait un moment que tu as un faible pour Harry n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Ginny prit à nouveau une teinte cramoisie. « Depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois près du Poudlard Expresse, j'avait 10 ans à l'époque. »  
  
« Wow! Et tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais!? »  
  
« Oui. Enfin non. Un jour pour la St-Valentin je lui ai écrit un poème, mais il était anonyme. Évidemment, tout le monde s'était rendu compte que le poème venait de moi. sauf lui! »  
  
Elles poussèrent toutes deux un soupire d'exaspération et lancèrent à l'unisson : « Les graçons! » Elles rirent à nouveau pendant un bon moment.  
  
Mayra jeta un ?il à Ginny. Il était évident qu'elle mourrait d'envie de parler de son amour pour Harry à quelqu'un, mais n'osait pas le faire. Mayra décida de lui faciliter la tâche.  
  
« Qu'est que tu aimes chez lui au juste? »  
  
Elle pensa un instant commença. « Il est juste... il est tellement... AARRRGGG!! » Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et continue. « Il a toute cette force, ce courage en lui. Tout le mode l'aime. Il est intelligent, gentil et drôle. » Elle fit une pause. « Mais en même temps. Quand je regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, j'y vois tellement de tristesse. Je pense qu'à cause de tout ce qui lui ait arrivé, il va toujours rester marqué par la noirceur. L'an passé, je revenais des cuisines vers 12h30... j'étais aller visiter Dobby qu'il faudra d'ailleurs que je te présente. donc, je suis entrée dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà couché évidemment, mais quelqu'un dormait sur le divan devant le feu. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu que c'était Harry. Il faisait un cauchemar visiblement violent, la douleur se voyait sur son visage. À ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une seul envie, le serrer dans mes bras, glisser ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser jusqu'à aspirer toute la douleur de sa tête, de son corps, de son c?ur. Évidemment, je me suis contentée de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse aller se recoucher dans son dortoir. »  
  
Au début, Mayra avait pensé que l'affection de Ginny pour Harry était simplement dût au fait qu'il était célèbre et populaire. Mais à voir le l'expression qu'avait Ginny en parlant de lui, elle fut touchée qu'un tel amour puisse même exister.  
  
Un peu gênée, elle dit : « Tu sais... je croyait que tu allait me dire quelque chose du genre « Il est tellement beau! ». »  
  
Ginny lui fit un brillant sourire. « Vois-tu... j'aime Harry pour une foule de raison. et le fait qu'il. et bien qu'il ait un corps de dieu ne gâche rien. »  
  
Mayra lui leva un sourcil. « Un corps de dieu, hein? Veux-tu bien me dire comment tu fais pour savoir ça? »  
  
Ginny vira au rouge. « Cette été, il est venu passé du temps au Terrier et un matin ma mère ma envoyé le réveiller. Il faisait très chaud cette semaine là et... quand suis entrée dans la chambre. sa couverture était sur le sol et était étendu en boxer sur le lit... »  
  
« De toute façon, ça se voit même avec des vêtement qu'il est bien battis. Lui et ton frère sont de loin les plus splendides spécimens de Griffondor. »  
  
Ginny parut choquée. Mayra se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait traité Harry de « spécimen » ou parce qu'elle avait parlé de Ron et dit « splendide » dans la même phrase.  
  
Ginny lui lança un regard inquiet. « Est-ce tu as un faible pour mon frère? »  
  
Mayra éclata de rire. « Mon dieu non! Je ne serais certainement pas capable de l'embrasse après avoir vu comment il a engloutit son déjeuner! »  
  
Elles se regardèrent un instant puis pouffèrent en même temps.  
  
« Ginny, j'ai décidé de t'aider avec Harry. » Dit Mayra, décidée.  
  
« heu. je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et si je lui dit ce que je ressent et qu'il me rit en pleine face?... Bon d'accord, Harry ne ferait jamais ça, mais disons qu'il me sort une réplique du type tu-es-comme-une- s?ur-pour-moi? »  
  
Mayra regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux. « Ça n'arrivera pas Ginny, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je vais faire sortir la vrai Ginny, celle qui à remis son grand frère à sa place hier. Je vais t'aider, et ce sera LUI qui viendra te confesser son amour éternel! »  
  
Ginny sourit. Il eut un silence.  
  
« Au fait, Mayra. C'était quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy hier? »  
  
C'était autour de Mayra de sourire. « Ça, c'était le début de mon plan pour gagner le respect des élève de ma maison, mais d'après ce que j'ai constaté, je n'en ai pas besoin ici. Tout le monde ma tout de suite accepté et fait un place. Mais je vais quand même le mettre à exécution. D'abord pour lui fermer le clapet à ce prétentieux, ensuite pour lui apprendre à ne pas insulter mes amis, et finalement... bien... parce que ça risque d'être hilarant! »  
  
« Tu sais Mayra » Dit Ginny. « Je crois que les jumeaux t'auraient adoré! » 


	5. Parfait

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Parfait  
  
Le samedi matin, Mayra fit la grasse matinée. Ginny et elle étaient revenue bien tard de leur petite escapade. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que ses compagnes de chambre étaient déjà sorties. Puis en entra avec une paire d'yeux noisette. Elle sourit à Ginny.  
  
« hey! Boooon matin. Ginny. » dit-elle en baillant.  
  
« Réveille toi Belle au Bois Dormant! À moins que tu veuilles que j'ailles chercher mon frère. Il pourrait te réveiller d'un baiser. » Répondit Ginny avec une attitude volontairement dramatique, avant d'éclater de rire quand Mayra se dressa d'un coup dans son lit.  
  
Elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers son coffre. Elle resta là à en étudier le contenu. Elle en sortit un pantalon capri beige et une camisole d'un vieux rose sur lequel on pouvait lire « what you see is not necessary what you got ».  
  
« C'est ce que tu vas mettre? » Dit Ginny. « C'est très joli. »  
  
« Non Ginny. C'est ce que TU vas mettre. »  
  
Ginny n'eut pas le temps de protester. Mayra alla fermer la porte et revint « travailler » sur son amie. Elle dût ajuster les vêtement à la silhouette de Ginny. Elle avait un peu plus de 3 pouces de plus que Mayra et avait les hanches plus étroites. Maintenant, l'étoffe épousait ses forment à la perfection. Elle la maquilla très légèrement, mais ne toucha pas à ses cheveux, ils étaient déjà magnifiques.  
  
« Ginny, tu es absolument époustouflante. Il faut remercier les moldus pour faire des vêtements comme ça. Disons qu'on obtient pas d'aussi bons résultats avec une robe de sorcier. »  
  
Elle entrepris ensuite de se trouver quelque chose pour elle-même. Elle sortit sa fameuse jupe noire en se rappelant de l'effet qu'elle avait eut à bord du train et y ajouta une large ceinture de cuire noire et argent. Elle enfila ensuite un chandail vert lime largement décolleté. Elle savait que ce vert faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle traça simplement une ligne noire autour de ses yeux et remonta ses cheveux en un amas de n?uds compliqué. « Parfait. » Se dit-elle.  
  
Elle prit Ginny par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Leur entrée dans la salle commune de passa pas inaperçue. Elles se faisaient déshabiller du regard sur tout le chemin qui les séparait de la cheminé où Ron et Harry disputait une partie d'échec que Ron était sur le point de gagner. C'est Ron qui les aperçut le premier. Un sourire sardonique lui traversait le visage alors qu'il examinait attentivement Mayra, puis sont regard se tourna vers sa petite s?ur et son sourire s'effaça.  
  
« Où est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez habillées comme. comme ça! Vous allez vous changer tout de suite! »  
  
Ginny qui avait d'abord été embarrassée était maintenant franchement agacée par le dernier commentaire de son frère.  
  
« ÇA, comme tu dis, ce sont des vêtements et tu n'as aucun droit de me dire quoi faire. Seigneur Ron! J'ai seulement un ans de moins que toi! » Elle fit une pause et sourit de façon condescendante à Ron. « Et puis. il ne faut pas oublier qu'une certaine personne ne devrait pas embêter une certaine autre personne, si cette première personne ne veux pas que certaines informations soient dévoilées. » Ron prit un certaine temps pour faire tourner ce que sa s?ur venait de dire, et soudain son visage se figea sur une expression d'appréhension, puis il alla se rasseoir, l'ai maussade.  
  
« J'aime mieux ça. Viens Mayra, on va déjeuner.»  
  
Entre temps Harry s'était tourné pour observer la scène. De l'avis de Mayra, si il était possible de dévêtir quelqu'un juste en le regardant, Ginny serait probablement déjà tout nue. « VRAIMENT parfait. » se dit Mayra.  
  
« Salut Virginia. » Fut tout ce que son cerveau arriva à faire sortir de sa bouche avant que Ginny et Mayra ne sortent de la salle.  
  
« Oh! A-Allo Harry. » Bredouilla Ginny, un peu confuse, en pressant Mayra de l'autre coté du portrait.  
  
Une fois de l'autre coté, elle s'arrêta et ajouta : « Il m'a appelé Virginia. Ça sonne tellement bien dit par lui. » Elle sourit rêveusement, et ce fut le tour de Mayra de l'entraîner vers la grande salle.  
  
« Je te lavais bien dit. Je suis certaine que qu'il va t'inviter au bal à l'Halloween. Il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre à parler normalement en sa présence et le tour sera joué. »  
  
Mayra s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle pour chercher sa victime. Elle n'accorda même pas attention aux garçons qui leur lança des regards admiratifs. Ses yeux barrèrent sur Draco Malfoy. Il était négligemment assis sur sa chaise, à l'extrémité de la table. Il portait un pantalon noir et un chandail de laine gris. « Ça fait ressortir encore plus ses yeux. Non. attends! Arrête ça tout de suite Mayra Lafféma! » Se gronda-t-elle. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et eut une expression. de quoi? . de suprise? Peu importe ce que c'était, il repris vite contrôle de lui-même. Elle l'admira secrètement pour être aussi maître de ses émotions en toute circonstances. Elle murmura à Ginny d'aller l'attendre à la table de Griffondor.  
  
Elle se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers la table des Serpentards, en faisait rouler ses hanches. C'était un mouvement qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement et qui, elle le savait, avait déjà fait ses preuves.  
  
De son coté, Draco l'examinais ouvertement de la tête aux pieds. Alors qu'elle arrivais à la table, leur contact visuel était toujours intact, mais cette intense échange fut brusquement coupé par la voix de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
« Hey, Lafféma! Je n'ai aucun envie de t'avoir dans mon champ de vision en ce moment. Je manger tu vois bien? » Dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.  
  
Mayra lui sourit et se tourna pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Draco. « Ça n'a aucune importance Parkinson. Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux faire naître des. envies. »  
  
« Je suis certaine que Draco est d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien. » Commença à dire Pansy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, mais elle fut coupée.  
  
« Ferma la Parkinson! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de parler pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi même! » Sa voix était devenue la même qu'abord du train quand il continua calmement. « En réalité, je suis enchanté de la présence de Miss Lafféama. »  
  
Mayra répondit à Draco en lui adressant le même sourire séducteur qu'il lui avait servit 2 jours auparavant. Elle décida d'ignorer l'expression réprobatrice de Pansy et s'approcha encore plus de Draco qui était toujours assis, face à elle. Arrivé juste devant lui, elle se servit de son genou pour faire un espace entre ses jambe et s'assit sur une de ses cuisse. Draco faisait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. « Il est tellement prétentieux! » Pensa Mayra. Mais elle ne laissa pas voir son agacement. Elle lui passa un bras autour du coup en prenant soin de lui caresser la nuque au passage. Elle le sentit frissonner. « Alors. on flanche M. Malfoy? » Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, il lui entoura la taille avec ses mains et la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé le moins du monde. C'était au tour de Mayra de frissonner. Elle eut le vague espoir pendant un instant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, mais il fut balayé par le visage triomphant de Draco. « On veut jouer, hein? Je te préviens Draco, je suis imbattable à ce jeux là. » Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.  
  
« Je suis ici depuis seulement 2 jours et je peux déjà te dire qu'il n'y a personne dans cette école d'aussi séduisant que toi Draco. » Lui chuchota-t- elle. « Chaque fois que je suis près de toi. je doit me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Je regarde ta bouche et je voudrais qu'elle m'embrasse partout. partout. Puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quels talents secrets peuvent bien avoir tes mains. » À ce moment là elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et en constatant la réaction qu'elle obtenait, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. « Mmmm. C'est tellement dommage. » Ajouta-t- elle. Il recula sa tête pour la regarder avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.  
  
« Dommage? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Mayra repris sa voix normale, et même un peu plus forte. « Oui. C'est dommage que tu sois un tel imbécile prétentieux incapable de faire sortir autre chose de son cerveau que de basses insultes. Qui sait? Si tu avais eu un peu plus de matière grise peut-être que tu aurais valu la peine que je pose les yeux sur toi. » « Et peut-être même autre chose que les yeux. » Ajouta-elle pour elle-même avant de sortir de son étreinte pour se diriger vers la table de Griffondor, dont les occupants la regardant maintenant avec des yeux brillants de fierté.  
  
Elle s'assit à coté de Ginny qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que « Wow! ». Elle reçut des félicitations des élèves de sa maison et aussi de ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.  
  
Son regard traversa la salle pour se poser sur Draco. Elle eut un n?ud dans l'estomac en voyant son expression partagée entre la douleur et la colère. Elle ne put s'empêche de se sentir horriblement coupable avoir causé cette colère. mais sourout le douleur qui l'accompagnait. « Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. » Songea-t-elle, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. « C'est exactement ce que je voulais. M. Mon-père-c'est-Lucius-Malfoy a fini par se faire remettre à sa place! » Elle se retourna donc vers son déjeuner et bavarda tranquillement avec les filles de sa maison qui lui demandait si elle pouvait leur montrer comment agencer les vêtements moldus.  
  
Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé de manger, elles se levèrent toutes pour sortir de la grande salle. Mayra donna un furtif coup d'?il à la table de Serpentard et continua dans le couloir avec les autres.  
  
« Oui. ABSOLUMENT parfait! » 


	6. Besoin d'un tuteur?

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Besoin d'un tuteur?  
  
La nouvelle selon laquelle Mayra avait ridiculisé Draco « vous-respirez-mon- oxygène » Malfoy lui-même avait déjà fait le tour de l'école à l'heure du souper, et Mayra avait maintenant atteint son but et était de devenir l'une des personnes les plus populaires de Poudlard. Le simple fait d'avoir fait son apparition dans le fameux trio de Griffondor aurait put suffire mais Mayra n'était pas le genre de personne qui se contente d'être « l'ami de ». Hermione, Ron et évidemment Harry étaient passés, au cours de leurs années à Poudlard, par toutes sortes d'épreuves et avaient prouvé leur courage à de nombreuses reprises. On n'entre pas dans ce genre de cercle comme on veut. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien demandé à Mayra mais elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle le méritait, qu'ils la respectaient.  
  
Les semaines passèrent donc. Mayra n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Elle avait des amis fantastiques, ils passaient leur temps à plaisanter et restaient souvent tard près du feu à boire le chocolat chaud que les garçons ramenaient des cuisines (évidemment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur rappelle qu'ils devraient étudier ou aller se coucher). Et il y avait Ginny. Ginny, de l'avis de Mayra, était absolument adorable. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué et fidèle. Mayra avait la profonde conviction qu'elle avait trouvé en elle son âme s?ur. Il leur arrivait fréquemment de se comprendre sans avoir à parler ou de finir les phrases l'une de l'autre.  
  
Étendu dans son lit, Mayra pensait à toutes les raisons qu'elle avait d'être heureuse.  
  
« Pourquoi alors, est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir aussi. mal. »  
  
"Tu sais très bien pourquoi"  
  
« Non, je n'ai ai aucune idée! »  
  
"Bon, je te donne un indice : ça commence pas Dra- et ça fini par -co."  
  
« DRACO!. je veux dire Malfoy! Je me fiche complètement de lui! »  
  
"C'est faux et tu le sais! Tu te sens horrible de lui avoir fait du mal alors qu'il n'avait rien fait."  
  
« Il avait insulté mes amis! »  
  
"Oui, mais à TOI il n'avait rien fait."  
  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de la manière qu'il a agit avec moi? Quand je me suis assise sur lui, il a fait comme si ça allait de soi, comme si je lui appartenais! J'ai horreur de ça! »  
  
"Ah! Menteuse! Tu sais très bien que tu as adoré ça!"  
  
« C'est faut! »  
  
"C'est vrai! Se mentir à soi-même c'est vraiment pathétique, tu sais!"  
  
« Argumenter avec une voix dans sa tête c'est tout aussi pathétique! »  
  
"Oui mais comme je SUIS toi, alors tu ne peux pas me faire taire!"  
  
« Tu crois ça? Attend un peu. » Le fil de sa pensé fut coupé par la voix de Ginny.  
  
« Hey! May! MAYRA LAFFÉMA! »  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? J'ai bien du prononcer ton nom une dizaine de fois. » Ginny avait un regard inquiet.  
  
« Ce n'est rien Ginny, je suis un peu embêtée parce que je n'ai encore terminé mon travail d'Enchantement et je me demandais quand j'allais bien pouvoir le finir. » Mentit-elle.  
  
Ginny ne parut pas convaincue et regardait Mayra avec un regard soupçonneux, mais elle poursuivit, songeait qu'elle pourra toujours lui tirer les verres du nez un peu plus tard.  
  
« Je te disait que j'était un peu inquiète au sujet de Harry. Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour me faire avoir l'air d'une femme fatale. J'ai peur que lorsque l'ancienne Ginny revienne il ne soit plus du tout intéressé par moi. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
« Mais non Ginny! Toute cette histoire de changement drastique d'apparence ce n'est que. qu'une sorte de traitement choc. C'est comme si tu entrais dans le dortoir des garçons et que tu avais quelque que chose de sérieux à leur dire. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de crier QUIDDITCH et tu peux être certaine que tu as leur attention. Ensuite tu peux leur dire ce que tu veux. Maintenant il faut seulement qu'on s'arrange pour que vous ayez l'occasion de vous parler. »  
  
« On se parle déjà. »  
  
« Je te parle d'une discussion Ginny, pas d'une de vos conversations monosyllabiques. De toute façon, j'ai eu une idée. Tu as un peu de difficulté dans ton cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'est-ce pas? »  
  
Ginny approuva d'un signe tête et dit : « Je n'ai aucun problème avec la théorie, c'est avec la pratique que j'ai de la difficulté. Comme dans tous les autres secteurs de ma vie d'ailleurs. »  
  
Mayra passa outre son dernier commentaire et continua. « C'est la matière de prédilection de Harry. Évidemment, Hermione à de meilleur résultats, mais étant préfet en chef, elle n'aura pas le temps d'être ton. tuteur peut- être? » Dit Mayra avec un sourire. « De toute façon, puisque c'est la pratique ton problème, le professeur va probablement te proposer Harry puisqu'il est meilleur qu'Hermione dans ce domaine. »  
  
« Ah! Mayra, tu est gé-ni-a-le! J'ai justement un cours de DCFM ce matin, alors que je vais demander à M. McCaine de me proposer un tuteur. »  
  
« On devrait d'ailleurs y aller, j'ai un cours de potion dans 10 minutes et je n'ai pas l'intention de donner à Rogue l'occasion d'enlever des points à Griffondor. »  
  
Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectif. En entrant dans le donjon, Mayra se dépêcha de s'asseoir à sa place, entre Hermione et Seamus Finnigan. Rogue ne se tourna même pas du tableau pour dire :  
  
« J'enlève 10 points à Griffondor pour le retard de Miss Lafféma. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai qu'un minute de retard et. ! »  
  
« Très bien, 5 points de plus pour avoir contesté la sanction d'un professeur. Et je vous conseil de rester en silence jusqu'à la fin du cours! »  
  
Mayra essaya de travailler le plus silencieusement possible pendant le reste du cours, ce qui ne fut pas facile étant donné que son partenaire, Seamus, ne cessait pas de faire des pitreries. Elle réussit tout de même à s'en tirer avec seulement quelques regards réprobateurs du professeur Rogue. À la fin du cours, Rogue annonça :  
  
« Nous venons de terminer la matière en ce qui concerne les potions de confusion et au prochain cours nous commencerons à étudier les potions de vérité. Étant donné la complexité de celles-ci, il serait apprécié que vous lisiez les chapitres 12 à 15, question de ne pas être aussi médiocres qu'à votre habitude. Vous pouvez partir. pas vous Miss Lafféma, j'ai à vous parler. »  
  
Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Griffondor quittèrent le donjon. Mayra dit à Hermione qu'elle les rejoindrait pour le cours d'Herboristerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux? Il m'a déjà enlevé 15 points, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me donner un retenue. »  
  
« Miss Lafféma, j'ai été informé qu'à Garannéa vous n'étudiez les potions euphorisantes qu'en septième année et le fait est qu'elles sont un préalable aux potions de vérité. Vous avez donc un énorme retard à rattraper en se qui concerne ces potions. » Il avait un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, visiblement enchanté de pouvoir lui faire un reproche. « Je vais donc vous assigner un tuteur pour vous remettre au niveau. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de qui il s'agirait. et NON, vous n'avez pas droit de parole dans le choix de celui-ci. » Il lui fit signe de sortir, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.  
  
Elle réussit à se rendre au cours d'Herboristerie sans retard et s'assit à coté de Harry. Le professeur Chourave leur donna ses instructions et ils se mirent au travail.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que Rogue te voulait? » Demanda Harry en essayant de planter un bulbe récalcitrant qui ne semblait pas apprécier le geste.  
  
« Il m'a dit que j'aurait besoin d'un tuteur. »  
  
« Mais tu n'as aucune difficulté en potion? Tu as toujours des notes plus haute que les miennes! » Dit Ron, intrigué.  
  
« Le problème, c'est qu'à Garannéa on n'étudie pas les potions d'euphorie avant la septième année et il a dit que je devait en maîtriser la technique pour réussir les potions de vérité. »  
  
« La première phase de la préparation de la plupart des potions de vérité est très semblable à la fabrication des potions d'euphorie. » Expliqua Hermione. « Et qui sera ton tuteur? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Probablement Arthur Perrialace, il est à Serdaigle et est particulièrement doué pour les potions. » Répondit Mayra distraitement.  
  
Un fois le cours terminé, ils se lavèrent les mains, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Dès leur entrée, le professeur McCaine fit signe à Harry qu'il voulait lui parler et après s'être excusé, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Mayra marcha vers la table de Griffondor et y aperçue une Ginny scintillante d'excitation.  
  
« Je savais que ça marcherais. » Murmura Mayra à Ginny. Elle soupira et ajouta d'une voix normal : « On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui va avoir un tuteur. Rogue va m'en imposer un. » Devant la confusion de Ginny elle dit simplement : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »  
  
De retour à la table, Harry s'assit et adressa un large sourire à Ginny. « Le professeur McCaine vient de me demander de t'aider avec ta pratique en DCFM. On va commencer dès demain! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
  
« Super. » Fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire sans exploser de joie.  
  
« Disons. à 7h dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. McCaine a dit qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour travailler. »  
  
« Parfait. »  
  
Voyant l'inconfort de son amie, Mayra décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.  
  
« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que le professeur Dumbledor nous a réservé pour le bal d'Halloween? »  
  
Hermione répondit. « Il va avoir le festin, comme d'habitude, et ensuite il y aura le bal qui est réservé aux élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, vous le saurai le jour même. »  
  
Elle semblait extrêmement heureuse de voir les regards suppliants qui étaient dirigés vers elle (d'autant plus qu'elle n'en n'avait aucune idée elle-même), mais fit mine de ne pas les remarquer. En s'apercevant qu'elle ne dirait vraiment rien de plus, tout le monde retourna son attention sur son assiette.  
  
Juste avant de sortir de la grande salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours, Mayra sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule. Elle pivota et tomba sur Rogue.  
  
« Je vous ai trouvé un tuteur Miss Lafféma. Je vous demanderais donc de vous rendre à la bibliothèque à 7h demain soir pour le rencontrer et commencer votre étude. Soyez à l'heure. J'espère que vous êtes consciente de la faveur qui vous est faite, et que vous en profiterai pour apprendre de ceux qui sont plus talentueux que vous. Bonne fin de Journée. »  
  
Sur ce, il la contourna et sortit de la grande salle. Mayra n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander qui était son tuteur. « Je le saurai demain. » Soupira-t-elle. 


	7. Un chasseur chassé

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Un chasseur chassé  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mayra s'était levée tôt et elle et Ginny s'étaient retrouver dans la salle commune avant que tout le monde se lève. Ginny avait définitivement besoin de faire sortir le trop plein d'excitation qu'elle avait en elle à l'idée de passé la soirée seule dans une classe avec nul autre que Harry Potter. Mayra écoutait le flot de paroles plus ou moins cohérent qui sortait de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Moi. Harry. ça fait tellement longtemps. incroyable! J'espère que je vais réussir à ne pas avoir l'air trop idiote! Et si je n'arrive à rien faire? Ou bien si je fait quelque chose de stupide genre. faire exploser l'école! Il va penser que je suis une empotée! Oh mon Dieu! Mayra, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?! »  
  
« Hey! Relaxes Gin! Pour commencer, c'est normal de ne pas tout réussir du premier coup, si tu n'avais pas de difficulté, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un tuteur. et en plus, Harry est la personne la mieux placée à Poudlard pour t'aider. Et deuxièmement, je pense que tu peux porter ce que tu veux, la phase 1 de notre plan est déjà complétée. On a réussit à lui faire remarqué que tu es un fille, c'est déjà un miracle. Surtout quand je pense à ce qu'Hermione m'a dit. Ça a prit 4 ans à Ron pour se rendre compte qu'elle en était une. Incroyable! »  
  
« Tu as raison. C'est ridicule de m'énerver comme ça. Si Harry n'arrive pas à me montrer quoi que ce soit, c'est que je suis un cas désespéré! Il est tellement talentueux, je suis certaine qu'il pourrait remplacer le professeur McCaine. »  
  
« Ho oui, Ginny! Je suis certaine qu'il a plein de talents et qu'il va se faire un plaisir de te les montrer! »  
  
Suite au commentaire de Mayra, Ginny parut un peu gênée mais elles rirent de bon c?ur. Elle jouèrent ensuite à trouver quels pourraient bien être le talent cachés de Harry Potter, quand le principal intéressé descendit l'escaliers qui menait au dortoir des garçon et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils près des deux filles.  
  
« Alors les filles. aaaaAAAWWWwwww. bien dormi? » Demanda-t-il en baillant.  
  
« Très bien! », « Parfaitement! » Répondirent-elles en même temps.  
  
« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Harry. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi? » L'interrogea Ginny.  
  
Il parut légèrement embarrassé. « J'ai fait un peu d'insomnie. Rester éveillé toute la nuit, j'ai développé un talent particulier pour ça! » Dit- il sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
Mayra et Ginny se regardèrent en même temps et ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire. Incapables de s'arrêter, elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le tableau et sortirent de la salle commune, pliées en deux. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle laissèrent un Harry fort. fort confus, seul devant le feu.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce regard la Harry? On dirait que tu viens de voir Touffu, le chien à trois tête de Hagrid. » Demanda Ron en s'assoyant à coté de son meilleur ami.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, se tourna ver Ron et dit : « Les Filles. je suis certain que Voldemort lui-même n'arriverais pas à en venir à bout quand elles sont en meute! »  
  
Ron ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Harry faisait cette remarque, mais il approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Pendant que Harry et Ron débattait à propos de ce qu'ils disaient être le plus grand mystère de l'univers, Ginny et Mayra s'installaient à la table de Griffondor pour le déjeuner. Elles étaient les premières arrivées.  
  
« On dirait qu'on a finalement trouvé quel est le talent secret de M. Harry Potter! » Dit Mayra en mordant dans un énorme bagel au fromage.  
  
« Quoi? L'insomnie? » Demanda Ginny.  
  
« Mais non, tête de puce! » Dit Mayra en riant à la naïveté de son amie. Elle continua sur un ton plus bas et avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Tu sais Ginny, il y a autre chose que l'insomnie pour garder un garçon éveillé. toute la nuit. »  
  
« MAYRA! » Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
« Allons Ginny! Ne viens pas me dire que ce n'ait pas exactement. » Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard distrait de Ginny qui ne semblait plus l'écouter. « Hé oh! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny? »  
  
Ginny se retourna vers Mayra et lui dit : « Malfoy a vraiment l'air bizarre. »  
  
« Malfoy a TOUJOURS l'air bizarre! » Lança Mayra sèchement.  
  
« Je veux dire. il a l'air. je ne sais pas. triste. non pas triste. plutôt troublé. oui, troublé. Ce qui est on ne peut plus étrange de la part de M. sang-frond en personne. Je n'ai jamais vu son regard froid le quitter. Peut- être quand il était plus jeune, mais pas depuis au moins 3 ans. Même quand il dit toutes ces choses horribles à Harry, Ron ou Hermione, il se contente de sourire d'un air supérieur. Je me demande ce qu'il a. » Elle prit un ton sarcatique. « Hon! L'héritier de Lucius Malfoy a peut-être échoué son examen d'entré dans la grande et joyeuse famille des Mangemorts! Bouhou! Quoi que, sachant qui est son père, on peut supposer qu'il y est accepté depuis sa naissance! »  
  
Ginny continua à débiter des théories farfelues pour expliquer le comportement inhabituel de Malfoy, mais cette fois c'était Mayra qui n'écoutait pas. « C'est vrai qu'il ne perd jamais son calme, ça je l'avais déjà remarqué. » Elle l'examina attentivement. « Il n'a définitivement pas l'air dans son état normal. Ce pourrait-il que ce que je lui ai fait ait blessé ses sentiments à ce point? » Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Puis soudain elle se réveilla. « Non! Attend un peu! C'est de Malfoy que tu parles ma grande! La seule chose que tu as blessé ce jour là, c'est son ego. Son énorme, imposant, démesuré, colossal ego! » Elle se reconcentra sur son déjeuner et un visage radieux se joignit à elles.  
  
« Bonjour Dean! » Dit Ginny qui venait de terminer son « éloges » dédié à Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dean Thomas s'assit à côté de Mayra, s'empara d'une pomme et y mordit joyeusement. Dean avait l'air de quelqu'un qui est en train de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux aujourd'hui? Ne me dit pas qu'un bombe a explosé dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et que j'ai manqué ça? » Dit Ginny, une main sur la bouche, feignant un profond désappointement.  
  
Dean afficha un semblant d'expression outrée sur son visage et dit : « Quoi? Mon bonheur ne peut-il pas être simplement dût au fait de me trouver en présence de deux ravissantes créatures telles que vous? » Il se leva, se tourna vers Mayra, lui envoya un regard langoureux en lui baisant la main. « À plus tard. Milady. » Et il quitta le duo.  
  
Bien que Harry et Ron furent les plus beau garçons de Griffondor, Dean (qui avait un physique assez plaisant lui-même) était connu pour être le plus grand séducteur de tout Poudlard. peut-être après Malfoy. Et il semblait que cette fois il avait jeté son dévolu sur Mayra.  
  
« On dirait que Dean t'a choisi comme prochaine victime! » Dit Ginny gaiement. Puis elle examina Mayra attentivement. « Ou peut-être. peut-être que ce sera LUI qui sera TA victime. »  
  
« Oh! Arrête Ginny! » Rétorqua Mayra. Elle fit un pause, comme si elle se trouvait dans une profonde réflexion. « Quoi que. Dean n'est pas une proie. inintéressante. »  
  
Elle rirent de bon c?ur et terminèrent rapidement leur déjeuner, pour retourner dans leur dortoir chercher leurs livres pour le premier cours.  
  
La journée se passa sans histoire, en excluant le fait que deux certaines jeunes sorcières appréhendaient leur tutorat prochain. Bien qu'elles le fassent pour des raisons toutes différentes.  
  
Vers 6h45, elles étaient toutes deux avec Hermione devant le feu et bavardaient tranquillement du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Harry descendit du dortoir. Mayra sourit en voyant qu'il semblait quelque peu apeuré à l'idée d'approcher le trio féminin et son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux, mais avait visiblement renoncé pensant probablement que c'était une cause perdue. Il réussit tout de même à s'approcher d'elles.  
  
« Alors, tu es prête Ginny? »  
  
« OUI!. hum. je veux dire. oui. » Elle se leva d'un bond. « Allons-y! »  
  
Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle commune sans regarder en arrière. Cela amena Mayra à penser qu'elle devrait se diriger vers la bibliothèque si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle salut donc ses amis et se tourna vers le tableau.  
  
Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fouilla la salle du regard.  
  
« Comment est-ce que je suis supposée savoir qui c'est? Au diable le professeur Rogue pour m'avoir imposé un fichu tuteur! Je n'en ai même pas besoin. Je pourrais peut-être juste sortir d'ici et laisser mon apprenti professeur attendre. Non. Ça ne serait pas très juste cette personne, car au fond elle est là pour m'aider. Et en plus, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Rogue me ferait s'il apprenait que j'ai manqué ne serait ce qu'une seconde ma « remise à niveau ». La meilleure chose à faire est de m'asseoir quelque part et d'attendre mon tuteur. »  
  
Elle se trouva un coin où elle et son tuteur pourrait être tranquilles pour travailler, mais qui était tout de même visible de l'entrée de manière à ce que son tuteur n'est pas à la chercher. À peine 2 minutes plus tard, Darco Malfoy entra dans la bibliothèque avec sa grâce et son élégance habituelles. Il ne la repéra pas tout de suite.  
  
« Ah non! Pas lui! Génial! C'est vraiment ce qu'il me fallait! Quand il va savoir que j'ai besoin d'un tuteur en Potion, il va certainement tout faire pour m'humilier. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il s'en aille avant de me voir! »  
  
Mais, à son grand malheur, il finit par la trouver. Il afficha son sourire espiègle qui était devenu depuis longtemps sa marque de commerce et qui avait l'habitude de faire fondre comme de la crème glacé au soleil tout être de sexe féminin qui l'environnait. Mais dans le cas de Mayra, il n'avait pour conséquence que de la rendre encore plus irritée à l'endroit de la personne qui l'arborait.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours sourire comme ça! Son sourire espiègle le rend encore plus séduisant! Ça devient agaçant à la fin! Non, attend! Il n'est pas espiègle. Malfoy n'est jamais espiègle. Ron a un sourire espiègle, pas Malfoy! Mafoy à un sourire. malicieux. machiavélique. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient par ici? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? » Demanda-t-elle, presque en grognant. « J'attend quelqu'un, et je préférerait qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble. Je sais à quel point je suis attirante, mais tu devrais te faire une raison, très cher, ça devient réellement pathétique. »  
  
Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton qui faisait penser à celui du professeur McGanagall et elle avait espérer avoir un quelconque effet sur son humeur, mais il ne broncha pas, l'expression de son visage resta intacte.  
  
« Et bien, très chère, je suis enchanté de t'apprendre que ton attente vient de prendre fin. Je te présente ton tuteur. » Il s'avança et tendit la main. « Draco Malfoy. » 


	8. La colère d'un Serpentard

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 8 : La colère d'un Serpentard  
  
Mayra était sous le choc. Devant elle se trouvait un Malfoy au visage triomphant, toujours la main tendue dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs occasion pour répliquer, mais rien de semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. « Seigneur dites moi que je rêve! » Le sourire de son « tuteur » s'élargit et il retira sa main.  
  
« Tu ne devrait pas garder la bouche ouverte comme ça Lafféma, tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau! »  
  
« Ferme la Malfoy! »  
  
« Oh! Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. « Ferme la Malfoy! ». C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire? Un peu décevant si tu veux mon avis. »  
  
« Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment peux tu être mon tuteur? C'est une blague peut-être? »  
  
« Actuellement, ce n'est pas une blague. Et de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant dans le fait que je sois ton tuteur? »  
  
Mayra avait finit par retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle lui retourna son sourire comme s'il était devant un mirroir.  
  
« Pour être tuteur, il faut être intelligent et avoir du talent. » Elle poussa un petit rire moqueur. « Et. sauf votre respect Monsieur Malfoy. je ne vous vois dans aucune de ces deux catégories. »  
  
Cette fois, il parut nettement embêté. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire grandir le sourire déjà existant sur le visage de Mayra. Elle avança pour sortir et lorsqu'elle était sur le point ce contourner Malfoy, il l'arrêta en mettant son bras en travers de sa route.  
  
« Quoi? » Dit-elle dans un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
« Où crois tu aller? »  
  
Elle le regarda avec un faux air attendri. « Oh! Drackie! Il va falloir que tu apprenne à te passer de moi. Tu sais à quel point ta compagnie me submerge d'allégresse, mais la dépendance dans un relation c'est. malsain. » Elle reprit un ton agacé. « Je vais me coucher! Avoir affaire à des crétins dans ton genre, ça a tendance à m'épuiser. »  
  
Maintenant, tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque les regardaient. Certains avec intérêts, la scène semblait les amuser. D'autres avec irritation, le bruit qu'ils faisaient devait les déranger. Elle essaya de pousser son bras, mais il résista. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Il la libéra, lorsqu'il porta sa main à son ventre. Elle sortit de la salle en vitesse, mais il s'était déjà ressaisi et la suivit à l'extérieur.  
  
« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » Sur ce, elle se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Il continua. « Imagine ce que Rogue va faire quand il apprendra que tu as refusé de collaborer avec ton dévoué tuteur. » Il fit une pause, et dit le plus calmement du monde : « Et ça, c'est sans compté se que JE pourrait te faire si tu continue de m'énerver. »  
  
« Bouhou! Je suis pétrifiée de terreur! Le gros méchant Malfoy me menace! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Malfoy? Me frapper? Non. c'est trop. moldu, n'est-ce pas? Me jeter un sort peut-être? Un des Impardonnables même? Non, attend! Tu vas. appeler les Mangemorts à ta rescousse pour de protéger d'une sorcière de 18 ans? Peut-être même que ton père sera à leur tête! » Cria-t-elle.  
  
À la seconde où elle se tut, elle sut qu'elle avait franchit une limite qu'elle n'aurait pas du, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses beaux yeux gris était deux gouffres sans fin. « De la douleur? » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils étaient devenus sombre. S'il avait été un Basilic, Mayra aurait été morte à cette instant. La poitrine de Draco, l'élevait et baissait rapidement, sa respiration était rauque. En fait, se respiration avait l'air presque douloureuse. Il s'avança et la heurta contre le mur brutalement. Le corridor était, donc personne pour les voir. À ce moment là, Mayra était littéralement terrorisée. Elle était coincée entre le mur et le torse de Draco. Furieux, il regarda Mayra droit dans le yeux et dit d'une voie lente et guturale qui aurait sûrement fait trembler Voldemort lui-même :  
  
« Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas! Et SURTOUT. ne redit plus JAMAIS un mot à propos de mon père. JAMAIS! »  
  
Il se retourna, et se sortit du champs de vision de Mayra.  
  
Le corps de Malfoy était la seule chose qui l'avait tenue debout jusque là, donc lorsqu'il fut parti, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Et c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait gardé son souffle pendant tout ce temps. Elle réussit, à reprendre une respiration normal, se leva, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtement et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit. Comme parfois le cas lorsqu'on vit une expérience éprouvante, Mayra n'avait pas encore eut la moindre réaction. Elle sentit soudain l'urgence d'éclater en sanglot. Elle posa donc un sortilège de silence sur son lit et sanglota pendant environ 20 minutes dans son oreiller.  
  
Lorsqu'elle réussit à retrouver son calme. Mayra n'était certainement pas le genre de personne qui se laisse troubler de la sorte. Elle était à nouveau maître de son esprit. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Mais elle essaya de penser rationnellement. Malfoy était, des personnes qu'elle connaissait, celui qui avait le plus grand contrôle sur ses émotions. « Tout le contraire de Ron. » Pensa-t-elle. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Mais alors, comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit sortit de ses gonds de la sorte? Puis, elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant que sa colère ne se déchaîne. « J'ai définitivement dépasser ses limites. Je n'aurais jamais dut parler de son père. » Elle y pensa encore un moment. « Ça ne lui donnait tout de même pas le droit de me faire peur comme il l'a fait. » Elle décida finalement que la meilleure solution pour le moment était de dormir. Étonnamment, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'assoupir.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se sentait vraiment mieux, mais elle se leva en retard. Elle sauta le déjeuner et sortit de la salle commune en courant. « Pas un autre retard en Potions! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle ralentit, en voyant à sa montre qu'elle ne serait pas en retard. Mayra appréhendait son cours de Potions. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle vit Malfoy sortir de la classe. Il la croisa mais ne la regarda pas. Dès qu'elle fit son entrée dans la classe, Rogue demanda à lui parler.  
  
« M. Malfoy vient de m'informer du. désagrément de hier soir. Je dois dire que je suis déçu. Même s'il s'agit de vous, je m'attendais à un comportement un peu plus mature. » Il fit une pause avec une expression de dégoût. « Normalement vous ne vous voyez qu'une fois par semaine, mais étant donner votre comportement, je vous prierait de vous rendre à nouveau à la bibliothèque ce soir. Et cette fois, j'aimerais que vous agissiez comme une élève de septième année, Miss Lafféma. »  
  
Mayra avait eu envie de lui crier une bonne centaines de choses par la tête, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdu. Rogue ne ferait qu'enlever encore plus de points à Gryffondor. C'était tout aussi inutile de lui demander de changer de tuteur. Il était évident que Rogue prenait un plaisir fou à tourmenter ses élèves, et surtout s'ils étaient de Gryffondor. Elle approuva donc simplement de la tête et alla rejoindre Seamus.  
  
Elle y réfléchit longuement, en vint à la conclusion que, aussi désagréable que cela sera, elle devra s'arranger avec Malfoy comme tuteur. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choiz.  
  
« Mais voulez-vous bien me dire ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu! » Soupira-t- elle.  
  
Seamus la regarda étrnagement, mais ne dit rien. Elle le regarda d'une manière qui disait « S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions. » Donc il n'en posa pas. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que lui-même faisait des choses plus bizarre que ça parfois. 


	9. Une trève

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N]: Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Une trève  
  
Comme c'est quand on a le moins hâte que quelque chose arrive que le temps passe le plus vite, la journée avait passé comme l'éclaire. Un peu avant 7h00 ce soir là, Mayra suivait le chemin qui séparait la tour de Gryffondor de la bibliothèque. Elle traversa doucement l'entrée. Malfoy était assis au même endroit où elle l'avait attendu la veille. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Mayra était là et était absorber dans sa lecture. Il était assis un peur de travers, un jambe sur le bras de la chaise et l'autre étendu devant lui. Curieuse, elle s'avança tranquillement. C'était un livre pour le cours de Potions Avancé. « Il a l'air tellement détendu. » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Mayra. Ou peu-être n'était-ce que le contraste que cela faisait avec l'ouragant Malfoy qui l'avait dévastée la veille. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.  
  
« Alors, on est plongé dans une profonde lecture? » Dit-elle.  
  
Pour commencer, il se contenta la fixer avec un sourcil levé, le visage illisible. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa pour s'asseoir droit sur sa chaise et dit :  
  
« À propos d'hier. et tout ce que tu as dit. » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer.  
  
Mayra était indignée. « Comment ose-t-il? Tout ce que JE lui ai dit? Tout ce qui est arrivé était de sa faute! » Elle se sentait un peu fautive, mais au fond, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était la stricte vérité. n'est-ce pas?  
  
« Tu l'avait mérité! Et en plus tu n'aurais pas dût me faire la mal comme ça. C'est toi qui s'est énervé et. »  
  
« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avait fermé ton usine à débilités pour une fois. »  
  
« Usine à quoi? Tu peux bien parler! Si tu t'écoutais parler des fois. Ah non, mais attend! C'est déjà ça que tu fais à longueur de journée : t'écouter parler! »  
  
Ils avaient élevé de plus en plus la voie, et avaient réussi une fois de plus à attirer l'attention de toute la bibliothèque. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Draco se leva et pressa sa main sur la bouche de Mayra en la forçant à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui.  
  
« Shuch! Il serait préférable de baisser le ton. avant qu'on soit tous les deux définitivement bannis de la bibliothèque. Qu'en pense tu Lafféma? » Il fit une pause. « Et pour ton information, Miss je-monte-sur-mes-grands- cheveaux, avant que tu ne m'interrompte, j'allais m'excuser! » Puis, il retira sa main des lèvres de Mayra.  
  
« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle était confuse. « Tu as raison. » Commença-t-elle. « Dieu que c'est dur de lui dire ça! » Pensa-t- elle. « J'ai horreur de devoir dire ça, mais je pense qu'on devrait suivre le conseil de Rogue et commencer à agir avec la maturité qu'on est supposé avoir. » Il y eu un silence. « Si seulement tu arrêtait de me mettre sur les nerfs comme tu le fais aussi.! »  
  
« Que MOI j'arrête de TE mettre sur les nerfs? Non, mais c'est un farce, hein? » Rétorqua Draco.  
  
« Wo! Stop! On va recommencé, ça suffit! » L'arrêta Mayra.  
  
Pour accompagner ses paroles, Mayra avait poser sa main sur le bras de Draco. Ils regardèrent sa main tout les deux, et elle la retira promptement. Il y eut un autre moment de silence, que Mayra brisa.  
  
« Je ne vois qu'une solution. »  
  
« Quoi? » Il ne semblait pas avoir confiance en la « solution » de Mayra.  
  
« On s'entend pour dire que Rogue ne nous laissera pas nous échapper de ce problème, vrai? » Il approuva. « Donc il faudra qu'on se contrôle et qu'on essaye de passer au travers en perdant le moins de plumes possible. »  
  
Draco poussa un petit rire moqueur. « D'après le coup de coude que j'ai reçu dans les côtes hier, il n'y a pas que des plumes que je risque de perdre. » Puis il feignit un mal soudain en mettant sa main sur sa cage toracique.  
  
Mayra de put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bon, d'après ce qu'on vient tout juste de faire, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de s'imposer des règles. »  
  
« Des règles? »  
  
« Oui, des règles. des lois. des principes. des règlements. des normes. des règles quoi! »  
  
Il poussa un soupir. « Je sais très bien ce que c'est qu'une règle! Mon point est : quelles règles? »  
  
« Numéro 1, on évite de monter le ton. Numéro 2, pas de violence physique. Et numéro 3, on s'acquîtes tous les deux de notre tâche, ce qui implique que TU m'aide à me rattraper en Potions et que JE fais le travail que tu me dis d'accomplir pour y arriver. Alors. d'accord? »  
  
Il la regarda d'abord soupçonneusement. « D'accord. » Il lui tendit un main qu'elle prit.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. Évidemment, il eut bien quelques phrases du genre Tu-est-donc-incapable-de-faire-quelque-chose- comme-il-faut, ainsi que un ou deux « tyran » et « stupide enfant de riche prétentieux ». Mais à quoi d'autre peut-on s'attendre quand on place deux têtes de mule dans une même salle séparés par une distance inférieur à 20 mètres? Draco lui fit donc transcrire quelques que passages pertinents de différents livres au sujets des potions d'euphorie. Ils se quittèrent sans un vers 9h30, de façon à être revenus dans leur salle commune respective avant le couvre feu.  
  
« Ça aurait put être pire. » Fut-elle obligée d'admettre, alors qu'elle arrivait devant le tableau de la grosse dame. « Albus Bogus ». Le tableau pivota et elle s'introduisit dans la salle. Ginny était la seule personne qui restait dans la salle commune. Soudain, une pensée frappa Mayra de plein fouet. « On ne s'est pas vu depuis hier soir. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé comment ça c'est passé avec Harry! Aaagggrrrr! Tout ça c'est à cause de Malfoy! » Elle s'approcha, et Ginny dut l'entendre parce qu'elle détourna son attention du rouleau de parchemin déposé sur la table devant elle et accueillit son amie avec un sourire radieux. Tout d'un coup, elle prit un air inquiet.  
  
« Hey! Comment ce fait il qu'on ne se soit pas vu depuis hier soir? Est-ce que tu es malade? Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner. Où est-ce que tu était ce soir? Et qui est ton tuteur finalement? »  
  
Mayra ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bon de savoir qu'elle avait une amie qui s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.  
  
« Viens! Je vais t'expliquer. » Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant de divan près du feu.  
  
Elles s'y installèrent, et Mayra lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le moment où elle est entrée dans la bibliothèque la veille. Elle n'omit aucun détails. Ginny fronça les sourcils aux endroits où Draco avait dit des choses désobligeante à Mayra et faillit crier d'indignation lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où il l'avait pousser contre le mur. Une fois son récit terminé, elle ajouta :  
  
« Mais ce soir, on a fait un arrangement et je pense qu'on réussir en s'y tenir. » Finit-elle.  
  
Ginny ne parut pas totalement convaincue. « Règles ou pas, fait quand même attention. C'est d'un Malfoy dont on parle. » L'avertit-elle.  
  
« Je te promet que je vais faire attention Gin. Et maintenant. je veux absolument tout savoir sur ta rencontre avec Harry hier! »  
  
À ce moment là, Ginny devint complètement excitée. « Oh, May! C'était fabuleux! Je veux dire. c'est toujours fabuleux quand Harry est là, mais hier c'était encore mieux! Il n'a pas rit de moi quand j'ai fait des erreurs, sauf une fois. Au début j'ai eu peur que ce soit parce qu'il me trouvait ridicule. Tu vois, je pratiquais les sortilèges contre les vampires sur une limace, et au lieu de la faire temporairement figée, je l'ai fait grossir! Elle est devenue énorme et a fini par exploser! C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai vu de ma vie! Alors là, il a éclate de rire et m'a dit qu'il lui était arrivé EXACTEMENT la même chose la première fois qu'il a prononcé ce sort. Sauf qu'en fait, pour lui ça a été pire parce qu'il l'a fait devant toute la classe. avec les Serpentards en plus! Ensuite, on a passé une demi-heure à tout nettoyer. Même avec la magie ça a été long! Mais pendant qu'on ramassait les degâts, on a pu parler. Ah! Il est tellement drôle et intelligent! » Elle rit, comme si elle se rappelait une histoire drôle. « Il m'a aussi parler de la différence qu'il y avait entre la vie avec Sirius et celle avec les Dursley. Puis il dit qu'il ne comprennait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas un chapitre sur eux dans notre cours de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal! »  
  
Elle rirent toutes les deux. Mayra écouta la cadette Weasley faire les louanges du grand Harry Potter pendant près d'une heure. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas du tout. Quand Lavende ou Pavarti se mettaient à glousser et à papotter sur les plus beaux garçons de l'école, ça l'exaspérait profondément. Quand Ginny parlait de Harry. c'était complètement différent. Mayra aimait énormément Ginny et Harry, et elle savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complètaient. Pour Ginny, Harry était une sorte de catalyseur d'énergie et de force, et elle serait pour lui la main sur son front pour appaiser la noirceur dans son esprit. Bien entendu, Harry avait aussi Ron et Hermione, mais Ron est un garçon, ce qui veut dire que pour lui réconforter quelqu'un c'est lui donner un solide coup de poing sur l'épaule. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, et bien disons qu'elle était. Hermione!  
  
Ce soir là, dans son lit, Mayra essaya de faire récapitulation de ce qui s'était passé depuis un mois et demi, puis d'envisager ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines semaines. D'abord elle avait été transférée à Poudlard, elle a rencontrer son âme s?ur Ginny, elle a ridiculisé Malfoy, elle a rapproché Ginny et Harry, elle s'est retrouvée avec le graçon le plus arrogant de l'école pous tuteur, il l'a enfoncée dans un mur et maintenent ils sont en trève. du moins pour le durée du tuterat. Il lui restait encore quelques pièces à jouer dans le but d'unir ses deux tourtereaux préférés, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, tout semblait aller dans le bon sens sur pour ces deux là. Elle savait qu'elle devrait supporter Malfoy pendant encore 3 semaines, mais elle en serait débarassé après le bal de l'Halloween. Et puis cela lui fit penser qu'elle devrait profiter du week- end à Pré-au-lard pour s'acheter une robe.  
  
En y pensant bien, Mayra en vint à la conclusion que tout paraissait s'arranger pour le mieu. Finalement, peut que la directrice de Garannéa avait raison, peut-être que sa graduation à Poudlard allait être une expérience intéressante. 


	10. Pourquoi seulement douze?

Disclaimer : Tour appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Pourquoi seulement douze ?  
  
Le lendemain, c'était samedi. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Mayra, Hermione et Ginny parlaient de leur robe pour le bal. Seamus, Harry et Ron avaient tenté de se glisser dans la conversation, mais, à leur grand déplaisir, les filles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'écarter de leurs sujets principaux : tissus, couleur, motifs, accessoires et autres. Ils avaient donc abandonné, et étaient maintenant impliqués dans un entretien fort passionné à propos du dernier match Quidditch opposant Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Bientôt, la salle commune fut séparée en deux groupes ; les filles parlaient du bal et les garçons de Quidditch. Les discussions allaient donc bon train, lorsque Dean descendit du dortoir des garçons.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! »  
  
Fidèle à lui-même, Dean se dirigea tout de suite vers le groupe composé de filles.  
  
« Alors les filles ! Je vous ai manqué ? »  
  
Lavande et Pavarti se mirent à glousser de façon hystérique. Dean n'était pas du tout prétentieux, il adorait simplement jouer à l'être. Il leva les mains et fit un geste, comme une vedette qui fait signe à ses admiratrices de se calmer. Tout le monde rit et il alla trouver place à coté de Mayra. Il y avait une place beaucoup plus large à coté de Ginny, mais Dean ne sembla pas dérangé le moins du monde de devoir se serrer contre elle. « En voilà un que toute une armée de filles n'effraie pas ! On dirait qu'il est dans son élément ! » Pensa Mayra, elle rit silencieusement à cette pensé. La conversation recommença tranquillement. Dean en profita pour poser une question à Mayra.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ? »  
  
Elle le regarda, lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit simplement : « Non ». Il attendait visiblement qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, et elle savait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lui demande aussi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre les choses faciles. Alors, elle se contenta de continuer de lui sourire.  
  
« Moi non plus. » Finit-il par dire. « Je ne sais pas encore qui sera la chanceuse ! On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble. Ça te plairait ? »  
  
Elle prit délibérément un air songeur et attendit plusieurs seconde avait de répondre.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Pour commencer, je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais être laissée en plan pendant que tu vas danser avec TOUTES tes admiratrices ! » Elle avait prit un ton faussement inquiet.  
  
« Oh, May ! Tu sais bien qu'AUCUN homme sensé ne laisserait sa cavalière en plan si celle-ci était aussi charmante que toi, ma chérie ! »  
  
Et il lui fit LE sourire. « Wow ! Il est vraiment craquant comme ça ! Aucune fille ne peut être insensible à un sourire comme celui-là. Il déloge sans problème Guildoroy Lockhart pour le sourire le plus charmeur ! » Se dit-elle.  
  
« C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ; je ne suis pas certaine que le qualificatif « sensé » te convient. Sérieusement, c'est gentil, mais tu sais, mon chéri, je pense que je vais y penser. Je te donnerai ma réponse bientôt. » Lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il lui refit LE sourire, s'excusa au près du groupe de filles et alla rejoindre la conversation de Quidditch. Ginny en profita pour prendre la place que Dean avait laissée à coté de Mayra.  
  
Elle commença : « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lui résister ! Il a juste être lui-même et toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Mais en plus avec toi il met le paquet ! C'est quoi ton plan ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu en as un, je te connais ! »  
  
« Oh ! Ce n'est rien de précis. J'aime seulement garder mes options. »  
  
« Tes options ? Quelle meilleure option que DEAN THOMAS est-ce que tu attends ? DEAN THOMAS, Mayra! Bon Dieu ! » Elle avait une expression partagée en l'exaspération et l'amusement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux de faire attendre un peu un prétendant. SURTOUT quand ce prétendant est Dean. Ne dit-on pas qu'on apprécie plus les choses pour lesquelles on a travaillé? »  
  
« Tu es diabolique ma chère amie ! Tu aurais dû être placée chez les Serpentard ! »  
  
Le jeudi suivant, à 7h00, Mayra se rendit à la bibliothèque pour son rendez- vous avec Draco. Il l'attendait au même endroit, au fond de la bibliothèque. Cette fois encore, il était plongé dans sa lecture, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas sur les pages d'un livre. Il tenait un court morceau de parchemin : une lettre. Et contrairement à la semaine précédante, son n'ai n'avait rien de détendu. Il semblait très troublé. Inquiété ? Apeuré ? « Ah ! On s'en fiche de toute façon ! » Se dit Mayra. Elle fit son chemin entre les tables. En l'apercevant, il se dépêcha de mettre le bout de parchemin dans sa poche. C'est elle qui parla la première.  
  
« Bonsoir, honorable professeur Malfoy. » Dit-elle, sarcastique.  
  
« Ma très chère condisciple ! C'est toujours un PLAISIR de vous voir ! Vraiment ! Je compte les heures qui séparent nos rencontres ! Cette dernière semaine fut une véritable TORTURE sans vous pour m'éclairer de votre éblouissant esprit et votre resplendissante beauté! » Répondit-il, tout aussi sarcastique qu'elle.  
  
« Ça va Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'en mettre autant ! Et puis c'est dangereux ; tu pourrais finir par le croire ! » L'agaça-t-elle.  
  
« Quoi ! Tu ne crois pas que je le pense ! Mais Mayra ! Tu sais bien que je suis COMPLÈTEMENT fou de toi ! » Et il se donna une expression innocente, ce qui est un exercice exceptionnellement laborieux quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy.  
  
« Bon, on devrait commencer. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Répondit-elle.  
  
Ils mirent au travail. C'était fascinant de voir combien Draco semblait aimé donner des explications et répondre aux questions. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient enlevé leurs étiquettes respectives de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, et que, l'espace de deux heures, une simple relation de tuteur à élève s'installait. Chaque phrase qu'ils s'échangeaient était teintée de sarcasme, mais tous deux semblaient apprécier le fait d'avoir trouvé un adversaire de taille pour leurs escarmouches d'esprit. Et pour couronner le tout, Mayra progressait rapidement. Vers 9h45, ils décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez, et fermèrent leurs livres.  
  
« Ça me tue de te dire ça Draco, mais tu es vraiment doué pour le tutorat. En tout, on n'a pas passé plus quatre heures là-dessus, et Hermione m'a dit que vous l'aviez étudié pendant près de huit heures en classe ! »  
  
Draco sembla un peu embarrassé. « Et bien. qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça fait parti de mon infinie liste de qualités ! »  
  
« Qualités dont la modestie ne fait pas partie à ce que je peux constater, M. Malfoy ! »  
  
Il prit un air songeur, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Attend un peu. modestie. non, je crois que tu as raison, ça n'y est pas. Mais qui sait. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'?il à cette liste, tu sais. »  
  
« Oh ! Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que tu en faisais l'inventaire quotidiennement ! » Lui répondit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il l'appela en s'approchant d'elle, à la porte de la bibliothèque.  
  
« Hey, Mayra ! La semaine prochaine, on va dans le donjon. Le professeur Rogue a dit qu'on pourrait utiliser la classe de Potions pour pratiquer. Ne sois pas en retard ! » Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour partir dans des directions opposées.  
  
« Comment pourrais-je être en retard pour un chose que j'ai attendu toute la semaine ? » Dit-elle sans arrêter marcher.  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves Lafféma ! » Ajouta-t-il, toujours en s'éloignant.  
  
« Rêve de moi Malfoy ! » Elle cria-t-elle presque.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle commune. En entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Mayra vit son amie Ginny assise avec Harry devant le feu. Elle resta près du tableau pour ne pas être vue. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Harry se leva souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny et grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir. Mayra s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Ginny, et s'approcha d'elle en souriant joyeusement.  
  
« Alors ? Et cette séance de. pratique avec MONSIEUR Potter s'est-elle bien passée ? »  
  
Ginny réfléchit avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas trop May. Maintenant, il ne m'ignore plus mais. il ne donne pas non plus de signe qu'il soit intéressé à moi d'une manière autre qu'amicale. » Elle avait l'air un peu abattu. « Je pense que je ferais mieux d'oublier ça. »  
  
« Il n'en est pas question Virginia Weasley ! Je suis certaine de mon coup quand je te dis que toi et Harry allez finir ensemble, vous marier, avoir une douzaine d'enfants et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »  
  
« Oui. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Mais il y a seulement un chose. » Mayra la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « Une question. Pourquoi seulement douze ? » 


	11. Bonne nuit

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Bonne nuit  
  
La semaine suivante, Mayra se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le donjon. Elle allait rejoindre Draco dans la classe du cours de Potions. Cet endroit lui donnait froid dans le dos. Après un moment, elle arriva enfin.  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt Lafféma. Allons, commençons tout de suite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Lança-t-il aussitôt.  
  
« Oh, oui! Je suis sûre que tu es impatient d'aller rejoindre une de tes nombreuses et. « intimes » amies dans un coin sombre de la salle commune des Serpentard. » Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Il fit un sourire en coin et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil du professeur, les pieds sur le bureau. « Peut être bien. mais tu te trompe sur au moins un point Lafféma; je ne fréquente pas seulement les filles de Serpentard. Ne te méprend, je ne dis pas qu'elles ne valent pas le coup, au contraire, mais c'est seulement que je les. hum. « connais » depuis longtemps et que d'aller voir ce qu'offre les autres maisons est une option alléchante. »  
  
Mayra fulminait. « Comment peux-tu. comment ose-tu. aaggggrrrrr! Non, mais vraiment! »  
  
Draco éclata de rire. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là? Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'aperçois dans tes beaux yeux verts? Ah! Mayra, Mayra, Mayra! Si tu as tellement envie de moi tu n'as qu'à le dire, ma chérie. Ne grade pas ça pour toi! Tu sais, refouler ses impulsions c'est très. malsain. »  
  
En parlant, il s'était levé du fauteuil et dirigé à une vitesse calculée vers Mayra qui essayait de se contenir. Il était maintenant dangereusement près d'elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant et Mayra éclata.  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un stupide prétentieux! Tu crois peut être eut toutes les filles sont à tes pieds? Et bien détrompe-toi! Il se trouve qu'il y en a qui on un peu de cervelle! Pour ce qui est des petites idiotes dépourvues de tout sens commun qui te tournent autour, et bien. disons qu'elles ont trouvé en toi leur homologue masculin! » Finit-elle, le souffle court.  
  
Draco la regarda d'un air las et feignit un bâillement. « Tu as fini? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors remet en ordre ce que tu as en guise de cerveau et mettons-nous au travail. » Il la regarda et lui fit un geste impatient pour qu'elle se dirige vers le chaudron installé un peu plus loin.  
  
« MALFOY! ARRÊTES DE. ! »  
  
« Tut, tut, tut! Mayra. Règle #1 : On évite de monter le ton. Alors? Tu vas t'asseoir ou non? »  
  
« Je. aaggggrrrr! » Elle passa à côté de lui en prenant soin de lui percuter l'épaule au passage.  
  
« Règle #2 : Pas de violence physique. Vraiment Mayra, tu me déçois! » Sa voix était faussement offensée.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire mielleux. « Tiens, tiens. J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu es un amateur de tout ce qui est. contacts physiques. »  
  
Il lui rendit son sourire. La conversation venait de prendre la direction qu'il aimait le plus : le sarcasme et les sous-entendus.  
  
« Oh! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. » Il alla la rejoindre, de l'autre côté de la table, près du chaudron. « Je préfère opter pour une approche plus. agréable. » Il fit une courte pause, et lui dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « Évidemment, si tu penches plutôt pour quelque chose de plus énergique. je peux t'arranger ça. »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire langoureux, et se pencha en s'appuyant sur la table pour approcher son visage du sien. « C'est VRAIMENT tentant, mais. règle #3 : on s'acquîtes tous les deux de notre tâche. Et, il se trouve, que certaines activités ne font pas partie de la tâche en question. Au travail! »  
  
Il soupira. « Très bien. Replongeons-nous dans le monde fascinant des potions d'euphorie! Tu vas faire celle-là, » Dit-il en pointant le livre ouvert sur la table. « C'est la plus complexe, alors si tu peux la faire, tu peux faire toutes les autres. Et si on réussit à finir ça aujourd'hui, la leçon est terminée. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. pour les potions, évidemment. »  
  
Ils se mirent au travaille et la relation maître-élève s'installa aussitôt. Une heure plus tard, la potion de Mayra était complétée.  
  
« Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'essayer. » Déclara Draco.  
  
Elle le regardait d'un air suspect. Il roula les yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Bon, très bien; je vais l'essayer aussi. Contente? »  
  
« Au comble de la félicité!. »  
  
Il remplit deux éprouvettes et en tendit une à Mayra.  
  
« Santé » Dit-il en levant son éprouvette.  
  
Ils burent, et attendirent.  
  
Tranquillement, un sourire se dessina sur chacun de leur visage. Mayra poussa un soupire de profond contentement. Ils se regardèrent, et elle se mit à rire.  
  
« Ça fait drôle de te voir comme ça! » Dit-elle.  
  
« Me voir comment? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.  
  
« Bien. comme ça. détendu, souriant. »  
  
« Je souris tout le temps! »  
  
« Non, pas tout le temps. En plus d'habitude, c'est pas un vrai sourire joyeux comme celui-là, c'est quelque chose de. calculé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu calcul toujours tout? »  
  
Dans son état normal, Mayra n'aurait jamais posé une question personnelle à Draco, et normalement, Draco se serait mis en colère si elle l'avait fait. Mais vue les effets de la potion, ils étaient tous deux tellement heureux (même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi) qu'ils n'y voyaient aucun problème ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
  
« Ah, ça! C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé : « Pense toujours tactique Draco! Il y a toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce que tu désire, c'est à toi de le trouver! ». Alors, chaque fois que je suis sur le point de faire ou de dire quelque chose, mon cerveau est entraîné pour déterminer si c'est utile ou non. Je n'y peux rien, c'est devenu un réflexe. Mais, assez parler de ça! On devrait faire quelque chose de plus amusant! » Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Et un VRAI sourire espiègle!  
  
« Je suis d'accord. Mmmm. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on jouait un tour à quelqu'un? »  
  
« Oui! Attend un peu. Ah! J'ai une idée! En plus on va prendre plusieurs personnes en même temps! Demain on a un cours d'Enchantement n'est-ce pas? » Elle approuva. « Au dernier cours, le professeur nous a dit qu'on pratiquerait les Rebondissements sur les encriers. Mon idée, chère complice, est de pré-enchanter les encriers avec un amplificateur de sortilège! »  
  
Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Mayra,. « C'est parfait! On ferait mieux d'aller tout de suite dans la classe d'enchantement. »  
  
Ils ramassèrent leur matériel de Potions et sortir discrètement du Donjon. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la classe et mirent leur plan à exécution. Ils sortirent tous les encriers de l'armoire et commencèrent à leur jeter le sort, un à un. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais les 30 minutes suivantes furent les plus joyeuses qu'ils eurent vécues depuis longtemps. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils pouffaient brusquement de rire. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils rangèrent les encriers à leur place et sortir de la classe.  
  
« Ça va être hilarant! Je me sens comme quand j'avais 10 ans! » Chuchota-t- elle.  
  
« Tant mieux! » Dit-il. « J'adore les enfants! »  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Les effets de la potion euphorisante étaient encore là, mais de moins en moins forts. Mayra était surprise d'apprendre que Draco aimait tant les enfants. « Étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu tolérant envers ses paires. » Pensa-t- elle.  
  
Arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ils s'arrêtèrent et restèrent silencieux.  
  
« Merci Draco. » Dit Mayra, un peu embarrassée.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pour avoir été un très bon tuteur.» Draco sourit. « Et. pour m'avoir fait réaliser que. que je ne te connais pas. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire coupable se dessina sur les lèvres de Mayra. «Je m'excuse de t'avoir humilié devant les élèves de ta maison."  
  
Draco soupira. « Ce n'est rien. Ça en prend plus que ça pour m'ébranler. Et pour ce qui est du reste des Serpentard, ils ont trop peur de moi pour oser me faire un commentaire à ce sujet là. » Il fit un sourire amusé à Mayra. « Et en plus, je dois dire qu'après coup, j'ai été plus flatté qu'insulté par ton geste. Il fallait que tu choisisses une des importantes figures de Poudlard pour faire impression à ton arrivée. C'était ton intention n'est- ce pas? » Elle fit signe que oui. « Quoi que. je dois dire que tu y es allé un peu fort. Même moi, qui est pourtant le mâle le plus prisé de l'école, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes quand tu. »  
  
Elle lui donna gentiment un coup sur l'épaule et il rit légèrement. Le silence retomba.  
  
« Bon, bonne nuit Draco. »  
  
« Bonne nuit Mayra. »  
  
Il se pencha, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et disparut dans le corridor sombre. Mayra, elle, resta là, bouche bée. 


	12. Confusion, rire et retenue

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Confusion, rire et retenue  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mayra fut levée de très bonne heure. Elle était installée dans des immenses et confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux, mais son regard n'était pas porté sur les pages de celui-ci. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Le baiser que Draco lui avait donné la veille l'avait fortement troublée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce seulement l'effet de la potion qui l'avait fait agir de la sorte? Et même si c'était le cas, la potion d'euphorie de nous fait pas devenir une autre personne, elle nous rend seulement plus. joyeux. Il avait donc vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser? Pourquoi elle s'en faisait-elle de toute façon? Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, pas vrai?  
  
Les autres Griffondor emplissaient peu a peu la salle commune. Ginny descendit l'escalier tranquillement en s'étirant les membres et sourit à Mayra.  
  
« Hé! Bonjour, comment ça. Mais qu'est-ce.? »  
  
Elle n'est pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mayra l'agrippait par le bras et l'entraînait hors de la salle commune.  
  
« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il y a? »  
  
Mayra regardais frénétiquement autour d'elle.  
  
« Pas ici. Suis moi! »  
  
Ginny dût suivre Mayra de nouveau lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dans une des salles secrètes que Ginny lui avait montré lors de sa visite guidée de l'école au début de l'année scolaire. Cett endroit était d'ailleurs leur préféré. Cette pièce était tapissée de paysages aux couleurs chaudes, un feu crépitait en permanence dans la cheminé (un feu magique, ça ne faisait aucun doute). Son ameublement se composait de deux fauteuils et d'un divan moelleux, installés devant le foyer, d'une bibliothèque d'ouvrages moldus et sorciers, et d'un lit démesurément grand empli de coussins de velours et de soie. Mais pardessus tout, il planait dans la pièce des odeurs de muguet et de jasmin, les fleurs préférées de Mayra et Ginny. Bien entendu, ce ne sont pas les agréable effluves florales qui émanaient de la pièce qui y attirait Mayra en ce vendredi matin, mais plutôt sa discrétion.  
  
« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant? » Dit Ginny quand son amie lui lâcha enfin le bras. Elle s'approcha du foyer.  
  
« C'est que. hier, c'était ma dernière rencontre avec Mafoy. » Commença-t- elle.  
  
« Et alors? Où est le problème? C'est une bonne nouvelle. »  
  
« Non. hum. je veux dire oui. mais. c'est pas à ça que je veux en venir. Hier, à la fin de la soirée, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'au portrait et. et. aarrrg! Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il a fallu qu'il fasse ça! Maudit soit Malfoy! »  
  
« QUOI? Il t'a frappé cette fois? Attend un peu que je le croise, il ne perd rien pour attendre. » Grogna Ginny.  
  
« Non, non! Il ne m'a pas touché. hum. enfin. oui, il m'a touché, mais il ne m'a pas fais de mal. enfin. je n'appellerais pas ça faire mal. pas vraiment. » Tenta d'expliquer Mayra, de plus en plus confuse.  
  
« Mayra, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'être moins claire que tu ne l'es en ce moment! Alors mets tes idées en place et expliques moi ce qui s'est passé. »  
  
« Bon, d'accord. Quand on est arrivé devant le tableau, il m'a souhaité bonne nuit, et. et il m'a embrassé. voilà! » Soupira-t-elle.  
  
« Il t'a embrassé? Embrassé, comme dans « VRAIMENT embrassé »? Comme avec la langue et tout? »  
  
« Non! Il m'a embrassé sur la joue. »  
  
Ginny la regardait, incrédule. « Tu veux dire que tu m'a fait venir ici pour me dire qu'un garçon t'a embrassé sur le joue? »  
  
« Ginny, réalises-tu que c'est de Draco Malfoy que je te parle. Malfoy, comme dans « Draco Malfoy, celui qui m'a enfoncé dans un mur il y a à peine deux semaines »! »  
  
« Oui. je dois avouer que le contraste est assez troublant. » Réalisa Ginny, songeuse. « Mais. qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Je veux dire. as-tu l'intention d'aller au bal avec lui, ou quelque chose du genre? »  
  
« Non! Dans le cas, tout a fait improbable soit dit en passant, où je voudrais allé au bal avec lui, je ne suis pas certaine que lui voudrait, et il serait hors de question que je subisse cette humiliation! »  
  
« Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, pas vrai? »  
  
« NON! Absolument pas! J'ai dit « Dans le cas où ». »  
  
« Ah! S'il te plait Mayra! Je suis ta meilleure amie, et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me caché ce genre de chose. »  
  
« Je ne l'aime pas! Je. je le déteste même! Tu as bien dû voir que lui et moi, on est pas capable de se sentir, non? »  
  
« Arrêtes. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes, et tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Sur l'échelle des sentiments, la haine et l'amour sont bien proche l'un de l'autre ». Et en plus, il faut avoué que Draco a un physique à tomber par terre. » Finit-elle.  
  
Après un moment, Mayra leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se dirigea vers le divan pour s'y laisser tombé, impuissante.  
  
« Comment ça a bien pu arrivé, Ginny? » Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
  
Ginny, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres se précipita sur les divan, à coté de Mayra.  
  
« Ho! Je le savais! C'est génial! »  
  
« QUOI? Non, ce n'est pas génial du tout! C'est horrible! J'ai un faible pour une personne qui, s'il l'apprend, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, s'empressera de le dire à tout le monde et se fera un plaisir pervers à me tourmenté avec ça! » Elle fit une pause, et elle regarda Ginny d'un drôle d'air. « J'aurais cru que tu aurais désapprouvé mon penchant pour un Malfoy. »  
  
« Tu sais, les très rare fois où j'ai tenté d'argumenter avec Draco Malfoy, il m'a mangé toute crue! Je ne suis tout simplement pas de taille. Mais toi. disons que vous vous équivalez. J'ai bien vu quel plaisir vous preniez à vous répondre, toujours plus sarcastique l'un que l'autre. Je trouve que vous êtes bien assortis. »  
  
Mayra sourit faiblement. « C'est vrai que j'ai aimé avoir un adversaire de taille. » Elle fit un pause. « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, Ginny? ».  
  
Mayra se sentait complètement déstabilisée. Elle était une personne habituée à avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourent, incluant ses émotions, et cette situation la désemparait profondément. « Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu venir? Remarque, ça n'a rien de si étonnant. la sournoiserie fait partie des traits typiques des Malfoy. » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.  
  
Ginny songea un moment et répondit. « Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. on va te l'attraper! » Elle rit.  
  
Mayra la regarda soupçonneusement. « Tu es certaines que tu veux t'embarquer là-dedans? »  
  
« Absolument! On va te concocter un plan! Si j'ai bien cerné le personnage, on a affaire à un tempérament bouillant caché sous toute cette glace. on va s'en servir! » Elle sourit à Mayra avec une lueur mutine dans les yeux.  
  
Mayra la regarda un instant, éberluée, puis éclata de rire. « Seigneur Ginny! Je pense que je commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi! » Et Ginny rit à son tour.  
  
Elle sortir discrètement de la chambre, allèrent chercher leurs livres et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs.  
  
Mayra était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle approcha de la classe d'Enchantement. Elle sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, en fonçant dans la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment : Draco Malfoy. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Pendant une seconde, elle crut voir dans ses yeux un trouble égale au sien, mais cette impression fit rapidement place à sa suffisance habituelle. Il lui fit un de ses fameux sourire en coin.  
  
« Vous savez à quel point j'apprécie un corps à corps, Miss Lafféma, mais. dans un corridor? Et devant nos condisciples? Tut, tut, tut! Ce n'est pas très raisonnable. » Sur ces derniers mots, il lui tapa gentiment le bout du nez avec son index et pénétra dans la salle de classe.  
  
Mayra était furieuse. Elle était furieuse contre Malfoy pour la réplique qu'il venait de lui servir, mais surtout contre elle-même, parce que si elle s'était écouté. il aurait probablement eut droit à un "corps à corps" dans le corridor et devant leurs condisciples. Puisqu'elle était entrée la dernière, la seule place qu'il restait du coté de Griffondor était complètement à l'arrière. à gauche de Malfoy! « Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée! » Songea-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle s'assit et tenta d'ignorer Draco. Le professeur Flitwick leur donnant environ vingt minutes des théorie et déclara :  
  
« Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai promis au dernier cours, nous allons essayer le sortilège de Rebondissement dont nous venons de voir la théorie. Je vous prierais donc d'aller vous chercher un encrier dans l'armoire, nous nous mettrons au travail dans un instant. »  
  
Tout le monde se leva d'un coup pour allé prendre leur encrier. Dans cette cohue, personne ne remarqua que deux élèves, une Griffondor et un Serpentard, ne s'était pas levés.  
  
« Tout le monde à son encrier? » Demanda le professeur. « Très bien! À trois. Un, deux, trois. Spiralastal! »  
  
À la seconde ou tout le monde eut prononcé la formule, les encriers de mirent à rebondirent sur les bureaux à des hauteurs variants de deux à quatre mètres (sauf celui de Neville qui n'avait pas dû articuler la formule correctement). L'encre se mit à éclabousser partout! Les élèves paniqués, essayaient d'attraper leur encrier. sans succès. Mayra sentit un bras puissant l'attraper par le taille. C'était Draco qui l'attirait vers lui, pour s'abriter sous son bureau. Draco et Mayra rirent de façon hystérique, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick ait pu remettre un peu d'ordre dans la classe. Il ne fut évidemment pas difficile pour lui de trouver les coupables du délit : Mayra et Draco étaient les seuls élèves de ne pas avoir effectué l'exercice et étaient également les seuls à ne pas être couverts d'encre de la tête au pieds.  
  
« Tout le monde est exempté du cours pour aujourd'hui! Vous deux! » Il pointa Mayra et Draco. « J'enlève vingt points chacune de vos maisons. Vous avez un retenue. Ce soir, 7h! » Et il sortit de la classe.  
  
Draco et Mayra sortirent tranquillement.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait donné une retenue! Après tout, il n'a pas VRAIMENT de preuve que c'est nous qui l'avons fait. » Soupira Mayra.  
  
« Ouais. Avoue quand même que c'était évident. » Il poussa un petit rire. « N'empêche que. ça a valu le coup, ne serait ce que pour le spectacle que ça nous a donné. »  
  
Mayra lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret. Il souriait. Un vrai sourire, comme la veille.  
  
« Bon. il semblerait que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir ce soir très cher. Alors à ce soir M. Malfoy. » Dit-elle avec un mouvement désinvolte de la main. Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers la salle commune.  
  
« À ce soir Miss Lafféma. »  
  
À son arrivé, elle dû faire face la stricte Préfet en chef de Poudlard. Hermione paraissait hors d'elle.  
  
« Mais à quoi as-tu pensé? Un amplificateur de sort, pas vrai? Ah! Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Et les points en moins pour Griffondor. Vraiment, je suis déçue. Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir. »  
  
La vérité c'est qu'elle n'y avais plus pensé jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick ne leur en parle. Disons qu'elle avait eut autre chose en tête à ce moment là. Hermione continuait à la gronder comme une enfant de 10 ans, quand Harry, qui avait toujours de l'encre un peu partout, vint à sa rescousse.  
  
« Allons! Calme toi Hermione. Ce n'est pas si grave. C'était même plutôt drôle en y repensant bien. Je trouve seulement dommage de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même avant. » Et, derrière ses lunettes, il fit un clin d'oeil complice à Mayra, qui lui sourit, reconnaissante.  
  
« Quoi? Tu l'approves? Je. je. aaarrrg! » Elle monta à sa chambre.  
  
Harry allait la suivre pour essayer de la calmer, mais Ron se leva avant lui.  
  
« C'est bon, j'y vais. » Et il prit la même direction qu'elle, mais arrêta en haut de l'escalier et se tourna la tête pour dire : « Au fait Mayra. c'était vraiment réussit le coup des encriers sautillants. Et, Harry, rappelle-moi d'écrire à maman pour lui demander si elle certaine de pas avoir eu une autre fille. Mayra ressemble trop à Fred et George pour ne pas être reliée à ma famille d'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
  
Harry s'esclaffa. « Maintenant Ron, va vite calmer Hermione avant que ne se met à pensé qu'il s'agit d'une conspiration pour détruire la PRÉCIEUSE discipline de Poudlard. » 


	13. Pendant que j'y pense on va ensemble au ...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 13 Pendant que j'y pense... On va ensemble au bal  
  
Le soir arrivé, Mayra souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Elle appréhendait cette retenue avec nervosité. C'est n'est pas que la retenue en elle-même l'inquiétait : en vérité, elle avait déjà eu sont lot de retenues et s'avait à quoi s'attendre. Non, ce qui la rendait nerveuse, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle doivent passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de Draco Malfoy. En arrivant devant le bureau du professeur, elle pris une profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Devant elle, elle trouva le professeur Flitwick derrière son bureau avec une expression grave sur le visage. Malgré sa petite taille, le regard réprobateur que le professeur Flitwick posa sur Mayra réussit à la faire se sentir comme une enfant qui aurait été prise la main dans le jard à biscuit avant le repas. Elle baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir sans un mot sur l'une des chaise lui faisant face.  
  
À peine une minute plus tard, Draco pénétra à son tour dans le pièce et gagna la chaise à droite de Mayra. Le professeur les regarda un instant.  
  
«J'espère que vous réalisez à quel point vous me décevez tous les deux. Enfin. peut-être pas vous M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous vous trouviez dans une telle situation. Mais tout de même, vous aurez bientôt 18 ans et je m'attendais à mieux de vous que ce genre plaisanteries digne d'un élève de première année! Quant à vous, Miss Lafféma, ... disons seulement que votre comportement ne fait pas honneur à votre Maison. Bien... Maintenant, vous allez devoir nettoyer votre dégât.»  
  
«Quoi!?» Pensa Mayra. «Il veut qu'on nettoie la classe? Mais ça va nous prendre toute la nuit!»  
  
Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence vers la classe d'Enchantement. Arrivés là, le petit professeur fit apparaître les produits de nettoyage et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.  
  
«Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, il n'est pas question que vous utilisiez la magie. Alors maintenant, mettez vous au travail.» Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce.  
  
Mayra soupira en regardant le désordre qui régnait autour d'eux. «Mieux vaut commencer tout de suite; ça va nous prendre des heures.» Elle attrapa une bouteille de détergeant et une brosse, et commença à frotter les bureaux.  
  
Après une heure de travail, Mayra se redressa pour voir où en était rendu Draco dans son travail. Il nettoyait le mur près d'elle. Soudain, sans se tourner vers elle, il fit un petit rire silencieux et secoua faiblement la tête.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Demanda Mayra.  
  
Draco se retourna, visiblement surpris pas la question de Mayra. Il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait.  
  
«Rien. Je pensais juste... rien.» Et il continua à frotter.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Répéta-t-elle.  
  
Il soupira et lui fit à nouveau face. «Tu as entendu Flitwick tout t'à l'heure : «...peut-être pas vous M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous vous trouviez dans une telle situation...». Évidemment, personne ne va remarquer que je n'est pas eu de retenue depuis ma quatrième année ou même que j'ai été nommé préfet il y a 2 ans. Non, tout le monde préfère se rappeler que je suis un Serpentard, et un Malfoy de surcroît, et que je dois par conséquent être... Démoniaque!»  
  
Draco commençait à perdre son calme, comme lors leur première rencontre de tutorat. Mais Mayra n'avait pas peur cette fois, elle savait que ce soir il ne dirigerait pas sa colère sur elle.  
  
Il s'était assis sur un bureau. Elle alla le rejoindre, et s'installa sur celui en face de lui, les jambe ballante sur le bord du bureau.  
  
«Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est pas agréable quand les gens autour de toi s'attendent à certaine choses de ta part et ne veulent pas croire que tu puisses être différents.»  
  
Draco leva un sourcil. «Et comment tu pourrais comprendre ça? Toi et tous les autres Griffondor vous n'avez aucune idée de par quoi je suis passé au cours de ma vie. Vous vivez dans une boule de coton, dans un monde où tous les espoirs vous sont permis. Non... Non, je doute que tu comprennes.»  
  
«Draco, je n'avance pas avoir connu ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle des choses que tu as pu traverser, je n'en connais pas assez sur toi pour pouvoir juger de quoi que ce soit, mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir être soi-même à cause que tout le monde fait des pressions sur toi pour te faire devenir une personne que tu n'es pas.»  
  
Draco la regarda un moment, mais ne dit rien. Mayra continua.  
  
« J'ai 4 frères plus âgés que moi qui sont pratiquement parfaits en tout point, à part peut-être le fait qu'ils soient tous mortellement ennuyeux... Enfin, c'est mon opinion, mes parents eux semblent plutôt portés à dire qu'il s'agit d'un signe de sens des responsabilités et de maturité, mais bon... Tout ça pour dire que depuis mon plus jeune âge on m'a répété «Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus comme tes frère?». Et ça a empiré quand je suis entré à Garanéa. J'ai tout fait pour rendre mes parents fiers de moi, mais mes résultats scolaires ne semblaient pas les impressionner outre mesure. À chaque fois que je faisais une erreur ou que je me mettais dans le pétrin un professeur venait me dire «Votre frère n'aurait certainement pas fait ça, lui». Et à cause de la réputation de rats de bibliothèque de mes frères, ça m'a pris 2 ans avant de me faire des amis. Tout le monde pensait que je devait être une copie conforme des mes frères. Alors en deuxième année, j'ai décidé que je n'essaierait plus d'être celle que tout le monde s'attendait que je soit. » Elle eut un rire amer. « Au début, mes parents ont tout fait pour me trouver des excuses... « c'est sûrement l'adolescence »... « j'ai lu dans un livre de psychologie que... ». Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. À ce moment là, je suis devenue officiellement le mouton noir de la famille. »  
  
Draco la regardait amusé. « Alors c'est pour ça que tu es maintenant affublée d'une langue aiguisée comme un rasoir? Ah! À présent je sais qui blâmer pour la compétition que tu me fais! »  
  
Mayra lui sourit. Puis elle devint songeuse. Elle se demandait si elle devrait poser la question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Voyant cela, Draco commença à la regarder avec inquiétude. Qui l'en blâmerait? Disons que Mayra était plutôt du type imprévisible.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? » Demanda Draco. « T'essayes de regarder à travers moi ou quoi? »  
  
« Non, non. Je me demandais juste... Hum... Avec qui tu vas au bal de l'Halloween? » Finit-elle par dire un peu gênée.  
  
« Oh... » Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Puis ce fut à son tour de regarder Mayra étrangement. Finalement il dit simplement : « J'y vais avec Pansy. »  
  
Mayra n'en montra rien, mais elle bouillait à l'intérieur. « Pansy!? Il ne peut pas y aller avec Pansy! Cette espèce de, de, de, de... Arrrrg! » Malgré ses effort, elle avait dû laisser transparaître un peu de sa frustration parce qu'il lui demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais cette face là? »  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je croyait tu avais plus de goût ça. Pansy... Franchement... Difficile de tomber plus bas. » Répondit-elle sur le ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait à ce moment là.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Je sais très bien comment elle est, et je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas pour faire la conversation que j'y vais avec elle. » Il prit un air rêveur. « Quand on la connaît bien, on constate qu'elle a... "certaines qualités" »  
  
Mayra roula les yeux. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »  
  
« Et toi, avec qui tu y vas? »  
  
Elle pensa un instant. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait toujours personne pour le bal.  
  
« J'y vais avec Dean. »  
  
Il la regarda incrédule. « Alors il a réussit à te mettre le grappin dessus? Je pensait que tu était plus maligne que ça... »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire mutin. « Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas MOI qui lui ai mis le grappin dessus, hum? »  
  
« D'accord, j'avoue mon erreur. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que ça aurait pu être le contraire. »  
  
« MONSIEUR Draco Malfoy avoue son erreur... Contactez les médias! C'est l'apocalypse! » Elle rit et regarda sa montre. « Ah! Il est déjà minuit et on n'en a à peine fait la moitié. » Elle pensa, les sourcils froncés, puis déclara : « Tant pis! Je me fout qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on utilise la magie, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici jusqu'à la trinité! »  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, sortit sa baguette et, dans mouvement gracieux, fit disparaître les tâches les unes après les autres. Une fois terminé, les mains sur les hanches elle regarda autour d'elle avec un air satisfait. Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. C'était Draco. Accoté nonchalamment sur le mur, il avait contemplé la scène avec intérêt.  
  
« Bravo! » Dit-il en s'approcha. « C'était un spectacle ma-gni-fi-que! » Elle le regardait, septique. « Je t'assure, je suis sérieux. On aurait dit que tu dansait. »  
  
« Et bien... Que veux-tu que je te dise? Certaine personne, comme moi, on une grâce naturelle. » Répondit-elle avec un ton hautin fabriqué.  
  
« Maintenant Mayra, je suis impatient de te voir danser dans 2 jours. »  
  
« Peu importe. Si ça ne vous dérange pas M. Malfoy je vais faire un bout de chemin vers mon lit. Bonne nuit »  
  
Et elle sortit de la classe, sans voir le sourire amusé de Draco, et se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Biensûr, elle savait danser, et elle dansait même plutôt bien, mais la musique en Angleterre était sûrement bien différente qu'au Québec. Il faudra qu'elle en parle à Ginny pensa-t-elle. « masni vampiris » Dit-elle, et le portrait pivota. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, mais s'arrêta un moment, puis fit demi-tour. Elle emprunta l'autre escalier et entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle n'y était jamais allé, alors elle pris un moment à trouver la bonne chambre. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'agenouilla à côté d'un des lits.  
  
« Dean! » Murmura-t-elle. « Dean, réveille toi! » Elle le secoua doucement.  
  
Dean bougea un peu. Elle le secoua un peu plus fort. Il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit très doucement les yeux. Il sembla un peu perdu au début (Qui le lui reprocherais?), mais il finit pas distinguer les trait de Mayra, et lui sourit.  
  
Mayra trouva très amusant que même à minuit et demi du matin le charme de Dean était toujours sur le pilote automatique.  
  
« Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. » Chuchota-t-il avec une voix ensommeillée.  
  
« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure. » S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
  
« Ce n'est rien voyons. Je n'ai rien contre le fais qu'une adorable demoiselle telle que toi me réveille, peu importe l'heure. » Il lui fit un sourie entendu. « Tu sais, que tu peux t'introduire dans ma chambre quand bon te semble. »  
  
Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, et il rit tout bas.  
  
« Pourquoi tu es ici? »  
  
« Oh! Je voulais simplement te faire savoir qu'on allait au bal ensemble. » Dit-elle doucement avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. « Bonne nuit, très cher. » Et elle quitta la chambre aussi promptement que silencieusement, pendant que le cerveau endormi de Dean tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. 


	14. Un troupeau de mâle testostéronés!

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Un troupeau de mâles testostéronés!  
  
Le matin suivant, Mayra rejoignit Ginny dans la salle commune.  
  
« Hé! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais décidé d'aller au bal avec Dean! » S'exclama tout de suite Ginny en la voyant.  
  
« Je suis désolé Ginny! » Dit Mayra avec un sourire et un ton sarcastique. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps encore de te le dire puisque cette décision est assez récente... Elle a été prise à... MINUIT ET DEMI hier soir! » Finit-elle en roulant les yeux.  
  
« Oh... C'est que je croyais que ça faisait plus longtemps, puisque tout le monde le sait déjà. »  
  
« Quoi?! »  
  
« Hé oui! En fait c'est Seamus qui l'a dit à Harry, qui l'a dit à Ron, qui l'a dit à Hermione, qui l'a dit à Pavarti, qui l'a dit à Lavande, qui me l'a dit. »  
  
« C'est tout de même incroyable combien le temps on peut garder une information pour soi dans cette maison! » Dit-elle incrédule.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Mayra se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes lui lançaient des regards dans la salle commune. Principalement des regards féminins. Principalement de regards hostiles... En effet, il y avait, entre autres, un groupe de cinquième et sixième année qui l'observait et qui semblait tout sauf enchanté par sa présence. « Non, mais c'est quoi leur problème? » Pensa-t-elle. Voyant son expression, Ginny répondit à a question sans qu'elle l'eut posée.  
  
« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'attirer la sympathie du groupe d'admiratrice de Dean en leur volant leur... objet d'adoration?! » Lui dit- elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
Mayra poussa un soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se fichait complètement que ces filles la boudent ou non. À ce moment là, Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil descendirent du dortoir et, lorsqu'elles virent Mayra, une expression enthousiaste se dessina au même moment sur leur visage et elle se précipitèrent vers elle. Cela fit rire Mayra. «Elles partagent le même cerveau ou quoi? Au moins elles, elles ne me boudent pas.» Pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas au bal avec DEAN THOMAS! » S'exclama Pavarti. « Tu savais qu'il n'a jamais été accompagné à aucun des bals qu'il y eut à Poudlard durant les trois dernières années?» Mayra fit signe que non. C'est Lavande qui continua. «Et bien c'est le cas! Le pauvre petit! C'est qu'il ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule cavalière! Il faut qu'il danse avec toutes les filles présentes!» Elle et Pavarti commencèrent une de leurs séances de gloussements incontrôlables. Mayra et Ginny en profitèrent pour s'éloigner vers le foyer.  
  
« Ça ne te gêne pas ce qu'elles viennent de te dire à propos de Dean? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te délaisse un peu pendant le bal?» Demanda Ginny.  
  
« Non. Pas le moins du monde! Je savais déjà comment il était avant d'accepter d'y aller avec lui. Et... Sérieusement Ginny! Comment peux-tu croire qu'il aurait même l'ENVIE de s'éloigner de moi durant le bal? » Elles se mirent à rire. « Parlant du bal... Est-ce que Harry a fini par t'inviter? » Voyant le visage de Ginny, elle devina que non. « Bon, alors il faudra que tu le fasses toi-même! »  
  
« Certainement pas! »  
  
« Oh! Que si mademoiselle! Le voilà justement! Harry! Viens ici s'il te plaît! »  
  
« Non! » Marmonna Ginny. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry se dirigeait déjà vers elles.  
  
« Salut les filles! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Mayra? »  
  
« Oh! Moi, rien. Mais Ginny à quelque chose à te demander. »  
  
Elle vit les joues de Harry rosir un peu. Elle sourit.  
  
« Ginny... heu.. Tu, tu voulais me demander quelque chose? »  
  
Ginny, qui lançait à Mayra un regard qui disait "Tu vas me le payer!" (Regard que cette dernière ignorait), se tourna vers Harry en rougissant ardemment.  
  
« Je... je ... C'est qu'il y a le bal et... heu... Je voulais... Je me demandais... si... enfin... si tu voulais y aller... avec moi. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas. De toute façon, tu as sûrement déjà quelqu'un. C'était vraiment ridicule de ma part de demander. J'aurais dû savoir que... » Elle parlait à une vitesse folle.  
  
De son côté, Harry semblait pétrifié, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Mayra les regardait avec le plus grand amusement. À un certain point, elle ne put plus se contenir et elle éclata de rire. Ce faisant, elle mit fin au "discours" de Ginny et donna à Harry l'occasion de glisser un mot.  
  
« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'y aller avec toi Ginny. » Répondit-il avec une vois quasi-inaudible. Il sourit. « Je... j'ignorait que tu... heu... enfin... que tu avais des sentiments pour moi... alors je n'avais jamais osé te dire que tu m'intéressais. » Il paraissait gêné.  
  
Ginny le regardait incrédule. Elle finit par éclater.  
  
« Évidemment! Monsieur n'est pas capable de voir ce qui est juste devant lui! Tout le monde le savait sauf toi Harry!... Depuis SIX ANS! »  
  
Harry était confus.  
  
« Je... Je... » Il semblait incapable de prononcer un mot avec le visage furieux de Ginny qu'il avait devant lui. « Je suis désolé? » C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.  
  
Ginny le regarda un moment avant de s'avancer vers lui. Par instinct de préservation, Harry fit un pas en arrière. Malheureusement... ou heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas la chance d'aller bien loin. Ginny agrippa l'avant de sa robe pour l'entraîner vers elle. Rapidement, elle plaça une main sur la nuque de Harry pour l'attirer, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il allait perdre pied, mais une fois le choc passé, il sembla plus qu'apprécier le sens de l'initiative de la plus jeune Weasley.  
  
C'est donc avec un sourire de satisfaction que Mayra se dirigea "seule" vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Arrivée là, elle aperçut Dean et alla le rejoindre. En la voyant approcher, Dean se lava d'un bon pour lui tirer la chaise à côté de lui.  
  
« Je vous souhaite le bon matin Miss Lafféma. » Lui dit-il, après lui avoir baisé la main. « Je dois te dire Mayra, que je n'attendais plus ta réponse. Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller aux bals accompagné, alors je n'avais cherché personne pour te remplacer. »  
  
« De toute façon, ça aurait été inutile de chercher puisque je suis irremplaçable. » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement hautin.  
  
« Exactement très chère! » Il lui fit un de ses irrésistibles sourires.  
  
« J'ai en effet entendu dire que tu es allé seul aux bals des trois dernières années. »  
  
« Oui... Que veux-tu? Avec le grand coeur que j'ai, je ne peux pas me résigner à briser les rêves d'autant de filles en en choisissant une seule. »  
  
« Vraiment? Je croyais plutôt que c'était parce que tu te fais toujours un plaisir de ravir les filles que leur cavalier aurait laissées sans surveillance trop longtemps... » Elle le regardait avec un sourire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant sa réponse.  
  
Il se contenta d'élargir son propre sourire et de lever un sourcil avant d'ajouter : « Il y a peut-être un peu de cela aussi... »  
  
Et ils rirent ensemble. Ils furent interrompus par un petit cri qui venait de l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentard. Pansy, qui semblait au comble de la joie, était agrippée au cou de Draco qui, lui, semblait plutôt ennuyé et tentait de la repousser doucement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco va au bal avec Pansy! Il a beau toujours être un crétin prétentieux... enfin... peut-être pas toujours... Il reste qu'il mérite mieux que Parkinson! Elle n'a rien affaire avec lui! Il lui faut une fille plus... moins... Aarrrg! Pas Parkinson! » Pensa Mayra.  
  
Ron vint s'asseoir devant Mayra et Dean.  
  
« Salut les tourtereaux... AaaAAAWWWWwww... Bien dormi? »  
  
« T'as l'air fatigué Ron. » Dit Mayra, un peu inquiète des deux cernes bleus sous les yeux de son ami.  
  
« C'est juste que je suis resté tard à la bibliothèque hier. »  
  
Mayra fronça les sourcils. La bibliothèque n'était pas un endroit où on avait l'habitude de voir souvent Ron.  
  
« Hermione avait besoin d'une information, et comme elle est débordée, je lui ai proposé de faire la recherche à sa place. »  
  
Ron rougissait un peu. Mayra eut un sourire en coin. Il semblait que deux autres de ses amis allaient se retrouver en couple. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Dean.  
  
« Ma soeur n'est pas avec toi May? Où est-ce qu'elle est? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« C'est à Harry que tu devrais le demander. » Dit simplement Mayra.  
  
« Harry? Pourquoi est-ce que Harry saurait où... » Soudain son visage s'alluma. « Tu veux dire que... Harry et Ginny? » Mayra approuva de la tête. Ron fit une grimace. « Ma soeur? »  
  
Dean se pencha en avant pour parler à Ron. « Tu sais Ron, je ne sais pas si tu as jeté un coup d'oeil à ta soeur dernièrement, mais... Disons qu'elle a... "grandi". » Il dessina des courbes dans l'aire avec ses mains. « Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a qui l'on fait. Et ils sont nombreux si tu veux savoir. » Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard de Ron l'en dissuada.  
  
Même si la réaction de Ron était un peu immature, Mayra ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Ron aimait vraiment beaucoup sa soeur et son rôle de frère surprotecteur prenait le dessus. Il avait de la difficulté à accepter qu'elle était désormais une proie potentielle pour le troupeau de mâles "testostéronés" de son âge. Le fait que Harry soit l'heureux élu dans le coeur de Ginny allait probablement l'aider à l'accepter. Mayra aurait bien aimé avoir cette relation là avec ses frères.  
  
Il terminèrent leur déjeuner, auquel Harry et Ginny n'assistèrent pas, et se levèrent pour aller à leur cours. Dean et Mayra s'entendirent pour dire que, demain soir, Dean attendrait Mayra dans la salle commune de Griffondor pour ensuite aller au bal ensemble. Mayra se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié son devoir dans sa chambre et fit demi-tour vers la tour de Griffondor. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de tomber sur Ginny et Harry sur un divan devant le foyer. Ils semblaient soudés l'un à l'autre et n'avaient même pas remarqué que Mayra venait d'entré. « Ils n'avaient pas dû remarquer que j'étais partie non plus. » Pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire silencieux.  
  
« Hum, hum! » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers elle et rougirent violemment. Cette fois Mayra rit pour de bon, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait ressortir la couleur des yeux de Harry.  
  
« Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais si vous preniez la peine de regarder un peu au tour de vous, vous remarqueriez que tout le monde est déjà en cours. »  
  
Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient sur ce divan depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, et s'emparèrent de livres pour ensuite franchir le tableau. Mayra secoua la tête et monta chercher son devoir dans sa chambre.  
  
« Mission "Harry meets Ginny" accompli! » 


	15. Halloween Bouh!

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 15 :  
  
Le jour du bal, ce fut la frénésie dans toute l'école. Alors que certains, surtout certaines, avant déjà choisit depuis des semaines ce qu'ils allaient porter le jour J, d'autres fouillaient encore avec angoisse leur garde-robe à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Il y avait aussi les retardataires qui se cherchait un partenaire à la dernière minute. Les élèves eurent également le loisir d'assister à une scène entre une élève de Poufsouffle et une de Serdaigle. Elles disaient toutes deux avoir été invitées la première par Justin Flinch. Il semblait que ce dernier n'avait pu se décider entre ses deux "soupirantes", et avait accepté les deux propositions en espérant que l'une d'elles se trouve un autre cavalier et que le dilemme se règle ainsi de lui-même. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eut cette chance.  
  
Ginny dû se rendre compte que désormais, Mayra n'était pas la seule a s'être attiré les foudres de la population féminine de Poudlard. La légitimité du couple Potter-Weasley ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais pour Ginny, ça n'aurait pas peu avoir moins d'importance. Elle et Harry étaient tous deux aux anges et voyant leur bonheur à tous les deux, les autres ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'accepter... éventuellement. Même Draco, pour qui cela aurait été facile, n'émit aucun commentaire désobligeant à leur égard.  
  
Ron, pour qui la nouvelle selon laquelle sa s?ur était devenue une jeune femme pleine de "potentiel" aux yeux même de ses amis avait été dure à avaler, fut dans l'obligation, lui aussi, de constater qu'il n'avait jamais vu Harry ni même Ginny aussi heureux. De plus, il y avait trouvé là une excellente opportunité de taquiner sa s?ur et son meilleur ami en même temps. Ce, évidemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse planer le fait qu'elle possède une information mystérieuse qu'il ne veut pas qui soit dévoiler. La possibilité que Harry devienne éventuellement son beau frère n'était pas sans le consoler non plus.  
  
Dès la fin des cours, les filles de précipitèrent vers leur dortoir avec l'intention de ne pas en sortir tant que l'image que leur projetait leur miroir ne soit pas parfaite.  
  
Malgré les effort qu'elle faisait pour se calmer, Mayra avait toujours des papillons dans l'estomac.  
  
« Calme toi May! » Lui répéta Ginny pour la dixième fois en une heure.  
  
Ginny portait une robe de velours bleu foncé avec des broderies d'un bleu poudre représentant des oiseaux qui ornaient le colle en V et le bas de la robe. Le contraste avec la chevelure flamboyante qui lui tombait simplement jusqu'au milieu du dos était à couper le souffle. Mayra pensa qu'en la voyant Harry allait très certainement se rendre compte que le jour où Ginny avait agrippé sa robe pour lui "imposer" un baiser passionné, était le jour le plus chanceux de sa vie. Elle rit intérieurement quand l'idée lui vint qu'il allait probablement avoir un accès de jalousie parce qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à le remarquer. Mayra, elle, portait une robe fait d'un tissu vaporeux. L'étoffe était d'un agencement complexe de diverses teinte de verts qui se mairaient fort bien avec ses cheveux auburn, remontés pour l'occasion, et faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
« Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire comme ça. Tout se passera bien. » Dit-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour répondre à Ginny.  
  
À ces mots, Ginny se dirigea vers la porte, mais pivota pour voir que Mayra était encore assise sur son lit et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se levée tout de suite.  
  
« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de y aller. Il est déjà 6h30, on devait rejoindre les garçons il y a un quart d'heure. »  
  
« Justement! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on contrevienne à la "loi de la demi heure"! » Répondit Mayra, feignant un air outré.  
  
« "loi de la demi heure"? »  
  
« Mais oui! La loi selon laquelle il est inconvenant de faire attendre son cavalier moins d'une demi heure! » Expliqua Mayra, sérieuse. Ginny avait un air amusé et septique. « Briser cette règle ne ferais qu'annihiler le déséquilibre qu'il existe dans la tête de nos garçons en ce moment. Il bénéfique pour nous d'entretenir l'état précaire entre l'envie et l'exaspération dans lequel ils sont en se moment. »  
  
« C'est diabolique comme plan Mayra Lafféma! C'est de la manipulation! Et... j'adore ça! » Finit par dire Ginny.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Mayra sur le lit, et elles ne descendirent du dortoir que lorce que l'horloge indiqua 6h45. Dans la salle commune attendaient Harry et Dean. Harry se leva d'un bond avec une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Malgré le fait que Dean eut essayé de le rassurer, il avait fini par se convaincre que Ginny avait changé d'idée et ne viendrait pas. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. Dean et Mayra décidèrent de quitter la salle tout de suite. Mayra remarqua que Dean, contrairement à Harry, n'avait pas l'air surpris outre mesure du retard de Mayra.  
  
« Vous êtes absolument sublime se soir, très chère. » La complimenta-t-il en lui baisant la main.  
  
« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu ne m'en veut pas pour t'avoir fait attendre, Dean? » Demanda-t-elle avec son meilleur air innocent.  
  
Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules en soupirant. « Qui suis-je pour critiquer la « loi de la demi heure? » Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu et poursuivirent leur chemin. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les grande salle, Mayra jeta, de temps à autres, de furtifs coups d'oeil à son compagnon. Dean était définitivement un beau garçon, surtout dans la robe rouge sombre qu'il portait se soir. Oui... Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'aller au bal avec lui et comprenait très bien que certaine puissent la jalouser. C'est alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Une douce musique jouait déjà, difficile de dore d'où elle venait, car il n'y avait pas d'orchestre en vu. Le étant donné le temps qu'avait pris les filles pour descendre dans la salle commune, le repas était déjà commencé.  
  
À l'occasion de l'Halloween, Dumbledore avait décidé de réunir toute les maisons. Les tables étaient disposé de façon à former un U et les élèves des quatre maisons s'étaient mêlés les uns aux autres. Cela rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus détendu que d'habitude. On remarquait cependant que, de façon général, les Serpentard s'étaient regroupés entre eux... ou bien était-ce les autres élèves qui les avaient évité? C'était dur à dire.  
  
Dean et Mayra aperçurent Ron et Hermione et allèrent les rejoindre.  
  
« Hey, vous deux! », les salua joyeusement Ron. « Alors Mayra... Tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur la coqueluche de ces dames! »  
  
Dean regarda Mayra avec un air attendri. « Que voulez-vous? Je ne peux rien contre son charme! » Dit-il d'un ton dramatique, en l'attirant contre lui et lui baisant bruyamment le cou. Cela chatouilla Mayra qui se mit à rire en essayant de repousser Dean qui la chatouillait toujours. Ils finirent par s'asseoir et commencèrent à manger.  
  
Mayra remarqua que Draco et Pansy étaient assis non loin de là. Pansy semblait soudée à Draco. En fait, si elle avait été plus proche de lui, elle aurait été sur ses genou. Cela rappela à Mayra qu'elle avait déjà occupé cette position. Elle frissonna. Draco, lui, affichait un masque blasé, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement.  
  
Le repas prit fin, et seul des élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année restèrent pour le bal. C'est à ce moment là que Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
«Mais où étiez vous donc passé?» Leur demanda Mayra qui savait pertinemment où ils étaient et, surtout, ce qu'il faisaient.  
  
Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
«On n'avait pas très faim.» S'empressa de répondre Harry.  
  
Ils s'assirent avec eux, et Ginny murmura à Mayra : «Tu avais raison, la "loi de la demi heure" marche comme un charme...»  
  
Une fois que tous les plus jeunes élèves se furent dirigés vers leur dortoir, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer que le bal commençait, et, dès qu'il fut rassit, la musique d'ambiance s'intensifia et les tables disparurent pour laisser de la place aux danseurs.  
  
Mayra fut un peu déçue que la musique qui jouait était aussi... classique. Elle se laissa tout de même entraînée sur la piste par Dean pour une valse. Elle fut enchantée de constater que Dean possédait un sens du rythme certain et une grâce peu commune. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa musique préférée, elle eut beaucoup de plaisir. Dean la fit rire et sourire un nombre incalculable de fois. Ils observèrent leur amis qui, eux aussi était entrain de danser.  
  
Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas très loin d'eux. Ron semblait extrêmement nerveux, ce qui était toujours aussi amusant à voir quand on considèrent sa taille imposante. Hermione, elle, avait la tête sur son épaule et, les yeux fermés, semblait perdu dans l'appréciation de l'odeur de des vêtements de Ron.  
  
«Ils sont trop mignons!» S'exclama Mayra, tout bas dans l'oreille de Dean. Il lui sourit et hocha de la tête.  
  
Beaucoup plus loin, un peu à part du reste des danseurs, Ginny et Harry tournaient tranquillement sur la musique. Ils dansaient coulés l'un à l'autre, leurs fronts collés. Harry murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire Ginny et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. C'était absolument magnifique de les voir tous les deux.  
  
Mayra soupira, à la fois de contentement et de frustration. «Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ça moi aussi?» Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Puis, il y avait Draco et Pansy. Leurs expressions respectives contrastaient énormément l'une avec l'autre. Pansy semblait au comble du bonheur, elle avait la tête haute. Il était évident qu'elle était exceptionnellement fière de se montrer au bras de Draco. De son côté, il montait toujours le même ennui.  
  
«Il n'a pas l'air de profiter de la soirée.» Comment-a Dean qui suivait le regard de Mayra. «Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir quand on sait de qui il est accompagné.» Il remarqua le regard froid que sa compagne lançait à Patsy, mais n'émit aucun commentaires.  
  
Après quatre ou cinq danses, ils allèrent se rassoire. Dean quitta Mayra un moment pour aller leur chercher de quoi à boire. Mayra, laissa son esprit dérivé alors qu'elle regardait distraitement l'activité sur la piste de danse. Ses pensés furent interrompue par une voix près d'elle.  
  
«Alors, ton cavalier ta abandonné?»  
  
Elle se retourna. C'était Draco. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris la place à côté de lui. Elle se remis de sa surprise rapidement.  
  
«Pas du tout! Il est aimablement allé nous chercher à boire. N'est-ce pas charmant de sa part?» Répondit-elle avec un sourire sucré.  
  
Sur ce, Dean fit son apparition avec deux verres dans les mains.  
  
«Tiens, tiens... Bonsoir Draco. Alors, on essaye de me ravir ma compagne?» Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il regarda ensuite Mayra. «Mais je te comprend d'avoir essayé.» Il tourna ensuite son regard par dessus l'épaule de Draco, et il aperçut Patsy. «Si j'était toi, j'irais retrouver ma cavalière... elle n'a pas l'air très contente...»  
  
Draco se retourna, poussa un soupir et commença à s'en aller mais se ravisa. Il s'adressa à Mayra.  
  
«Je suis un peu déçu, je croyais que tu été plus doué que ça pour la danse. Non, ce n'était guère impressionnant.» Et il partit rejoindre Patsy.  
  
Mayra fulminait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la musique qu'on jouait était d'un ennui mortel!  
  
«Ne t'en fais pas May. J'ai trouvé que tu dansais très bien. C'est seulement que tu es meilleure sur une musique plus animée.» La rassura-t-il en lui serrant la main pour l'apaiser.  
  
Elle le regarda curieusement. «Comment tu as su que je préférais la musique plus rythmée?»  
  
«C'était évident. Quand on dansait, tout ton corps criait d'impatience!» dit-il en riant.  
  
«Vraiment? J'ignorais que mon corps pouvais me trahir comme ça.» Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
«En réalité, c'était évident POUR MOI parce que... tu sais à quel point que suis attentif à ton... langage corporel.» Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu. «Et je te comprend. Moi aussi je préfère la musique qui bouge. Surtout la musique de moldu.»  
  
«Tu connais la musique de moldu? Tu sais, mois aussi c'est ce que je préfère. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais te montrer mon lecteur CD.»  
  
«Un lecteur CD? Tu à un lecteur CD qui fonctionne à Poudlard?» Elle hocha fièrement de la tête. «Wow! Tu sais que ça pourrait nous ouvrir certaine possibilité...» Lui dit-il, excité. Elle avait un regard sincèrement curieux. «Tu exerces un sort d'amplification sur tes écouteurs et tu te retrouve avec un système de son! Et... la possibilité de faire une petite fiesta!»  
  
Le visage de Mayra s'illumina.  
  
« Dean, tu es génial! »  
  
« Oui, je sais. »  
  
Ils rirent en se regardant, complices.  
  
À mesure que le temps passait, l'atmosphère dans le grande salle se réchauffait... de même que la température. Mayra commençait à avoir drôlement chaud, et Dean dût le remarquer car il lui demanda :  
  
« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air une minute? »  
Mayra soupira de soulagement. « Oh, oui! S'il te plaît! »  
  
Il lui sourit, la pris par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortit de la grande salle. Il quittèrent le château par la porte principale et s'assirent simplement sur les marches. Mayra accueillit avec joie la fraîche brise d'automne qui effleurait son visage. Ensuite, elle retira ses chaussures.  
  
« Je me demande pourquoi nous nous obstinons toujours à porter ses maudites chaussures à talons hauts! C'est vraiment inhumain! » Pesta-t-elle en se frottant les pieds.  
  
« Attend, laisse moi faire. »  
  
Il s'installa deux marches plus bas, lui pris les pieds et commença à la masser. Mayra poussa un soupire de bien aise et se détendit tout de suite. Mayra se dit que ce garçon là avait définitivement des mains d'ange.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça une moment. Mayra les yeux fermés écoutant les bruits de la nuit avec comme fond la musique du bal en sourdine et Dean massant, caressant les pieds et les chevilles de Mayra.  
  
« Merci Dean. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien. »  
  
Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
« Ça m'a fait plaisir. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
  
« Mayra, je... je... »  
  
Ils se regardèrent, et Dean se pencha doucement vers elle. Leurs visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent lentement. « Wow! Je me doutait qu'il devait bien embrasser, avec ces lèvres là... Mais pas à ce point là. » Pensa Mayra. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de Mayra et elle enroula ses mains autour de son coup.  
  
Ce petit interlude dura encore plusieurs minutes. « Je comprend maintenant pourquoi toute ces filles son folles de lui! Mais... c'est étrange, ... je me sens... je sens... rien. » Alors que cette pensé traversa l'esprit de Mayra, Dean mit fin à leur baiser.  
  
Dean lui sourit, mais quelque chose dans son sourire trahissait un malaise. Mayra comprenait parfaitement ce qui le tracassait. Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant.  
  
« C'était... étrange, hein? »  
  
Il semblait soudain soulagé. « Toi aussi ça t'a fait ça? C'était... c'était agréable, mais... je sais pas trop. C'était comme si j'embrassais ma s?ur. »  
  
« Oui! C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti aussi! »  
  
« De toute façon, je savait que tu ne m'aimais pas. Ton coeur est déjà pris alors..... »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais de quoi tu parles? »  
  
« Et bien, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai déjà vu assez de filles amoureuses pour en reconnaître une quand je la vois! Draco a de la chance... et toi aussi, si j'en crois la façon dont il te regarde. »  
  
« De quelle façon? » S'empressa de demander Mayra.  
  
Il sourit à l'impatience de sa camarade. « Comme si ça lui faisait mal d'être près de toi et de ne pas t'avoir... comme s'il voulais être le seul à pouvoir poser les mains sur toi. »  
  
Mayra frissonna à la simple idée des mains de Draco sur elle.  
  
« J'espère qu'il ne s'en ai pas aperçu. Dans le cas contraire, sa tête va tellement enfler qu'il ne passera plus dans les cadres de portes. Si jamais, je dis bien "si jamais", lui et moi on doit un jour être ensemble, il faudra qu'il mette de côté son arrogance... enfin... qu'il la mette de côté avec moi. Après tout, je ne veux pas sortir avec un autre garçon, c'est lui que je veux.»  
  
« Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une solution... il faut le faire supplier! »  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux.  
  
« Tu sais May, ce soir tout le monde nous a vu sortir ensemble de la grande salle. Je pense que ce serait bien que l'école croit que nous somme un couple, parce que... ce qui est hors de notre atteinte est TELLEMENT plus attrayant! »  
  
« Parfait! De toute façon, ça va être une partie de plaisir : j'adore flirter avec toi! » Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
« Oh! Mais moi de même très chère! » Dit-il avant de lui baiser la main avec un geste dramatique et de l'aider à se lever. « Tu as envie de retourner au bal? »  
  
« Non. Je suis complètement vidée. Et puis je crois qu'il est préférable de laisser planer le doute sur nos... hum, hum!... activités. »  
  
« Fort bien! Vous me laisserez vous raccompagner, mon adorée? »  
  
« Mais faites donc, cher amour. »  
  
Et ils furent en route vers la tour de Griffondor, alors que les rumeurs à leur sujet allaient déjà bon train au bal. 


	16. Faisons comme si

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Faisons comme si...  
  
C'était donc décidé: Mayra et Dean allaient jouer les couples pendant un moment. Ça devait avoir l'air vrai, donc tout le monde devait croire que ça l'était, sauf bien entendu Ginny à qui Mayra ne pouvait de toute façon rien cacher.  
  
Le jour suivant celui du bal étant un Samedi, il n'eut guère d'élèves de cinquième, sixième ou septième année dans la grande salle, pour le déjeuner, avant 10h00. Mayra y entra, les yeux à demi ouverts, aux environs de 10h30. Dean, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, se trouvait déjà là. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ils eurent un sourire complice.  
  
Mayra se dirigea tranquillement vers lui. Elle s'arrêta une seconde derrière son "petit ami", et lui embrassa affectueusement le cou avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
« Bon matin, ma beauté! » Lui dit-il avec un sourire radieux. « Tu veux du jus d'orange? »  
  
« Oh! Tu serais gentil... »  
  
Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute de leur relation pour les Griffondor présents, et, si on en croit la tendance, il en irait de même pour le reste de l'école d'ici l'heure du souper.  
  
Pour couronner le tout, Mayra prenait un malin plaisir à cette petite machination. Même s'ils eurent terminé leur déjeuner, ils restèrent dans la grande salle pour tenir compagnie à leurs amis qui venaient d'arriver.  
  
« Alors, vous êtes vraiment ensemble? » Demanda Ginny. Elle avait l'air incrédule. Mayra hocha la tête. « Ah... Je croyait que tu... enfin... peu importe. »  
  
« Elle se doute de quelque chose. Je ne peux VRAIMENT rien lui cacher. » Pensa Mayra.  
  
Elle fit un discret signe de tête à Ginny, lui indiquant la sortie de la grande salle. Ginny comprit immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Mayra et moi, nous devons aller à la bibliothèque, alors on se reverra dans une heure et demi au dîner. » Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et se leva en même temps que Mayra.  
  
« Mais Ginny, on est samedi matin! Tu peux bien te reposer un peu. » S'objecta-t-il en la prenant par la taille.  
  
Ginny le repoussa doucement.  
  
« Vous saurez, M Potter, que ce n'est pas parce que nous investis dans un relation que je ne vais pas être aussi studieuse qu'avant! Alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » Elle se dégagea et s'orienta vers la sortie.  
  
Mayra la suivit.  
  
« Reviens vite, ma chérie! » Lança Dean.  
  
Mayra se retourna simplement pour lui faire un clin d'?il et suivit promptement Ginny hors de la grande salle. Ginny l'y attendait, les mains solidement encrées dur les hanches.  
  
« Alors, Miss Lafféma, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe? »  
  
« Pas ici. Viens, on va à la bibliothèque. Un samedi, on est certaines de ne pas y trouver âme qui vive. »  
  
Elles pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ne devait pas s'attendre à voir quel qu'élève que ce soit, car elle sursauta à en faire une crise cardiaque en les apercevant toutes les deux.  
  
Elles s'installèrent au fond de la salle.  
  
« Alors... J'attend. » Dit Ginny.  
  
« C'est juste une petite représentation. Dean et moi, on joue la comédie. Hier soir, il s'est rendu compte de j'avais un ?il sur Draco et il a proposé de m'aider à jouer la carte de la jalousie. Voilà! »  
  
« C'est gentil de sa part. »  
  
« Oui... mais je pense surtout que ça va lui servir à lui aussi. Rien de mieux que de quitter le marcher un moment pour revenir en force plus tard! En plus, c'est TELLEMENT amusant! Dean et moi, on sait qu'on a aucune attirance amoureuse l'un envers l'autre alors on peut flirter aussi outrageusement qu'on le souhaite sans qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous. »  
  
« Je vois. » Dit Ginny avec un sourire, entrevoyant la plaisante imposture crée par son amie.  
  
« Oh! J'allais oublier! Il m'a aussi fait part d'une autre de ses brillantes idées! Tu sais, mon lecteur CD? Et bien, il m'a fait remarquer qu'il suffirait d'un simple sortilège d'amplification sonore pour transformer mes écouteur en haut-parleurs! Ce qui nous permettrait... »  
  
« De faire une super soirée! Ça, c'est l'idée du siècle! Fais moi penser d'embrasser Dean la prochaine fois que je le vois! »  
  
« Hé! Du calme! » Dit Mayra en riant. « Dean est supposé être MON petit ami je te signale! »  
  
À ce moment là, le principal intéressé entra dans la bibliothèque. Il salua mme Pince qui une fois de plus sembla intriguée par le nombre croisant d'élèves présents en ce samedi matin. En arrivant jusqu'au filles, il demanda à Mayra :  
  
« Elle sait? » Mayra hocha la tête. « Bon! Dès que vous êtes parties, Draco est venu à notre table et m'a demandé "Alors, il paraît que tu sort avec Lafféma. Est-ce que c'est vrai?", et je lui répondu "Oui. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Je suis avec la plus merveilleuse fille de l'école!", et il à seulement ajouter, avec un ton sarcastique, "ABSOLUMENT épatant!", et il est parti. »  
  
Mayra ne savait pas trop quoi penser. « C'est un bon ou un mauvais signe tu crois? »  
  
« Un très bon signe! Disons que l'annonce de notre "relation" l'a fortement irrité! Après notre "conversation", il est allé s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard avec un l'air d'être horriblement de mauvais poil, il n'a pas adressé la parole à qui que ce soit et n'a rien mangé non plus! »  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mayra. Son plan marchait à merveille! Mais, maintenant, il fallait donner le coup de grâce.  
  
« Je pense... qu'il est temps de montrer à cette école ce que ça veut vraiment sire de s'amuser. Que diriez-vous d'organiser une petite soirée la fin de semaine prochaine? »  
  
Dean et Ginny approuvèrent et ils se mirent tous au travail pour mettre au point la soirée. D'abord, il fallais trouver un endroit assez grand pour contenir tout ce monde. Le Weasley présente eut l'idée d'utiliser une ancienne agora qui se trouvait juste au dessus des cuisine, il suffirait de pauser un sortilège de silence et d'imposer un mot de passe pour l'accès à la pièce. Comme ça ils ne seraient pas dérangés par Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Ensuite, il fallait trouver un moyen de faire savoir le nouvelle aux élèves des autres maisons. Ça, c'est Dean que s'en chargea. Disons seulement qu'il avait assez de "contacte" dans les autres maisons pour leur assurer que le message serait passé. Et pour ce qui est de la musique, le problème était déjà réglé grâce au lecteur CD de Mayra.  
  
Au cours de la semaine suivante, Dean commença à étendre la nouvelle d'une petite fête donnée dans une pièce cachée du château. Mais Mayra avait insisté pour inviter Draco elle-même. Donc, au début de la semaine, à la fin de leur cours d'Enchantement, elle s'approcha de Draco avec un sourire mielleux.  
  
« Bonjour Draco! Ça va comme tu veux! »  
  
Il se contenta de la regarder avec un sourcil relevé, avant de replonger la tête dans son sac, où il rangeait ses livre.  
  
« J'ignore si tu le sais déjà, mais... » Elle baissa le ton de sa voix. « ... il y aura une soirée la fin de semaine prochaine, toutes les maisons sont invitées. » Maintenant, il la regardait en essayant de cacher son intérêt. « Je me suis dit que tu serais sans doute intéressé. »  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, miss je sais tout? »  
  
Elle se pencha en s'appuyant sur son bureau. « Et bien... ça te donnerais l'occasion de voir de quoi je suis capable sur une piste de danse... avec de la VRAI musique. Penses-y. »  
  
Elle lui donna un baiser bruyant sur le front et quitta la classe en roulant les hanches.  
J'espère que vous aimez ça!! Continuez de m'envoyer vos commentaire s.v.p. 


	17. Deux pour un tango

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Deux pour un tango  
  
La nouvelle était lancée: il allait y avoir une méga fiesta à Poudlard. C'était sur toutes les lèvres. D'ailleurs, Mayra trouvait fort surprenant que les professeurs n'en eurent pas eu vent, étant donné le peu de discrétion dont faisaient preuve la plupart des élèves. Mais, comme personne n'avait essayé de contrecarrer leur plan, c'était probablement qu'ils ne prêtaient pas grande attention aux bavardages des étudiants... ou qu'ils n'y voyaient pas de problème, mais Mayra en doutait.  
  
La première fin de semaine de novembre, les élèves, à partir des troisièmes année, avaient l'occasion d'aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard. C'était la raison pour laquelle, pour une fois, on retrouva très tôt la grande salle remplie pour le déjeuner.  
  
« J'ai tellement hâte! » dit Mayra. « Je ne suis jamais allé à Pré-au- Lard. »  
  
« Tu vas adorer! C'est génial! » dit Ron. « Ah! C'est l'heure du courrier. »  
  
Un hibou dans un état d'extrême fatigue vint s'écraser devant Ron. Celui-ci détacha la lettre attachée à sa patte, en lut l'inscription et la tendit à Ginny.  
  
« Tiens, » dit-il « ça vient de maman. »  
  
Ginny prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Brusquement, son visage devint écarlate. Elle releva la tête et jeta un regard courroucé ver son frère.  
  
« C'est toi!? C'est toi qui a écrit à maman pour lui dire que Harry est mon petit ami? »  
  
« Bien... oui. C'est vrai, non? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire? »  
  
Ginny lui tendit la lettre d'un geste prompt. Ron la lut et éclata de rire. El ne pouvait plu s'arrêter. Mayra prit la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le table. Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas rejoindre Ron dans son hilarité (Après tout, elle ne voulait pas enrager Ginny plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà).  
  
Mme Weasley avait écrit une lettre très touchante et très embarrassante sur sa fierté de voir son unique fille devenir une femme. Et ce n'était pas tout! C'était suivit d'une foule de conseils et d'avertissement sur la "sécurité".  
  
La table de Griffondor fut témoin d'un nouvel affrontement entre le frère et la soeur Weasley. Mayra les écouta distraitement en lisant les lettres envoyées pas ses amis du Québec qui lui faisait un compte rendu de la vie à Garannéa. Elle soupira. Le Québec lui manquait.  
  
Puis, son regard se perdit dans la grande salle et se retrouva, comme par magie, sur la personne de Draco Malfoy. Un magnifique et imposant grand-duc était perché sur son épaule, pendant qu'il déroulait le parchemin que l'animal venait de lui livré. « Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi irrésistible! » pensa Mayra en secouant lentement la tête.  
  
Soudain, le visage que Draco s'assombrit. Non... en fait, son regard s'assombrit et, si cela est même possible, son visage blêmit. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Pendant un instant, il parut paniqué, puis il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
Les yeux de Draco se promenèrent sur chacun des visages autour de la table de Serpentard. Mayra remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne soutint son regard, mais détournèrent les yeux. Évidemment, aucun Serpentard avec deux sous de bon sens n'offenserait le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Ensuite, il s'arrêta sur quelqu'un. À cause de la distance, Mayra fut incapable de distinguer de qui il s'agissait, mais à en juger à la manière dont se durcit le visage de Draco, ce ne devait pas être une personne très chère à son coeur.  
  
« Hé oh! Mayra!? Tu viens? » C'était Ginny. Elle la regardait avec un air inquiet.  
  
« Oui, oui. J'arrive. »  
  
Elle croqua une dernière fois dans son muffin, attrapa une pomme et se leva avec Ginny.  
  
À l'extérieur, un vent froid d'automne soufflait en rafales, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait empêcher les élèves de profiter de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde portait un chapeau solidement enfoncé sur la tête et tenait leur cape fermement autour d'eux.  
  
À cause de la température, vers la milieu de l'après-midi, pratiquement tout les élèves de l'école s'étaient rassemblés au Trois-Balais. Les discussions allaient bon train autour de bières au beurre.  
  
Mayra avait réellement beaucoup de plaisir. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Justin et elle avaient décidé de joindre deux tables et de passer la fin de l'après-midi ensemble au Trois-Balais. Dean et Mayra en profitaient pour parler un peu musique.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme disques? »  
  
« Oh... un peu de tout. J'ai une collection de 250 disques. J'ai du JaRule, Nelly, Jenifer Lopez, Sean Paul, Puddle Mud, Bif Naked, Joan Jett, Brian Adams, Bon Jovi, ... pour tous les goûts quoi! »  
  
À la table, seul Ron et Ginny ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre idée de qui étaient tous ces artistes, mais, ce soir, ils allaient être plus nombreux à entendre la musique moldue pour la première fois. Et Mayra allait se faire un plaisir de les y initier.  
  
À ce moment, la porte du pub s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Il l'ignorait, mais, à cet instant, il offrait une image des plus intimidante. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu de vêtements de qualité (rien de moins pour un Malfoy). Dans le cadre de la porte, à contre jour et avec sa cape animée par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, il donnait tout son sens au respect que sa famille inspirait sans la maison de Serpentard.  
  
Sans la moindre hésitation, il marcha d'un pas sûr jusqu'à une table où un groupe de filles, don Pansy, bavardaient. Pendant une seconde, elle parut ravie de le voir, mais son expression changea, lorsqu'il lui agrippa violemment le bras et l'entraîna sans trop de mal à l'extérieur.  
  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour piquer la curiosité de Mayra... surtout lorsque ça impliquait le sex-symbole de Poudlard.  
  
Elle prétexta d'avoir laissé son foulard dans le dernier magazin qu'ils eurent visité et déclina l'offre de Dean de l'accompagner.  
  
Elle sortit du pub et scruta le environs. « Zut! » se dit-elle. « Je l'ai perdu de vue. »  
  
Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit parler. C'était très faible, car le bruit du vent couvrait presque tout le reste. Ça venait d'une petite ruelle adjacente eu pub. Elle s'en approcha et regarda d'un oeil.  
  
Draco et Pansy étaient là. En regardant rapidement, on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un rendez-vous plutôt intime. Draco gardait Pansy serrée entre son corps et le mur. Il parlait très près de l'oreille de Pansy. Mais en prêtant plus grande attention, on remarquait l'expression tendue de Pansy et le regard dangereux de Draco. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier pour Mayra, sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas elle qui était cette position, mais Pansy.  
  
« ... Tu pensais que tu arriverais jusqu'à moi comme ça, hein? Et bien, détrompe toi! En t'associant à mon père tu n'as qu'amplifié le dégoût que j'ai pour toi! À mois que... que ce soit dans ses bonne grâces à LUI que tu veuilles être!? » La voix de Draco était comme un grondement.  
  
« Mais... mais Dra-Draco... tu ne comprends pas... je voulais juste... » Les mots de Pansy tremblaient.  
  
« Ferme la Parkinson! Je ne veux pas savoir ce tu voulais! Si j'apprend que t'as recommencé, je te garantis que je ne vais pas être aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui! »  
  
Sur ce, il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et s'avança dans la direction de Mayra pour sortir de la ruelle. Mayra s'empressa de retourner au Trois- Balais avant que Draco ne soit sorti. Elle rejoignit ses amis et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible. La conversation reprit, mais Ginny se tourna vers Mayra et lui demanda :  
  
« Tu n'étais pas allé chercher ton foulard? »  
  
Mayra fut un peu confuse un moment. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Ginny voulait dire. Puis cela lui revint et elle sortit le foulard qu'elle avait caché dans sa cape. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle s'en voulait de cacher quelque chose à Ginny, mais elle crut bon de ne pas ébruiter l'interlude entre Draco et Pansy. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas! Elle se demandait quand même ce qu'avait fait Pansy pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de Draco comme ça.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans événement notable. En revenant au Trois-Balais, Pansy eut l'air un peu ébranlée, mais elle finit par reprendre sa conversation avec ses amies.  
  
De retour au château, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le souper. Il y avait une certaine fébrilité dans l'air, comme au bal, sauf que cette fois on ne pouvait pas l'exprimer tout haut, puisque cette soirée devait être gardée secrète.  
  
Dean, Ginny et Mayra s'éclipsèrent un peu avant la fin du repas, et se dirigèrent vers... le lieu du crime en devenir!  
  
Grâce à la magie, les préparatifs ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps. Dean transforma divers objet en chaises et en divans, et Ginny posa un sortilège de silence sur la salle et imposa le mot de passe prévu ("moldu") sur le tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Mayra alla chercher son lecteur CD et ensorcela ses écouteur.  
  
« Sonorus! »  
  
« Tu as oublié tes disques. » constata Ginny.  
  
Mayra lui sourit, et sortit de son sac quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite tousse de maquillage. Elle y pointa sa baguette et murmura :  
  
« Amplificatum! »  
  
Ce qui fut une petite trousse, était maintenant une grosse valise. Mayra l'ouvrit et au même moment, Justin fit son entrée. Dean alla à sa rencontre.  
  
« Hé, Finch! On jetait justement un coup d'oeil à ton matériel de travail pour se soir. »  
  
Ils avaient demandé à Justin, qui, étant né de parents moldus, connaissait bien leur musique, de servir de DJ. Il s'avança pour jeter un regard admiratif à la valise de Mayra.  
  
Pendant un bon moment, ils n'y eut qu'eux quatre, puis, peu à peu, les autres commencèrent à arriver. Tout le monde avait prit soin d'arriver un petit groupe distancés pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
Les élèves semblaient intéressés par cette nouvelle musique, mais aussi un peu intimidés. Les fêtes incluant toutes les maisons n'était pas monnaie courante.  
  
Vers 9h30, alors que tout le monde était déjà arrivé, Draco fit son apparition. Le Draco que Mayra avait vu cet après-midi dans la ruelle avait disparu et le bon vieux Draco Malfoy était de retour. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé, un polo à manches longues noir... et son adorable sourire taquin. Il regarda autour de lui et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers Mayra.  
  
« Alors... c'est ça que tu appelles une soirée? Laisse mois te dire que je me suis plus amusé lors de mon dernier cours d'Histoire de la magie. »  
  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire égal au sien et se tourna pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Justin. Il acquiesça et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Mayra alla chercher Ginny et Pavarti qui étaient entrain de discuter sur un divan.  
  
« Allons les filles! Il est temps de mettre un peu de vie ici, vous ne croyez pas? »  
  
Elle acceptèrent, bien qu'elles se surent pas exactement ce que Mayra avait derrière la tête, et la suivirent sur la piste de danse vide.  
  
Dès qu'elles y eurent mis les pieds, le volume monta et les premières notes de la chanson "Dirty" de Christina Anguilera. Au début, Pavarti et Ginny ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, mais encouragées par Mayra et par le rythme, elles se mirent à bouger sur la musique et se laissèrent aller. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les autres filles, toutes maisons confondues, viennent les rejoindre. Les garçons furent plus réticents, mais certains se laissèrent tenter. La chanson prit fin, mais à partir de se moment là, la piste de danse ne fut plus jamais vide.  
  
Il était près de 3h30 du matin, et Mayra quitta ses amis un instant pour se diriger vers Draco qui avait l'air de trouver fort intéressant le "contenu" de la piste.  
  
« Alors... Tu t'amuses Draco? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'affalant à côté de lui sur la causeuse.  
  
« Beaucoup, en fait! » répondit-il. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'apprécie la vue de toutes ces filles qui... bougent si bien sur la musique! » Mayra roula les yeux. « Bien entendu, ce n'est plus aussi bien, puisque tu n'y es plus, mais ça reste un régal pour les yeux! » Il avait un sourire mutin, et son visage était maintenant très près du sien.  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, M Malfoy! » Dean venait d'arriver. « Pour la partie oû vous dites que ce n'est pas aussi bien sans elle, bien sûr! » Mayra lui sourit. « Viens! La prochaine est pour moi. »  
  
Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna sur la piste. C'est alors que le morceau "Hot in here" de Nelly commença. Dean et Mayra échangèrent un regard et se fut entendu : ils allaient lui en montrer! Ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Mayra avait un bras autour du cou de Dean, et lui avait les deux mains sur ses hanches. Ils mimaient tous les deux des lèvres les paroles de la chanson. Arrivé au refrain, Mayra fit semblant d'enlever son chandail. Ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre, et Dean lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
  
« Je pense qu'on touche au but. »  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et, en voyant son regard envieux, elle lui fit un regard provocateur. « Question de porter le coup de grâce! » se dit Mayra.  
  
La chanson prit fin et Draco se dirigea vers eux.  
  
« Vous permettez, M Thomas? J'aimerais avoir une danse avec l'organisatrice de la soirée. »  
  
« Oh! Mais faites donc! » Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Mayra et s'éloigna d'eux.  
  
« Tu sais danser? » demanda Mayra avec un innocence feinte.  
  
« Bien sûr! » Il semblait un peu offensé, mais il lui sourit. « Dean n'est pas très prudent... Te laisser seule... avec moi... » Il avait un regard de prédateur.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :  
  
« Je suis une grande fille tu sais... »  
  
La voix de Sean Paul se fit entendre et "Get busy" commença. Ils étaient à environ deux pieds de distance. Draco remonta ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Mayra se mit à balancer ses hanches sur le rythme et ferma les yeux. Tout son corps se laissa envelopper par la musique. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle savait qu'il s'était approché car elle sentait la chaleur de son corps arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise : il se trouvait beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Une autre source de surprise fut l'observation que Draco dansait avec une habilité étonnante.  
  
C'était incroyable! Malgré la proximité à laquelle ils se trouvaient, leur corps ne se touchaient pas parce que leurs mouvements étaient en harmonie parfaite. C'était incroyable... mais aussi très frustrant, du point de vue de Mayra. La vérité c'est qu'elle VOULAIT qu'il la touche!  
  
Comme un écho à sa pensée, il posa les mains sur les hanches de Mayra. Ce simple geste provoqua en elle un long et foudroyant frison. Il y n'y a que quelques minutes, Dean faisait la même chose, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Quand Draco le faisait, c'était tellement plus... possessif. Au lieu de la choquer, comme ça l'aurais fait normalement, elle aimait ça. Parce que même si ce geste était possessif, il était aussi une porte ouverte, une invitation pour elle... à le posséder elle aussi.  
  
Se reculant un peu, en continuant de basculer ses hanches, elle lui prit les mains et, sans les lâcher, elle se tourna de manière à ce que son dos soit tout contre le torse de Draco et que ses bras soient croisés devant elle. Et ils continuèrent de bouger à l'unisson.  
  
Elle n'entendait pas la musique. Elle ne sentait plus que les vibrassions de la basse jusqu'au fond de sa poitrine et la respiration de chaude de Draco sur la peau de son cou.  
  
La chanson se termina, mais ils restèrent comme ça l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant, comme pour ne pas briser le moment. Puis une nouvelle chanson se fit entendre. Un tout autre rythme. Langoureux, "jazzé". C'était "I put a spell on you" de Bet.e et Stef.  
  
Draco retourna Mayra, à fin qu'elle lui fit à nouveau face, et l'attira vers lui. Il plaça les bras de Mayra autour de son cou et posa ses mains dans le dos de sa partenaire. Ils tournèrent sur la musique. La tête sur la poitrine de Draco, elle écoutait les battements de son c?ur.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était là, dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui l'avait rudoyée il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui avait fait pareil à Pansy sous ses yeux cet après-midi même, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'être senti autant en sécurité de toute sa vie.  
  
Il traçait inlassablement de petit cercles avec ses pouces sur la peau nue dans le bas du dos de Mayra, pendant qu'elle passait quelques mèches de fins cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. Elle aurait pu s'endormir comme ça.  
  
Quand les dernières notes du morceau jurent jouées, Mayra voulue protester contre la simple idée de se détacher de Draco, mais n'en dit rien. Il se recula très lentement, les yeux baissés. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, releva la tête et un sourire à peine visible se dessina sur son visage angélique... un sourire triste... et « merci » fut le seul mot qui échappa à ses lèvres. Il lui embrassa la paume de chaque main et s'éloigna.  
  
Mayra voulait tellement le rattraper, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait et lui dire que c'est elle qui le remerciait... mais elle ne le fit pas, et il partit. 


	18. Quand on tombe en amour

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Quand on tombe en amour  
  
Mayra Lafféma n'avait pas un faible pour Draco Malfoy. Non... En réalité, suite à la soirée, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle adorait littéralement le tombeur au cheveux blonds.  
  
Quand ils s'étaient trouvés si près l'un de l'autre, elle avait d'abord été confuse. Les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis étaient si forts et si... contradictoires. Mais qu'en la chanson avait pris fin, et qu'il s'était écarté d'elle, elle avait comprit. C'était comme si elle avait regardé une image en la gardant contre son nez : elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais sa vision était embrouillée. Puis, de la même manière, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, tout était devenu limpide : Elle était raide dingue de lui!  
  
Cette nouvelle découverte lui fit repenser à son "plan". Non... il n'était plus question de tourner autour du pot ou de le rendre jaloux. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle se rendait compte que ce petit jeu la torturait plus qu'il ne l'aidait. Oui... elle devait en finir avec cette plaisanterie. Ne serait ce que pour sa propre santé mentale!  
  
Mais il sembla à Mayra que Draco faisait tout pour se faire oublier. Il ne mangeait que très rarement dans la Grande salle (Mayra le soupçonnait de s'approvisionner directement aux cuisines) et, en cours, il arrivait toujours le dernier et quittait le premier. La semaine passa sans que Mayra n'eut trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler.  
  
Quel jour on était déjà? Ah oui! Vendredi. C'était le premier match de Quidditch de l'année : Griffondor vs Serpentard. Mayra avait hâte d'assister à cette partie, car elle était sûre que l'animosité naturelle que les deux maisons éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre était telle que ce devait forcément avoir des répercutions sur le terrain. Ça promettait d'être un match haut en couleur!  
  
Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Si elle désirait avouer son amour à Draco, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le faire en tant que "copine de Dean". La solution était simple : une rupture au milieu de la salle commune.  
  
Elle s'habilla rapidement, et se dirigea discrètement vers le dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'elle entra, Dean, Ron, Harry et Seamus étaient assis sur le lit de Ron et jouaient aux cartes, version sorcier bien sûr (ça se remarquait aux voix des cartes...). Elle prit une expression sérieuse.  
  
«Dean, il faut que je te parle.»  
  
Il releva la tête, et voyant son air, il se leva et la suivit à l'extérieur. Elle l'entraîna vers la dortoir des filles, dans sa chambre vide. Mayra prit une pose théâtrale avec une main sur le front.  
  
«Dean, je crois que nous deux... c'est finit!» Elle poussa un bref et bruyant soupire.  
  
Il la regarda étrangement, comme si pendant un instant il l'évaluait, puis il lui fit un sourire complice.  
  
«Salle commune?» demanda-t-il simplement.  
  
Mayra fit signe que oui, et ils sortirent de la chambre. Mayra la première, Dean à sa suite. Dean commença.  
  
«Mais attend May! Je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger tout ça! Je te promet que je vais faire des effort! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!»  
  
Mayra se retourna vers lui avec un air désolé.  
  
«Je m'excuse Dean... Tu es un amour, mais je ne pense pas que nous deux ce soit fait pour marcher. Crois moi, ça me brise le coeur à moi aussi!»  
  
Les yeux de Dean étaient humides. «Wow! C'est un bon comédien.» se dit Mayra. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux de petit chien perdu faisaient leur effet.  
  
«On va rester amis au moins?» Il avait les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire triste sur le visage, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui embrassa gentiment le front. Il la serra dans ses bras puis s'en sépara pour aller se réfugier au creux d'un divan, dans un coin de la salle commune.  
  
C'était parfait. De cette façon, ils étaient tous les deux redevenus officiellement célibataires, et personne ne passerait pour "le méchant" dans l'histoire. Juste avant de quitter la tour de Griffondor. Elle constata avec amusement que Dean était déjà entouré de trois ou quatre filles qui le consolaient, feignant d'être désolées pour lui... En fait, peut être étaient elle désolées pour lui, mais... elles étaient surtout heureuses pour elles-mêmes!  
  
Elle sortit de la salle commune, et comme il restait un certain temps avant d'aller déjeuner, elle s'en alla en direction du Repaire (c'était comme ça que Ginny et elle avait nommé leur pièce secrète). Elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa meilleure amie. Ginny griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure?» demanda Mayra.  
  
Ginny soupira. «Tu sais, je n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi... déconcentrant d'avoir un petit ami! Tu peux croire toi que je suis obligée de venir m'enfermer ici pour être capable de m'empêcher de passer tout mon temps avec Harry?» Elle roula les yeux, mais sourit. «Il y a une semaine que je sais que je dois faire ce travaille de Métamorphose et je ne l'avais pas encore commencé! Et il est dû pour ce matin!» Elle se remit à écrire, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.  
  
«Attend un peu, je vais t'aider. Ça ira plus vite.»  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir avec Ginny, et elles se mirent toutes deux au travail. En moins de vingt minutes, elles avaient terminé.  
  
«Merci May! Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi!» s'exclama Ginny, reconnaissante. Mais elle se leva d'un bond. «On est en train de manquer le déjeuner! Allez, viens!»  
  
Elles sortirent toutes les deux, et se pressèrent vers la Grande salle.  
  
«Au fait, May... Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que TU faisais en dehors de la salle commune si tôt... »  
  
«Ah! Ce n'est rien. Dean et moi, nous avons rompu ce matin... Je pense que je ne dois plus jouer comme ça. Sauf que là, ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de trouver un moment pour lui parler. Soit il n'y a pas moyen de le trouver, soit c'est moi qui de dégonfle au dernier moment. Je pensais que je pourrait peut-être l'intercepter avant le match se soir. Là au moins je suis certaine de le trouver!»  
  
«C'est une idée... J'espère que ça va bien se passer... » L'encouragea Ginny.  
  
Sur ce, elles entrèrent dans la Grande salle et allèrent s'installer à leur table. Encore une fois, Mayra fut stupéfaite de la rapidité avec laquelle les nouvelles se transmettaient... et se modifiaient! Il y avait toutes sortes de rumeurs à leur sujet qui circulaient parmi les élèves. Comme celle qui disait qu'ils auraient eu une scène épouvantable dans la salle commune de Griffondor et que l'un des deux aurait trompé l'autre, et que c'était la raison de la rupture. Aussi exaspérant que cela put être, Mayra se dit que l'essentiel, c'était que maintenant tout le monde savait qu'elle et Dean n'étaient plus "ensembles".  
  
Les rumeurs se dissipèrent au cours de la journée quand on put constater que les deux "ex" étaient restés en excellents termes.  
  
Ce soir là, après le souper, Mayra se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le terrain de Quidditch, dans le secteur de la chambre des joueurs de Serpentard. Avant chaque partie, les joueurs, une fois changés, se rendaient dans une aire d'exercices pour se préparer au match. Mayra avait l'intention d'attendre que Draco sorte de la chambre, et de l'accoster avant qu'il ne s'y rende. Dans un coin, elle vit sortir tous les membres de l'équipe... sauf Draco! «C'est un malédiction ou quoi?» ragea-t-elle. C'en était assez! Elle décida d'allé voir elle-même.  
  
Elle entra dans la pièce avec précaution, s'assurant qu'il ne reste personne. Il n'y avait personne! Il ne pouvait pas être sorti... «... je l'aurais vu!» grogna-t-elle.  
  
«Tu aurais vu quoi?» Demanda une voix dernière elle.  
  
Elle sursauta. C'était Draco.  
  
«Tu m'as fais peur espèce de crétin!» cria-t-elle, un main sur la poitrine, comme pour faire ralentir le rythme de son coeur.  
  
Il fit un sourit en coin en constatant sa nervosité et échappa un petit rire.  
  
«Du calme ma chérie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta rupture avec Dean te laisserait-elle sans moyen de dompter tes... tensions? Fais attention, à la longue, c'est mauvais pour la santé... tous ces muscles tendus...» Il leva un sourcil, et lui fit un sourire entendu.  
  
Mayra n'allait certainement pas se laissé prendre de court.  
  
«Ma foi, Malfoy, je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma "forme physique"... mais je peux vous assurer que je suis tout à fais à même d'éliminer mes tensions... toute seule. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit. Ne dit-on pas "on est jamais mieux servit que par soit même"?» rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
«Ça dépend... » Dit-il, songeur.  
  
«Ah oui? Et de quoi je vous pris?»  
  
«Eh bien... ça dépend. Si au lieu de le faire seule tu as l'opportunité de le faire... hum, je ne sais pas... disons avec moi... ce serait meilleur pour toi... » Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. «... VRAIMENT meilleur... » sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
  
Jouant le jeu, elle s'approcha à son tour de lui. En retour, elle murmura.  
  
«Vraiment? Comme c'est... intéressant. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de telles "tensions" pour le moment. » Elle s'était détournée promptement de Draco, le laissant regretter sa proximité. Elle lui refit cependant face, avec une expression mutine. «Mais je te promet que tu seras le premier informé si ça arrive.»  
  
«Oh! Mais c'est trop d'honneur Miss Lafféma! Maintenant, si ce ne sont pas les cris de tes hormones en détresses qui ont amené ta présence ici, dans le vestiaire des garçons... des Serpentard... seule... avec un membre du sexe masculin, moi en l'occurrence... et à moitié habillé de surcroît, alors, je te le demande, pourquoi es-tu là»  
  
C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua l'habillement de son compagnon, ou plutôt, son non-habillement. Draco ne portait que le bas de son uniforme de Quidditch, il avait le haut dans les mains, et le reste de son équipement traînait par terre un peu plus loin. La lumière naturelle qui venait de la fenêtre dessinait des ombres sur ses muscles et faisait briller ses cheveux, comme toujours, parfaitement peignés. Et la première pensé qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : «Miam! Il est appétissant comme ça!» Inconsciemment, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle fixait son corps depuis un peu trop longtemps, et vu le regard amusé de Draco, un seconde pensé lui vint : «Vite, sorts d'ici May!» Elle se ressaisit et fit à nouveau contacte avec les yeux de Draco.  
  
«J'était simplement venu te dire bonne chance.»  
  
Et elle se retourna pour s'en aller vers les sortie, mais lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour constater avec satisfaction qu'il revêtait maintenant une expression de totale incompréhension. Pour en ajouter un peu, elle fit basculer ses hanches de manière suggestive, tout en gardant un air innocent, en passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
Son sentiment de triomphe fut cependant de courte durée, car une fois à l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à tirer de sa petite rencontre avec Draco : elle s'était encore dégonflée! Elle ne lui avait pas "parlé". Elle soupira et alla rejoindre Ginny dans l'estrade. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, son amie le devinait en lisant sur son visage. Elle lui fit un sourire désolé et lui prit le bras pour la réconforter en silence.  
  
Environ dix minutes plus tard, les joueurs firent leur entré. Des cris se levèrent partout dans le stade. Mayra fixait la porte des Serpentard. Draco venait de sortir. Il prit une grande gorgé de sa gourde d'eau, et enfourcha son balai. La partie commença. Comme l'avait pensé Mayra, l'animosité entre les deux équipe était palpable. Des coups réglementaires mais durs étaient donnés des deux côtés. Les cognards sifflaient aux oreilles des joueurs. Le souafle passait si rapidement d'un joueur à l'autre qu'il était difficile de suivre son trajet.  
  
Le deux attrapeurs patrouillaient le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de se bousculer, essayant de faire tomber l'autre de son balai, faisant plusieurs suites de manoeuvres impressionnantes et périlleuses. Si les deux garçons avaient su à quel point, au même moment, deux filles étaient mortes de peur à les voir aller, ils auraient probablement arrêté... ou bien, l'ego masculin étant ce qu'il est, ils en auraient fait encore plus!  
  
Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Mayra, c'est que Draco ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Plus la partie avançait, plus son équilibre semblait précaire, et son visage, normalement de couleur ivoire, était rougit. Et c'était plus qu'une rougeur dû à l'effort ou au vent. À un certain moment, n'en pouvant plus, il fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le banc des joueurs pour attraper sa gourde, puis il retourna à sa position. Il but à nouveau plusieurs gorgés. Mais l'eau ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur son malaise.  
  
Soudain, avec un synchronisation impressionnante, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent dans la même direction. Ils avaient aperçu le vif d'or. Le deux adversaires allaient une vitesse folle. Brusquement, Draco perdit du terrain. On aurait dit qu'il laissait Harry attraper le vif d'or, mais c'était impossible. Puis Mayra s'aperçut que le corps de Draco vacillait dangereusement sur son balai. «Il va tomber!» pensa-t-elle. Aussi tôt cette pensé émise, elle vit Draco tomber en chute libre vers le sol, trente mètres plus bas. Harry qui n'avait rien vu, venait d'empoigner la petite balle dorée. Mayra sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'endroit où Draco allait heurter le sol, et cria : «Gelisolmus!». L'impact allait quand même être violent, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
  
Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Et maintenant, du haut de l'estrade, elle regardait d'un regard vide le corps inerte du jeune homme qui avait volé son c?ur.  
  
[A/N] : Désolé pour ceux qui aime les descriptions de match de Quidditch, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, alors j'ai fait ça court... 


	19. Mon Ange

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 19 : Mon ange  
  
Mayra était pétrifiée. Elle se trouvait sous un choc terrible. De l'endroit où elle se situait, elle pouvait seulement distinguer la silhouette immobile de Draco sur le sol. Elle ne savait même pas s'il respirait encore. Ginny prit soin de la guider vers l'extérieur du stade.  
  
La partie était terminée : Griffondor avait gagné. Tout le monde était ébranlé par ce qui venait d'arrivé, et Ginny se doutait que la salle commune allait être bien agitée. Mayra avait pour l'instant besoin de calme, alors elle l'emmena vers le Repaire.  
  
Peut être était ce dû aux effluves réconfortante de la pièce et à la chaleur enveloppante qui émanait du foyer, ou bien au bras protecteur que Ginny avait posé sur ses épaule, mais dès qu'elle fut entré dans le Repaire, Mayra sortit de l'état de quasi-transe dans lequel elle se trouvait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle fut d'abord prit de tremblements, et éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Ginny comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. S'il avait fallut que ça arrive à Harry... rien qu'à la pensé qu'il lui arrive une telle chose, elle frissonna.  
  
Épuisée par toutes ses émotions, Mayra s'endormit la tête sur les genoux de Ginny, des larmes séchées sur ses joues rougies. Ginny lui caressait maternellement les cheveux. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant près de deux heures. Puis Ginny, qui commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies, réveilla Mayra pour ensuite lui dire de se coucher sur le grand lit un peu plus loin.  
  
«Ne t'en vas pas Gin, je ne veux pas restée seule... »  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
  
«Je n'irai nul part May. Allons! Viens, on va se coucher.» lui dit-elle doucement.  
  
Elles retirèrent simplement leur robe de sorcier, et s'étendirent l'une près de l'autre au milieu du tas de cousins recouverts de velours qui recouvrait presque tout le lit.  
  
En se réveillant le lendemain matin, sourit en voyant le nez recouvert de taches de rousseur juste en face du sien. Ginny était vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Sentant du mouvement sur le lit, la jeune Weasley ouvrit les yeux.  
  
«Hey! 'jour... » dit-elle avec une voix ensommeillée.  
  
«Bonjour... merci pour être resté avec moi Gin... »  
  
«Ce n'est rien voyons... Allez! On doit retourner dans notre dortoir pour se changer avant le déjeuner.»  
  
«D'accord.»  
  
Elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. Juste avant d'entrer dans leur salle commune, Mayra s'arrêta.  
  
«Il faut que j'aille le voir... pas maintenant. Plutôt ce soir.»  
  
«Mais on a pas le droit de visite à l'infirmerie pendant la soirée, seulement durant la journée.» rétorqua Ginny.  
  
«C'est précisément pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller à ce moment là. Je ne risque pas de tomber sur un de ses "admiratrices" de Serpentard venues lui porter des fleurs...» Sa vois était acide lorsqu'elle prononça "admiratrice".  
  
Ginny acquiesça.  
  
La journée fut un véritable torture pour Mayra. Elle dût endurer en silences tous les commentaires fait à propos de l'accident (à condition que ce fut vraiment un accident) de Draco. Les versions différentes de l'histoire profusaient. Certains affirmaient qu'il était atteint d'une maladie mortel et qu'il était en phase terminale, alors que d'autres disaient qu'ils l'avait fait exprès, en espérant que le match serait annulé.  
  
Au cours du souper, auquel Mayra ne toucha pas, elle demanda à Harry si elle pouvait emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry parut intrigué.  
  
«Pourquoi? De quoi, ou de qui veut tu te cacher?»  
  
«Je voulais juste allé faire un petit tour dans la tour d'astronomie cette nuit, pour être tranquille. Et je n'ai pas très envie de tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne, tu vois?»  
  
Il réfléchit un moment, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait la croire.  
  
«Je ne sais pas... et si j'en avais besoin, hein?»  
  
Ginny intervint.  
  
«Oh, mais tu n'en aura pas besoin...» Harry la regarda comme pour lui dire de continuer. «Je te veux tout à moi ce soir mon cher! Alors pas question que tu ailles te promener où que ce soit!» finit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.  
  
«C'est d'accord alors, je vais te la prêter. Comme pourrais-je discuter les ordres de ma déesse à la chevelure enflammée?»  
  
Il serra Ginny un peu plus contre lui, et commença à lui donner de tendres petits baisers dans le cou et sur l'épaule. Elle rit à ces lèvres qui la chatouillaient, et il sourit le visage dans ses cheveux. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione les regardait avec un visage attendrit, alors que Ron grognait avec une grimace dégoûtée.  
  
Vers 9h, Mayra profita de l'animation qui régnait comme tous les samedi soir dans la salle commune pour s'éclipser. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se couvrit de la cape de Harry, et déplaça dans la tranquillité obscure des couloirs de Poudlard. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que Madame Pomfresh ne s'y trouvait pas, et, une fois cette précaution prise, elle s'y introduisit sur la pointe des pieds. Draco était le seul patient présent.  
  
Elle s'approcha de son lit, et, rendu là, elle retira la cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne fit que le regarder pendant quelques minutes. Il portait un pyjamas blanc. Avec la lumière bleutée de les lune qui lui caressait le visage et ses cheveux blonds argenté éparpillés sur son front couvert de bandage, il avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel. Tombé... c'était le cas de la dire! Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage du dos de la main. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue éraflée vers le bord de sa machoire bien définie. Son pouce effleurait ses lèvres, pâles mais pleines. Elle soupira, et deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts. Lui qui était tellement impressionnant en temps normal... ici il semblait si fragile!  
  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, et commença à sangloter tout bas.  
  
«J'ai eu tellement peur.» chuchota-t-elle. «J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.» Elle renifla légèrement. «Oh, Draco! Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé en te voyant sur le sol de terrain? J'était terrifiée à l'idée que tu meurs sans que j'ai eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point je tiens à toi! C'est ça que je voulais te dire avant le début de la partie hier» Sa respiration était saccadée. «Quand je t'ai vu tombé, mon c?ur s'est arrêté, et... et en te voyant comme... comme ça, j'ai l'impression que... qu'il ne battra plus jamais!» Elle recommença à sangloter.  
  
Elle avait les yeux fermés et pleurait silencieusement. Puis, sur le lit, elle sentit une grande main se poser doucement sur la petite sienne. Elle releva la tête dans un sursaut pour voir que les yeux de Draco était maintenant légèrement entrouverts. Il lui fit un faible sourire.  
  
«C'est moi, ou tu sembles très nerveuse autour de moi, May?»  
  
Ils se regardèrent. Elle resta là, sans bouger. Elle ressentait une telle joie, et ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla être appropriée à ce moment là : elle l'embrassa vivement. Elle pressa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se doutait que vu son état, elle devait probablement lui faire mal, mais ne pouvais pas se résoudre à mettre fin au baiser. Et de toute façon, Draco ne montrait aucun signe de le vouloir non plus. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer. Leur front restèrent l'un contre l'autre, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Soudain, Mayra s'écarta, elle semblait embarrassée.  
  
«Je... heu... je suis désolée, je ne... je veux dire... tu ne voulais pas... heu... c'est juste que... Ah! Seigneur aidez!» Soupira-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Elle relava la tête en entendant rire. C'était Draco. Il avait l'air sincèrement amusé par la confusion de Mayra. Pour la détendre un peu, il lui dit :  
  
«Tu sais May, si j'avais su que cela allait t'amener à "m'agresser" dans mon lit, je me serais fait empoisonné plus tôt.»  
  
Pendant un instant, ça tactique fonctionna. Elle lui sourit avec une timidité qui lui ressemblait fort peu et lui frappa gentiment le bras pour lui dire de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Mais son visage s'assombrit.  
  
«Empoisonné?» demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
Il hocha lentement la tête. «Oui. Madame Pomfresh s'en est rendu compte en voyant mon état. Elle a vite identifié le poison, et le professeur Rogue a conçu le contrepoison. J'ai repris conscience en début d'après-midi.» Expliqua-t-il.  
  
«Mais... comment? Je sais que tu as plusieurs ennemis dans l'école, mais personne qui irait jusqu'à vouloir t'empoisonner, non?»  
  
Le visage de Draco était illisible. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avant. Albus Dumbledor fit son apparition. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas vraiment étonné de trouver Mayra au chevet de Draco à cette heure.  
  
«Tiens, tiens! Bonsoir miss Lafféma. Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy. J'espère que vous vous remettez bien. Pompom m'a dit que vous pourrez reprendre les cours demain. Je vous rappelle que vous devez vous rendre à mon bureau demain matin. Nous auront l'occasion de discuter de certaines choses.»  
  
«Oui, professeur. Et Merci.»  
  
Dumbledor se tourna vers Mayra. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis pour s'être glissé dans l'infirmerie en dehors des heures de visite.  
  
«Je tenais à vous annoncer que votre intervention hier au match de Quidditch vaudra 150 points pour Griffondor. Félicitations!» Il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, mais leur refit face. «J'ose espérer que vous étiez sur le point de quitter l'infirmerie, miss Lafféma. Peut être ne l'aviez vous pas remarqué, mais il est passé l'heure des visites. Bonne nuit à vous deux!» Et il sortit enfin.  
  
«Alors, c'était toi qui avait enchanter les sol sous moi?... Merci, May. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tu sais...»  
  
Elle détourna les yeux. «Non, c'était à cause du poison que tout ça est arrivé. Donc en fait, ce sont Madame Pomfresh et Rogue qui t'ont sauvé la vie.»  
  
«Oui, mais si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je me serais fracassé le crâne sur le sol, et probablement que personne n'aurait jamais su que j'avais été empoisonné. C'est donc grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie... mon ange.» Il lui fit un sourire en coin.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis Mayra demanda :  
  
«Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui aurait pu faire ça? Ou bien comment il aurait pu s'y prendre?»  
  
Il hésita. «Je ne sais pas exactement qui l'a fait, mais je sais que ce poison doit être consommé avec un breuvage ou de la nourriture. C'est donc quelqu'un qui est près de moi.»  
  
Il gardait une expression impassible, mais Mayra se doutait que ce devait être pénible.  
  
«Alors... » commença-t-elle «Tu as eu très peur pour moi hier?» Il eut un sourire coquin.  
  
«Bien sûr! Je... Quoi? Tu as tout entendu ce que je t'ai dit? Je pensais que tu étais inconscient!» Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, et se sentit rougir.  
  
«Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Après tout, qui n'aurais pas eu peur? Je suis un bien précieux pour l'humanité... Aouch!» Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en riant.  
  
«Je devrais retourner dans ma salle commune maintenant » dit-elle. Elle sourit. «...avant que Dumbledor ne revienne! Non, mais sérieusement! Veux- tu bien me dire comment il a fait pour savoir que j'était ici?» Elle soupira, adressa un dernier sourire à Draco, et quitta l'infirmerie avec le c?ur beaucoup plus léger que lorsqu'elle y était entré.  
  
[A/N] : J'espère que vous avec aimé! Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres a mon histoire! 


	20. Cher Docteur

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 20 : Cher Docteur...  
  
Mayra sortait de l'infirmerie, sa rencontre avec Draco tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Empoisonné... Il avait été empoisonné! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle s'était attendu à plusieurs choses en se rendant au près de Draco ce soir là, mais qu'il lui annonce qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre n'en faisait certainement pas partie.  
  
Mais quelque chose clochait (en dehors du fait qu'on parle ici d'une tentative de meurtre). C'était la manière avec laquelle il avait répondu à ses questions. Son hésitation. Elle était prête à parier qu'il savait qui l'avait empoisonné, ou du moins qu'il avait une idée de l'identité du coupable. Plusieurs raisons pouvaient expliquer qu'il ne lui ait pas dit. Peut être qu'il n'en était pas sûr, et qu'il ne voulais pas porter d'accusation sans être certain. Ou bien, peut être qu'il ne pouvait carrément pas le dire. Il y a avait aussi une autre option, et celle-là, fit se nouer l'estomac de Mayra : Peut être n'avait il pas assez confiance en elle pour le lui dire...  
  
Puis, elle sourit en songeant au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de son audace. Mais son geste avait été récompensé lorsqu'il avait répondu à son assaut. Elle poussa un soupire de satisfaction. En se remémorant la douceur des ses lèvres pâles et parfaites sur les siennes. Est-ce qu'ils étaient un couple maintenant? Elle n'en savait trop rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était arrivé.  
  
Une espèce de frénésie s'empara d'elle. Elle dût se retenir pour ne pas retourner à l'infirmerie au pas de course pour sentir à nouveau le visage de Draco près du sien. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sortir toute cette délicieuse tension d'elle. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle se précipita vers une tour condamnée qui servait maintenant à entreposer de vieux meubles, montant les marches deux par deux. Arrivée au sommet, Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et poussa un cri. Le souffle court, mais la tension redescendue, elle put enfin se calmer. Elle se retourna, un sourire de soulagement au lèvres, et se laissa glisser, dos au mur, vers le sol.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ginny et Harry serrés l'un contre l'autre, la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Mayra dût se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Harry, qui venait subitement de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été surpris, retira rapidement sa main, initialement posée sur la cuisse de Ginny, cachée sous sa jupe.  
  
«Heu... Mayra? Est-ce que ça va? Tu te sens bien?», s'enquit Ginny.  
  
Mayra lui fit un brillant sourire.  
  
«Ça va plus que bien! Oh, Ginny! Je m'excuse de vous déranger, toi et Harry.» Elle était réellement mal à l'aise.  
  
Harry et Ginny rougirent de manière synchronisée.  
  
«Non, non! Tu n'interrompais rien, ne t'en fais pas.» s'empressa de dire Harry.  
  
Bien sûr, Mayra savait que c'était faux. Il suffisait de voir les cheveux de Harry, encore plus en bataille que d'habitude (Hé oui! C'est possible!), ou la blouse froissée de Ginny.  
  
«Pourquoi est-ce tu criais comme ça?» demanda Ginny.  
  
«Et bien... Disons que j'avais quelques tensions à évacuer...» Elle jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Harry et revint à Ginny. «Je crois qu'on en parlera plus tard.»  
  
«Non, c'est bon. Je pense que je devrais y aller de toute façon. Je dois aller voir Mme Chourave de très bonheur demain pour un devoir. Alors... heu... Bonne nuit May. À demain Virginia.»  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement, mais longuement, Ginny sur les lèvres puis sur le front, et quitta la tour.  
  
«Oh, Gin! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gâché votre rendez-vous! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici.»  
  
«Ça va, May! Comme tu viens de le dire, tu ne savais qu'on allait être là. Bon... Maintenant que je suis libre, pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas la raison de ta si... soudaine... présence ici.» dit Ginny avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
Mayra expliqua qu'elle revenait de l'infirmerie, où elle était allé voir Draco, et qu'il lui avait dévoilé la raison de son malaise. Ginny était choquée.  
  
«Empoisonné?»  
  
«Ça a aussi été ma réaction.» avoua Mayra.  
  
«Mais... qui serait assez vil pour faire une chose pareille?»  
  
Mayra haussa les épaules. «Je lui ai demandé s'il savait qui aurait pu le faire, et il m'a dit qu'il n'en savait rien... Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il en savait plus long qu'il ne voulais le laisser croire.» dit Mayra, songeuse.  
  
«Tu penses qu'ils vont rendre ça public?» l'interrogea Ginny.  
  
«Hum... J'en doute. Ils vont probablement trouver une autre raison pour expliquer sa maladie... Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Sinon, le meurtrier...» Elle déglutit péniblement. «...risque de prendre des mesures plus drastiques.»  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Elles étaient toutes les deux en profonde réflexion. C'est Ginny qui en sortit la première.  
  
«Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es monté jusqu'ici et crié à plein poumon?»  
  
«Enfin... non... pas vraiment. Tu vois, quand j'ai vu qu'il était conscient, j'était tellement heureuse, tellement soulagée que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de l'exprimer qu'en l'embrassant.» Elle rit légèrement et regarda son amie avec un sourire espiègle. «Je pense que je l'ai pris par surprise.»  
  
«Et... heu... il t'a... enfin... est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?»  
  
Le sourire de Mayra s'élargit encore.  
  
«Pour répondre, il a répondu! Il a même merveilleusement bien répondu!» Elle prit un air faussement sérieux, les sourcils levés. «L'expérience est concluante chère collègue. La réputation de M Draco Mafloy est totalement fondée : il embrasse comme un dieu! Et encore, il était à moitié assommé par son médicament!»  
  
«Ha, ha! Je vais je vais te croire sur parole. Alors, maintenant, vous êtes ensembles ou quoi?»  
  
«Je n'en sais rien... J'imagine qu'il va falloir qu'on se revoit pour le savoir. Tu sais, même si je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir dérangé, toi et Harry, je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir pu tout te raconter tout de suite. Autrement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu dormir ce soir avec tout ça coincé au fond de la tête.»  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
«Je suis là pour ça! Parlant de dormir, il est temps qu'on rentre au dortoir, May.» Et elle se leva.  
  
«Mais il n'est pas si tard...»  
  
«Je sais, mais si veux avoir le temps de me glisser dans la chambre de Harry avant qu'il ne dorme comme une bûche, on ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite. T'es pas d'accord?»  
  
«Très bien, après tout, c'est ma faute s'il est parti.»  
  
Elle rentrèrent donc, cachées sous la cape de Harry, dans la salle commune d'un pas de loup. Mayra regarda avec amusement sa meilleure amie monter l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds, et lui faire un clin d'?il avant de disparaître sous la cape.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Mayra se leva de fort bonne humeur, car elle avait décidé de trouver Draco au déjeuner. Malheureusement, il ne s'y trouvait pas. «Il doit encore être à l'infirmerie.» se dit-elle. Elle quitta donc la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la serre où, avec Harry, elle pourrait avancer dans son devoir, se disant qu'elle aurait le temps de passer le voir un peu avant le dîner.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, de retour au château, les mains pleines de terre, elle se précipita vers l'infirmerie.  
  
«Draco, vous dites?» Mme Pomfresh regardait Mayra avec un drôle d'air. «Draco a quitté l'infirmerie ce matin, avant le déjeuner. Il avait un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledor.»  
  
«Ce matin? Mais... mais c'est impossible. Il aurait sauté le déjeuner? Où est-ce qu'il est maintenant?» se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
«Je l'ignore, chère enfant. Allons! Sortez de mon infirmerie, vous mettez de la terre partout!»  
  
Il ne pouvait pas être au terrain de Quidditch, il devait être trop faible pour ça. Il s'était peut être enfermé dans le donjon. Ça aurait été compréhensible après ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure du dîner. Elle fit un bref détour par la salle d'eau pour se lavé un peu et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. De toute façon, il allait probablement être là, il ne pouvait tout de même pas sauter deux repas! Mais en passant les portes, elle constata qu'il n'était pas assis à la table de Serpentard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, ça la frappa.  
  
«Mais bien sûr! Quelle tarte! J'aurais dû y penser avant!» s'exclama-t- elle.  
  
Elle fit demi tour, sans remarquer les regards interloqués qu'on lui lançait au passage. Elle courait dans les corridors, sa robe de sorcière volait derrière. Elle ralentit seulement en croisant Rusard qui la toisait méchamment. Heureusement pour elle, c'est un élève de première année qui venait de répandre le contenu de son encrier sur le sol qui s'attira les foudres du concierge. Elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, et elle en chatouilla la poire. Le tableau pivota. Elle ignora la demi douzaine d'elfes qui lui faisaient des courbettes, et s'approcha du foyer, où on apercevait la silhouette distinguée d'un homme. La lumière orangé des flammes se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds.  
  
«Alors, mon ange ma trouvé?» dit-il sans même se retourner.  
  
Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
Avec un ton dégagé, elle lui répondit : «Tu n'était pas si dur à trouver.»  
  
Il se retourna, et la regarda avec un sourcil relevé.  
  
Elle roula les yeux. «Bon, d'accord! J'avoue que j'ai pris un certain temps à comprendre, mais j'ai finit par allumer. Si j'avais été empoisonné, je m'arrangerais pour manger seule, loin de qui que ce soit qui pourrait glisser quelque chose dans mon assiette.»  
  
«Bien raisonné mon cher Watson!» lâcha-t-il joyeusement.  
  
«Watson? Tu lis de la littérature moldue? Draco Malfoy a lu un roman policier moldu! J'aurais tout vu!» Elle s'esclaffa.  
  
«C'est que... je... j'ai trouvé ce livre... et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, alors je l'ai lu, c'est tout!» se défendit-il.  
  
«Ce n'est rien voyons! J'ai moi même lu plusieurs aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Les enquêtes sont passionnantes!» Le silence s'installa un instant. «Alors... heu... Tu te sens mieux?» lui demanda Mayra.  
  
«Oui» répondit-il simplement en baissant la tête.  
  
«Draco?» Il la regarda à nouveau. «Tu sais qui a essayé de te tuer, n'est- ce pas?»  
  
Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle avait bien fait de lui poser la question, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Il poussa un profond soupir de d'impuissance, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.  
  
«Je ne peux vraiment rien cacher à mon ange gardien... Oui... enfin... disons que je sais qui veut ma mort.» Il s'arrêta. Mayra crut d'abord qu'il n'allait rien dire, alors elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le convaincre, mais il continua. «C'est mon père...»  
  
Draco regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux étaient immobiles. La danse furieuse des flammes qui lui faisait face se reflétait dans son regard, accentuant encore davantage son impassibilité. Mayra était pétrifiée.  
  
«Ton... ton... ton père?» bredouilla-t-elle. Elle scruta attentivement son visage. «Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, je me trompe?»  
  
«J'ai été surpris... qu'il passe à l'acte. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il me menace. Ça a commencé au début des dernières vacances d'été. Il m'a dit que dès que je sortirais de Poudlard, je devrais joindre le rang des Mangemorts. J'ai refusé. Il m'a frappé. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Que mon père est quelqu'un de violent et qu'il doit certainement me battre depuis toujours, mais c'est faux. Mon père n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Son seul enfant. «   
  
«Au début il a essayé de me convaincre, en me disant que même si Voldemort était mort, le cercle des Mangemorts était toujours aussi puissant et qu'ils avaient maintenant un nouveau leader... et c'est vrai. Je lui répétait que leur cause était ridicule, que je ne croyais pas en leurs idées. «   
  
«Ensuite son venu les insultes. Je n'avais pas d'ambition. J'était indigne d'être un Serpentard parce que j'était trop froussard pour rechercher pas le pouvoir. Mais quel genre de pouvoir te force à embrassé le bas de la robe d'un sorcier complètement dément? De l'ambition, j'en ai probablement plus que tout les Serpentard réunis, mais Draco Malfoy ne s'agenouille devant personne! «   
  
«C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à me menacer. Je pensais qu'une fois à l'école je serais en paix... Mais chaque semaine j'ai reçu ses menaces par hibou. J'ai su qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'école, un élève, qui m'espionnait pour rapporter mes faits et gestes à mon père. Pansy Parkinson...» Il s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de Mayra.  
  
Elle était en train d'essayer d'assimiler toutes ses troublantes informations. Tout s'emboîtait maintenant. Les lettres qui semblaient tant le troubler, sa réaction quand elle avait parlé de son père dans la bibliothèque, l'interlude entre lui et Pansy, l'empoisonnement...  
  
«Draco... tu crois que c'est Pansy qui t'a empoisonné?»  
  
Elle avait une soudaine envie de se lever et trouver Parkinson pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Elle attendait la réponse de Draco les poing serrés. Mais il secoua la tête.  
  
«Non... je lui ai fait trop peur pour ça. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurais pas le cran pour le faire.»  
  
«En attendant qu'on trouve qui est derrière tout ça, tu fais attention, hein?» Elle le regardait, inquiète. Il lui semblait si pâle. «Tu es sûr que tu est complètement remis? Tu ne veux pas retourner voir Mme Pomfresh?»  
  
Il lui fit un sourire sincère.  
  
«Non, ça va. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.» Il avait un visage taquin.  
  
«Je te l'ai déjà dit! Pour ce sort que j'ai jeté, je ne pense pas que...» Commença-t-elle.  
  
«Non, non. Je ne parle pas de ça...»  
  
Elle le regardait les sourcils froncés.  
  
«Je parlais plutôt de ta "médecine spécial"...» ajouta-t-il sur ton évasif.  
  
«Ma méd... Oh!» Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
«Wow! Cette couleur là doit être digne des Weasley!» Il s'esclaffa. «Vous avez beaucoup de talents comme médecin... Votre spécialité, ce ne serait pas de sauver les jeunes hommes séduisants d'horribles souffrances? Si ça ne l'est pas, ça devrait l'être.»  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui. «En fait, très cher patient, je suis encore plus spécialisée dans le sauvetage des séduisants Draco Malfoy en détresse.»  
  
Il lui entoura la taille pour la rapprocher encore plus lui. Elle était presque assise sur lui. Il lui parlait maintenant tout près de l'oreille.  
  
«Vraiment? Comme c'est pratique! Il y en a justement un ici qui a désespérément besoin d'une dose de votre meilleur traitement, docteur... Et j'aimerais autant vous avertir qu'il n'est pas très "patient".» Lui murmura- t-il, avant d'emprisonner les lèvres de Mayra avec les siennes.  
  
Ils restèrent là presque toute l'après-midi, dans les cuisines, devant un feu crépitant. S'offrant l'un l'autre des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Leur langues se rencontrant dans une danse endiablée. Leurs mains caressant tout ce qui était à leur portée.  
  
Mayra sentait le besoin de contacte et de chaleur de Draco dans chacun de ses baisers, dans chacune de ses caresses. Et elle était plus qu'heureuse les lui offrir les deux. Ses mains puissantes, mettaient le feu à tous les endroit qu'il effleurait.  
  
À bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment. Leur regard visé ensemble, incapables de détourner les yeux, c'était comme s'ils avaient une conversation pas le regard.  
  
Il lui sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna sous ce simple geste. Elle lui sourit à son tour.  
  
«Alors, le traitement fait effet?» lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
«Oh, oui! Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une dose... non... de plusieurs doses quotidiennes, docteur Lafféma.»  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire mutin. «Je me ferai une joie de vous les prodiguer. Mais je préfère vous avertir, il y a certains effets secondaires.»  
  
Il lui leva un sourcil, lui indiquant de continuer.  
  
Elle commença à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, puis y glissa doucement... très doucement sa main à l'intérieur pour caresser son torse musclé par toutes ces années de Quidditch.  
  
«Pour commencé, il se pourrait que votre c?ur se met à battre extrêmement vite...»  
  
Elle le fit s'allonger sur le divan, et se plaça sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de son tronc. Elle se pencha tout près de son visage, et murmura contre ses lèvres.  
  
«Puis, il est aussi possible que vous fassiez de la fièvre... vous allez avoir très chaud...»  
  
Elle lui embrassa la partie de son torse qui était découverte, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous ses lèvres. Elle remonta avec une lenteur calculée vers sa gorge, en portant plus d'attention à un point sensible près de son oreille dont elle mordilla tendrement le lobe. Elle resta contre son oreille.  
  
«Mais le plus important de tout, M Malfoy, c'est que... vous risquez de développer... une dépendance au traitement. Vous êtes certain de vouloir poursuivre le traitement?» demanda-t-elle en continuant de tracer les contours de ses abdominaux du bout des doigts sous sa chemise.  
  
Difficilement, il répondit : «Je... je ne le souhaite que davantage...»  
  
Elle lui mordilla la base du cou. Sa le rendait fou. Dans un grondement il l'attrapa à la taille pour la faire rouler sous lui. Il lui fit ainsi subir la même délicieuse torture. C'était à son tour de devenir folle. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, la merveilleuse pression de son corps chaud sur elle et même les mèches de cheveux blondes qui lui tombaient du front lui caressaient la peau et lui faisaient prendre soudain conscience de chaque parties de son corps. C'était comme l'autre soir, lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, mais en infiniment plus intense. En fait, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient encore une fois... ils dansaient. Un chaos de caresses coordonnées.  
  
C'est ainsi, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes qu'ils s'offrirent chacun ce dont ils avaient besoins... c'est à dire l'un l'autre.  
  
Il s'était assoupi maintenant, paisible. Accotée sur un coude, elle le regardait dormir. Sa respiration lente et régulière, sa poitrine que montait et descendait... c'était hypnotisant. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait amoureusement son visage pâle, ses lèvres chaudes.  
  
«Je vais t'aider mon amour.» murmura-t-elle. «Je vais t'aider...»  
  
[A/N] : J'espère que vous avez aimez... moi j'ai adoré l'écrire celui-là! Je remercie ma meilleure amie LoRLiA... On va continuer à s'inspirer l'une l'autre mon amour! Sérieusement, je m'éclate en écrivant ce truc là, alors j'espère que vous appréciez aussi! 


	21. Tellement immatures!

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma.  
  
[A/N] : Je vais juste vous dire une chose... Bonne lecture! Et un gros merci à tout le monde qui m'a envoyé des commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié.  
  
Chapitre 21 : Tellement immatures!  
  
L'alarme de la montre de Mayra sonna. Première constatation : Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Seconde Constatation : Je ne suis pas dans un niveau d'habillement très élevé... pour ne pas dire nul. Dernière constatation : Je ne suis pas seule.  
  
Ses yeux ensommeillés s'ouvrirent difficilement. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour finir par se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ce coin retiré des cuisines, près d'une cheminé. Elle voulut se redresser, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle baissa les yeux, pour découvrir que Draco, qui était toujours profondément endormi, lui encerclait la taille d'un bras protecteur.  
  
Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de la Griffondor au souvenir de la veille. Après leur première... expérience, ils s'étaient rhabillés et avaient partagé un souper. Cela leur avait donné l'occasion de discuter de diverse choses. C'est elle qui avait animé la majore partie de la conversation, mais Draco l'avait écouté parlé avec intérêt de sa famille, du Québec, de ses amis à Garannéa et de ses projets futurs. Elle avait l'intention d'ouvrir une école pour sorciers de moins de onze ans au Québec, car il n'y en avait toujours pas. Cela compliquait grandement la vie des parents qui devaient envoyer leurs enfants dans les écoles moldues. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas les moldus, mais il est difficile d'expliquer à un enfant de six ans qu'il ne doit en aucun cas parler du monde magique à ses camarades. Les parents qui en avaient les moyens, comme ceux de Mayra, optaient pour l'enseignement à domicile.  
  
Draco, lui, avait déjà eut une offre de se joindre au ministère du contrôle des infractions des décrets magiques. Il plaisanta, disant qu'il deviendrait probablement premier ministre dans le temps de le dire! Malgré l'humour de ses paroles, Mayra devinait qu'il était animé par un profond désire de réussite. Il était ambitieux. Un digne Serpentard avait pensé Mayra un sourire au lèvre.  
  
Pour dessert, ils avaient mangé un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Mayra n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer la bouche de Draco pendant qu'il mangeait. Cette manière qu'il avait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres après chaque boucher pour effacer la trace de chocolat qui y restait... c'était trop pour elle! Ils avaient fini par se retrouver à nouveau sur le divan... et c'était reparti pour un tour! Cette fois avait été différente de la première, il n'y avait pas la même urgence entre eux. Ça avait été plus tendre, ils avaient prit leur temps, ils avaient rient ensemble...  
  
Ce qui la ramenait à ça présent position.  
  
Elle fit attention de ne pas réveiller Draco en retirant le plus doucement son bras de sa taille, et se leva. Assise sur le bord du divan, elle commença par enfiler ses sous-vêtements puis commença à mettre sa chemise, mais n'eut pas le temps de la boutonner, qu'un bras l'attira dans un geste possessif vers une position horizontale.  
  
«Oh non, ma chère! Il n'est pas question que tu te rhabille tout de suite, miss!»  
  
Il lui effleurait à peine la peau de sa nuque avec ses lèvres. Elle en frissonna, mais réussit tout de même à lui répondre sur un ton qui se voulait indigné :  
  
«Parce que tu pense que tu vas pouvoir me dire quand j'ai le droit d'enfiler mes vêtements? Et bien, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi, M Malfoy!»  
  
«Oh! Mais JAMAIS je n'oserais te dicter le moment où tu dois porter TES vêtements, mais comme c'est MA chemise que tu étais sur le point de boutonner, je me suis donné le droit de m'objecter.»  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'il avait raison.  
  
«Oh... Je me disait bien que malgré tout... oserais-je dire l'exercice?... qu'on a fait hier, je ne pouvais pas avoir maigrit tant que ça. Désolé.» dit-elle avec un air dégagé.  
  
«Ce n'est rien, tu peux la garder. De toute façon tu est plus belle que moi dedans.» ajouta-t-il en recommençant à lui embrasser la cou.  
  
Mayra leva les yeux au ciel, et se retourna pour lui faire face.  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les hommes à fantasmer sur une femme qui porte leurs vêtements?» soupira-t-elle.  
  
Il s'accota sur un coude pour lui parler.  
  
«C'est assez simple en fait. D'abord, une femme dans des vêtements trop grands donne l'impression qu'elle est plus petite, plus vulnérable. Disons seulement que ça appel la brute protectrice en nous! Et en plus, si une femme porte tes habits, elle s'imprègne de ton odeur. C'est un peu... une manière de marquer notre territoire.» Expliqua-t-il, comme s'il était l'animateur d'un documentaire sur les animaux.  
  
Mayra le regardait, incrédule.  
  
«Non, mais quel macho!» lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à s'habiller... cette fois avec ses propre vêtements. Parfois, Draco pouvait être tellement... aaarrrrggggg!  
  
Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se vêtir, elle lui fit à nouveau face décidée à ne rien lui laisser passer. Mais une fois que ses yeux s'eurent posés sur lui, elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Il était toujours sur le divan, ne portant rien d'autre que son pantalon, un sourire en coin, un sourcil relevé et une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder une expression sévère, mais cela ne fit que l'amuser davantage.  
  
«Allez...» soupira-t-il. «Tu sais que tu vas me pardonné à autant déclarer forfait tout de suite, mon ange.»  
  
«N'en soit pas si sûr, Malfoy.» Elle était déterminée à rester intraitable.  
  
«Tu veux que je supplie? Très bien!»  
  
Il se leva, pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle. Un air de petit chien battu sur le visage.  
  
«Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît.»  
  
Elle se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et garda le silence. Bien entendu, elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, après tout, il était juste... et bien... un homme quoi! Mais comme elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit.  
  
«S'il te plaît! Je vais être un gentil garçon. C'est promis. Pardonne moi, toi, la perfection faite femme...»  
  
Il était toujours agenouillé devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Mayra, l'attira à lui et commença à lui embrasser le ventre. Mayra lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ce qui lui fit relever la tête, et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lui souriait, il prit un air de triomphe.  
  
«Ah! J'ai gagné!»  
  
Elle rit.  
  
«Tu crois ça? Dans ce cas, veux-tu bien me dire qui vient tout juste de me supplier à genou de lui pardonner? Si je ne me trompe pas je pense que c'est toi, Dracounet!» lui dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.  
  
Il se leva, et soupira en roulant des yeux.  
  
«Bon, ça va! Tu as gagné... mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS Dracounet!»  
  
«Pourquoi? Tu préfères Drakichou?» Il lui lança un regard disant "n'y songe même pas". «C'est bon, j'arrête. On ferait mieux de déjeuner.»  
  
«Oui. Et ensuite on ira faire un tour dans la Grande Salle.» ajouta-t-il.  
  
«Pourquoi faire?»  
  
«Je ne sais pas... Il y a longtemps que je n'ai choqué personne, ça commence à me manquer.» lui répondit-il nonchalamment.  
  
Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête, et ils appelèrent un elfe pour demander à déjeuner. Un fois leur repas terminé, ils utilisèrent un sort de défroissement pour redonner un peu d'allure à leur tenue, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Un fois dans l'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent, ignorant les commentaires qu'avait amené leur main jointes.  
  
Avec une pointe d'humour, il lui demanda :  
  
«Alors, chez-toi ou chez-moi?»  
  
Elle regarda alternativement la table de Griffondor et celle des Serpentard. La curiosité l'emporta.  
  
«Chez-toi.»  
  
«Très bien! Me ferez-vous l'honneur?» Lui demanda-t-il en lui proposant son bras, qu'elle prit avec joie.  
  
Ils marchèrent donc ensemble vers la table de Draco. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, puis s'assit à son tour. Les réactions des élèves à la table étaient partagées, allant de la sincère curiosité à la profonde indignation. Il suffit que Draco leur lance un seul regard pour qu'ils cessent de les fixer. Et à son expression, Mayra put dire qu'il adorait ça. Presque aussitôt, un garçon au cheveux noir assez baraqué s'avança vers eux. Mayra se rappelait l'avoir vu quelque part, mais... Ah, oui! Il était batteur pour l'équipe des Serpentard. Il leur souriait, mais son sourire lui donnait froid dans le dos. Draco lui adressa la parole le premier.  
  
«Hé, Zambini! Quoi de neuf?» demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.  
  
«Oh, tu sais, la routine... tricher aux examens, m'entraîner pour jeter les Impardonnables, terroriser les premières année... rien de bien spécial.»  
  
Il était évident qu'il disait tout ça pour choquer Mayra.  
  
«Mais à ce que je vois Draco...» Il promena son regard sur Mayra. «... c'est toi qui a quelque chose de neuf.» Il la regarda intensément dans le yeux, promenant un doigt sur son avant-bras. «N'est elle pas a-do-ra- ble...»  
  
Draco retira lentement la main de Zambini, un lenteur cachant la possessivité qui se voyait dans son regard.  
  
«Elle l'est...» répondit-il. «Mais attention, Zambini. Tu sais je n'aime pas partager.» Son ton modéré avait juste ce qu'il faut d'autorité pour faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas recommencer.  
  
Zambini soupira. «Quel dommage, vraiment!» Il fit une pause. «Vous ne mangez pas?»  
  
C'est Mayra qui lui répondit.  
  
«Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je m'occupe très bien de ses appétits.» dit- elle, feignant de ne pas voir le sous-entendu scabreux qu'elle venait elle- même de glisser.  
  
Zambini lui fit un sourire froid et, avec un bref salut de la tête à Draco, il tourna les talons.  
  
Il était presque l'heure de se rendre aux cours, alors les élèves commencèrent à déserter la Grande Salle. Mayra et Draco se levèrent et firent de même. À la sortie, une voix les fit arrêter.  
  
«Mayra! Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais? T'es complètement inconsciente ou quoi?» C'était Harry.  
  
Ginny, non loin derrière, roula les yeux en soupirant.  
  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potty? On insulte les dames maintenant?»  
  
C'était au tour de Mayra de soupirer.  
  
«À ce que je vois, c'est TOI qui s'attaque aux dames! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as à fait, hein? Espèce de... de... de Mangemort!»  
  
Draco voyait rouge.  
  
«Pas étonnant que tu ne possèdes aucune manière! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer de quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de parents pour les lui inculquer!»  
  
«J'aime autant ne plus avoir de parent que d'avoir eut un père comme tien!»  
  
À ce moment là, il était VRAIMENT temps d'intervenir.  
  
«Non, mais vraiment!» s'exclama Mayra pour attirer leur attention. «À voir la passion avec laquelle tu parle à Harry, je vais commencer à être jalouse. Oh, mais non! Continue surtout! Pourquoi tu ne le frapperais pas tant que tu y es? Ce serait vraiment la chose la plus INTELLIGENTE à faire!» dit-elle furieuse, en gesticulant.  
  
«Tu me déçois, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être aussi immature!» ajouta Ginny avec toute les condescendance dont elle était capable. «Viens Mayra! Et vous deux, on vous reparlera quand vous aurez fini de jouez à "qui pisse le plus loin"!»  
  
Sur ce elles firent volte-face et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Griffondor pour prendre leur livres.  
  
Harry étant... enfin... étant Harry, il fit tout de suite des excuses pour son comportement à Ginny... bon, d'accord, PRESQUE tout de suite. Mais, comme s'y attendait Mayra, pour Draco ce fut légèrement plus long. En fait, elle dût attendre la début du mois de décembre pour qu'il adressa à nouveau la parole.  
  
Elle était assise près du lac, chaudement emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape d'hivers, un livre de Métamorphose dans les mains, quand elle l'entendit s'approcher. Elle eut pas besoin de se tourner la tête.  
  
«Et bien, il était temps!»  
  
«Écoute Mayra, je suis désolé... mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serais jamais ami avec Potter. Il est la personne qui me tombe le plus sur les nerfs! Et, à ce que j'ai pu constater avec les années, c'est réciproque. Alors n'espère pas me voir soudain devenir son meilleur ami, parce que ça n'arrivera pas!»  
  
Cette fois elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha et lui entoura la taille pour l'embrasser. Oh! Comme ça leur avait manqué! Bien installée dans la chaleur de ses bras, elle resta un instant la tête su sa poitrine à s'imprégner de son odeur. Elle finit cependant par relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
«Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu deviennes ami avec Harry, Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. J'aime ta langue bien aiguisée. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que tu t'en serves pour attaquer mes amis.» expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Il soupira. «Je vais essayer... Mais je ne te promet rien! Seigneur, il est tellement exaspérant!»  
  
Elle rit légèrement à sa misère apparente pour une chose aussi simple que de NE PAS attaquer Harry. Ça faisait du bien de le savoir à nouveau près d'elle. Ils s'assirent sur le banc ou Mayra avait lassé ses livres, et discutèrent un moment. Un question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
«Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par rapport à... tu sais... ton père?»  
  
«J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledor. Il m'a dit que ce serais difficile de faire quoi que ce soit, car on a pas de preuve qu'il soit relié à mon empoisonnement.»  
  
«Mais il y a les lettres de menaces qu'il t'a envoyées!»  
  
«Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait été assez stupide pour me laisser des preuves entre les mains? Non. Je peux t'énumérer un liste de ses défauts longue de plusieurs kilomètres, mais la stupidité n'en fait certainement pas partie! Les lettres qu'il m'envoyait se détruisaient d'elle-même un fois que je les avais lu. Et on ne peut pas accuser Lucius Malfoy sans preuve solide. Il a trop de pouvoir au ministère.»  
  
Ils restèrent en silence un moment. Mayra était découragée.  
  
«Il doit bien avoir une faille!» s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Il eut un faible rire. «Ça me tue de dire ça, mais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est un défaut qu'on partage, lui et moi. On est tous les deux horriblement orgueilleux et prétentieux!»  
  
Elle s'esclaffa, mais elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait un idée.  
  
«Ah! Je le sais! Je sais ce que je vais faire!»  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et courra à toute jambe vers le château. Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier dans sa chambre. Resté derrière, Draco regarda, interloqué, Mayra se précipiter au château. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était loin d'être sûr qu'il aimerais l'idée de sa petite amie.  
  
[A/N] : Plus qu'un dernier petit chapitre, puis un épilogue et mon fic sera terminé! I 


	22. Rencontre avec Malfoy Senior

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma  
  
Chapitre 22 : Rencontre avec Malfoy Senior  
  
Mayra se précipita dans sa chambre et retira sa malle de sous son lit. Elle en retourna frénétiquement le contenu, se maudissant d'être si peu à l'ordre. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle finit par mettre la main sur l'objet convoité : son magnétophone. Elle tenta de le mettre en marche, mais se rappela que le trafic d'ondes magiques était trop intense à Poudlard pour faire fonctionner un appareille électrique. «Bien», pensa-t- elle. «Là où je veux l'utiliser, les ondes magiques devraient être moins importante... Enfin, je l'espère...».  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'y rendre. C'était beaucoup trop loin pour s'y rendre en balais et fabriquer un porte-au-loin était au- de-là de ses compétence en matière de charme. Il ne restait donc plus que la poudre cheminette. Mais encore là, un problème se posait. La presque totalité des cheminés de l'école étaient bloquées de manière à empêcher le transport. Alors où en trouver une qui serait fonctionnelle? La seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle du Professeur Dumbledor. De plus, il connaissait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Draco et lui permettrait certainement de s'en servir. Oui, c'était décidé : Mayra allait demander à Dumbledor si elle pouvait utiliser sa cheminé. Et comme il n'y a rien de mieux que le présent, elle allait le faire immédiatement.  
  
Entrant dans la salle commune, Mayra se dirigea toute de suite vers Hermione qui était absorbée dans la lecture d'un volume plus dense qu'un dictionnaire en mâchant distraitement le bout de sa plume.  
  
«Hermione? C'est quoi le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledor cette semaine?»  
  
«Chocogrenouille», répondit-elle sans quitter le texte des yeux. Puis elle releva brusquement la tête, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû révéler ainsi le mot de passe du bureau du directeur. «Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?»  
  
Mais il était trop tard, Mayra avait déjà traversé la tableau.  
  
Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle s'arrêta pour prendre un grande respiration. «Faites qu'il dise oui! Chocogrenouille.»  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit et Mayra pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle entra dans le bureau. Dumbledor était assis derrière une pile de parchemin et la regardait comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle vienne le voir. «COMMENT est-ce qu'il réussit à faire ça!?», se demanda-t-elle.  
  
«Bonjour Miss Lafféma. Que me vaut le bonheur de votre visite?»  
  
«Et bien, c'est à propos de Draco, Professeur. Vous savez se qui lui est arrivé et aussi qu'on a, pour l'instant, aucune preuve de du lien entre la tentative de meurtre et Lucius Malfoy. Voyez-vous, je me suis dit que je pourrait sûrement aider Draco.», commença-t-elle.  
  
«Et c'est tout à votre honneur.»  
  
«Oui... enfin... J'ai eu une idée, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide. Lucius Malfoy est un homme arrogant et un peut trop confiant, et je pense qu'il ne serait sans doute pas trop difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas l'air dangereux... comme moi... de lui faire avouer son implication. Tout ce que j'aurais à faire, ce serait d'enregistrer la conversation avec mon magnétophone. Comme c'est un appareille moldu, il n'en connaît certainement pas l'existence. Tout ce qu'il ne faudrait c'est l'accès à une cheminé qui pourrait me transporter au Manoir Malfoy... VOTRE cheminé...», finit-elle par dire.  
  
Il y eut un court silence.  
  
«Votre «plan», Miss Lafféma, est fort intéressant.», dit-il simplement.  
  
«Alors, vous allez me permettre d'utiliser la cheminé de votre bureau?», demanda-t-elle souriante, pleine d'espoir.  
  
«Non» Le sourire de Mayra s'effaça. «Bien que je trouve votre tentative tout à fait honorable, je ne permettrai pas que vous mettiez ainsi votre vie en danger. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un homme que l'on peut se permettre de sous-estimer, Mayra. Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter. Et je suis certain que le jeune M Malfoy serait d'accord avec moi.», dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
«Vous ne comprenez pas! Je suis certaine que je peux...», commença-t-elle à argumenter.  
  
«Non, Mayra.», la coupa-t-il calmement. «Maintenant, je crois que vous devriez vous rendre dans la Grande Salle, le souper va bientôt être servit.»  
  
Ces dernière paroles furent dites sur un ton posé, mais avec un aplomb qui découragea Mayra de tenter de le convaincre. Irritée, elle se leva et sortit en trombe du bureau sans dire un mot.  
  
«Non, mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend! Bon, il est peut-être le plus grand sorcier de tout le monde magique, mais... quand même! Je sais que je peux le faire!», ragea-t-elle intérieurement sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.  
  
Elle y arriva avant ses amis, alors elle se laissa simplement tomber sur l'une des chaise. Elle emplit son assiette de mets pris au hasard dans les plateaux devant elle, mais rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. Elle se contenta de tracer distraitement des figures aléatoires dans ses patates pilées avec sa fourchette.  
  
«Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.», se dit-elle en soupirant découragée.  
  
À ce moment là, Ginny et Hermione vinrent la rejoindre à table. Ginny la salua.  
  
«Hey, May! Hermione et moi, on a pensé que ce serait bien de se faire une petite soirée entre fille.» Elle s'approcha et continua en chuchotant. «On pourrait utiliser le passage qui mène à Pré-au-lard et aller au Trois- Balais pour boire une bièreaubeurre.»  
  
Mayra sourit. «Oui! C'est une super idée! On aura qu'à partir un peu avant la fin du souper demain, comme ça les corridors seront vides. Et on pourra...» Elle s'arrêta soudain quand une idée la frappa. «Pré-au-lard...» Comment n'avait-elle pu y penser avant? Presque tous les commerces du village étaient reliés au réseau de cheminés! Revenant à la réalité, elle constata que Ginny et Hermione attentaient toujours qu'elle finisse sa phrase.  
  
«Euh.... on pourra en profiter pour faire nos achats de présents pour Noël.», finit-elle.  
  
Elles la regardèrent drôlement, mais décidèrent de ne rien demander et acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Mayra avait soudain retrouvé son appétit. Terminant de d'avaler le contenu de son assiette, elle balaya du regard la table des Serpentards. Elle tomba sur Draco. Il semblait l'étudier avec un regard suspicieux. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent. Il fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence il d'avalait pas son petit jeu d'actrice. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux. Cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mayra se leva et se prépara à partir.  
  
«Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque, et après je vais me coucher, alors je vous verrai demain les filles!»  
  
Elles lui souhaitèrent tout de suite bonne nuit et retournèrent à leur assiette. Mayra se dirigea vers la sortie, et croisa le Professeur Dumbledor en traversant la porte.  
  
«Miss Lafféma», la salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Il la fixa avec regard appuyé.  
  
«Oh, non!», pensa-t-elle. «Il sait! Il sait... c'est sûr! Qu'est-ce que je fais!? Bon, du calme Mayra. Il ne le sait pas. Comment le pourrait-il? Vite, répond lui!»  
  
«Professeur», lui répondit-elle avec le même signe de tête. Puis, elle poursuivit son chemin dans le corridor. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se retourna pour être certaine qu'il était allé s'asseoir pour le souper. Lorsqu'elle constata que c'était le cas, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et continua à marcher.  
  
Brusquement, un bras fort l'entoura par la taille et elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse d'une personne qu'elle savait très bien être son Serpentard favori.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, petite ratoureuse!?», lui chuchotta-t-il dans l'oreille.  
  
Elle se retourna dans ses bras.  
  
«Moi? Mais rien mon chéri.», répondit-elle avant de déposer un baisser sur ses lèvres.  
  
«Et tu espères que je vais croire ça? Je commence à te connaître. Je SAIS que tu prépares quelques chose, je suis SÛR que ça a rapport avec mon père et je suis PRESQUE SÛR que je ne vais pas aimer ça. Alors?»  
  
Il la regardait comme on regarde un enfant de cinq ans à qui on veut faire avouer qu'il avait l'intention de manger des biscuit avant le souper. Cette pensé faillit faire éclater de rire Mayra, mais elle se retint, songeant que de lui rire en pleine face ne serait certainement pas le meilleur moyen de lui calmer la conscience. Elle se contenta de se coller un peu plus sur lui et de lui sourire en papillotant des cils. Il soupira, résigné.  
  
«Et bien, si c'est comme ça, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.»  
  
«Tout ce que tu veux Drakichou!» Il roula les yeux.  
  
«Je veux que tu me promet que tu ne débarqueras pas seule au Manoir Malfoy pour faire sortir des aveux de force à mon père.»  
  
Elle y pensa un moment.  
  
«Je te PROMETS que je ne vais pas aller seule au Manoir Malfoy pour arracher des aveux de force à ton père.»  
  
Il la regarda un moment, songeant qu'étrangement quelque chose semblait clocher dans la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire, mais finit par l'accepter. Le promesse fut scellée avec un long baiser. Elle finit par s'excuser, prétextant d'aller à la bibliothèque, et il retourna dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Dès que Draco eut disparut de son champ de vision, Mayra changea de direction et se rendit discrètement vers l'entrée du passage menant à Pré- au-lard. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra.  
  
«Luminos»  
  
Le couloir s'éclaira légèrement. Mayra prit une bonne respiration et commença sa progression sous terre vers le village.  
  
Tranquillement, en marchant, Mayra se mit à réaliser ce dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Serait-elle capable maîtriser Lucius Malfoy comme elle l'imaginait? Et s'il s'avérait plus difficile à manipuler que prévu? Il n'irait sûrement pas jusqu'à lui faire du mal... n'est-ce pas? Il se gênerait! «Réveille, Mayra!», se dit-elle. «Tu parles d'un homme qui conspire pour faire tuer son propre fils!».  
  
Elle envisagea pendant une seconde de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la sécurité de Poudlard, mais un image dans son esprit l'en empêcha. Elle songea à Draco, comme elle l'avait vu en entrant à l'infirmerie, pale et faible. Non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle devait essayer.  
  
Elle arriva au bout du passage, vis-à-vis une trappe. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva au sous-sol de la confiserie de Pré-au-lard. S'introduisant discrètement à l'étage, elle constata qu'il y avait encore des clients, se qui lui permit de se faufiler jusqu'à la cheminé de service sans attirer l'attention. Elle prit une petite poignée de Poudre de Cheminette sur manteau de cheminé et s'installa dans le foyer. Elle déglutit péniblement et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :  
  
«Manoir Malfoy!»  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Une fois que ses pieds furent sur la terre ferme à nouveau, Mayra se permit de rouvrir les yeux. Avec précaution, elle sortit de l'âtre. La pièce était très sombre, à l'exception de quelques coins éclairés par des chandelles. Elle s'écarta encore davantage da la cheminé habillée de marbre noir. La pièce était vaste. Il semblait s'agire d'une sorte de salon. L'ameublement était d'un luxe apparent, allant des chandeliers en argent, aux meubles massifs fais du bois sombre dont elle ne pouvait identifier la nature, en passant pas les riches tapisseries qui recouvraient chaque murs. Sa contemplation fut brusquement interrompue par une voix profonde provenant d'un zone d'ombre du salon.  
  
«Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire dans ma demeure? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez été invitée.»  
  
Lucius Malfoy sortit doucement de l'ombre pour s'approcher de Mayra. Elle eut un moment le souffle coupé. Draco était physiquement la copie conforme de son père, à l'exception des quelques rides et de la couleur des yeux. Draco avait les yeux d'un gris plus foncé que ceux de son père. Réalisant soudain qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, elle se secoua mentalement. Elle mis en marche le magnétophone dans la poche de sa robe. Puis elle prit un apparence confiante, une posture droite mais détendue et répondit avec une voix claire.  
  
«Qui je suis? Mon nom est Mayra Lafféma, je suis une élève de septième année de Poudlard. Et pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence en votre demeure, et bien, disons que je crois que je peux vous aider.» Elle afficha son meilleur sourire supérieur.  
  
«M'aider? Voyez-vous ça... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai besoin d'aide? Et surtout de l'aide d'une «enfant» tout droit sortit de la maison des braves Griffondor, rien de moins!», dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. «N'ayez pas l'air si surprise. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis au courrant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, SURTOUT ce qui concerne mon fils.» Il était évidant qu'il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il était au courrant de sa relation avec Draco.  
  
«Vous CROYEZ me connaître, M Malfoy, mais en réalité vous ne savez rien à mon propos. De plus, j'ai 18 ans, je ne suis pas une enfant.»  
  
Il la regarda de la tête au pied, puis remonta tranquillement, appréciant l'image de la jeune femme dans son uniforme, sa robe de sorcier ouverte. Une fois sur revenu à son visage, il lui fit un sourire plein de sous- entendus.  
  
«En effet.», dit-il simplement.  
  
Mayra ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.  
  
«Tel père, tel fils.»  
  
Il la regarda attentivement.  
  
«En réalité, mon fils et moi avons des... des opinions divergentes à plusieurs égards.»  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
«Oh, mais je l'espère!»  
  
Il lui leva un sourcils comme pour lui dire «Vraiment?», alors elle continua.  
  
«Venons en au point si vous voulez bien.» Un cours silence. «Je veux vous aider à assassiner votre fils.», dit-elle comme si elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à porter ses valises.  
  
Il la considéra un instant.  
  
«Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je désire faire une telle chose?»  
  
«Vous croyez être le seule à se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe?», lui répondit-elle avec une expression de profonde condescendance.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait visiblement pas le ton de Mayra, mais il se calma à nouveau.  
  
«Je vois. Il semblerait qui le jeune Zambini est manqué de discrétion.» Il fit une pause, puis lui sourit. «Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.»  
  
Il lui ouvrit la porte du salon, et la guida à travers le manoir avec une main dans le bas du dos de Mayra.  
  
Le c?ur de Mayra s'arrêta une seconde. «Zambini!», pensa-t-elle. Mais elle fit en sorte que la surprise ne se voit pas sur son visage.  
  
Il la fit finalement entrée dans son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, alors que lui s'éloigna un peu pour se verser un verre. Restant debout, il prit une gorgée, et reprit la parole.  
  
«Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que connaissant votre relation... affective avec mon fils, il m'est difficile de croire que vous pourriez m'être d'une quelconque aide.»  
  
«Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce que je disait il y a une minute; vous ne me connaissez absolument pas. Vous savez pourquoi j'ai séduite Draco en premier lieu? Je savais que les Malfoy étaient des adeptes de magie noire depuis plusieurs générations et que vous, son père, étiez un Mangemort. Or, il se trouve que j'ai un intérêt tout particulier pour certains sombres aspects de la magie et un profond dégoût pour cette minable race que sont les moldus. Je veux devenir une Mangemort. Mais je viens d'une famille de poules mouillées qui craignent les mages noirs. Ma mauvaise fortune s'est encore aggravée en me faisant placer chez les Griffondors. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Draco. J'ai cru que le séduire me rapprocherais de mon but, mais ma chance étant ce qu'elle est, il s'est trouvé que Draco n'avait pas les mêmes... bonnes dispositions en matière de magie noire que le reste de sa famille.»  
  
Elle se leva gracieusement et avança avec une lenteur mesurée vers Lucius. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'assit sur la table où il venait de déposer son verre, jambes croisées.  
  
«La chance ma enfin sourit le jour où j'ai su que vous aviez tenté de tuer votre fils.» Elle lui sourit. «Ce qui nous ramène ici, aujourd'hui. Je suis venu vous faire une proposition. Comme je suis plutôt «proche» de Draco, je pourrait aisément le tuer sans qu'il ne se soit jamais douté de quoi que ce soit. En échange, vous m'aiderez à me faire accepter parmi les Mangemorts. Qu'en dite vous?»  
  
Calmement, il saisit à nouveau son verre pour un prendre une gorgée, puis le reposa. Le c?ur de Mayra était près à sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle prit soin de garder le même sourire en coin et de ne pas montrer son malaise.  
  
Finalement, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris pale lui glaçaient le sang. Il lui fit un sourire machiavélique en s'approchant encore un peu.  
  
«Je crois que ce sera un PLAISIR de faire affaire avec vous, Miss Lafféma.»  
  
Il posa un main glaciale sur sa taille et la descendit vers sa hanche. «Oh, non!», pensa Mayra. Mais il était trop tard. Sa main était arrivé sur la poche où elle garait son magnétophone. Il fronça les sourcils, mais garda son calme habituel.  
  
«Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?» Il retira le magnétophone de la poche. «Un magnétophone?» Il eut un petit rire devant le visage horrifié de Mayra. «Surprise que je sache de quoi il s'agit? Vous ne devriez pas. «Connais tes amis, et encore mieux tes ennemis.» Je connais très bien la technologie moldue.»  
  
Il laissa tomber le magnétophone par terre et, d'un seul puissant coup de canne, le brisa en morceaux. Il retourna ensuite un visage haineux vers la jeune femme terrifiée.  
  
«Comment ferez-vous maintenant pour sauver mon trouillard de fils sans ses précieux aveux?» Lui cracha-il au visage. Son rictus lui donnait un air dément.  
  
La première pensé qui traversa l'esprit de Mayra fut : «Non, Draco. Tu n'as rien avoir avec ton père.»  
  
«Je... je vais vous... vous dénoncer! Je vais témoigner devant le ministère!» réussit-elle à bredouiller.  
  
Il éclata d'un rire glacial.  
  
«Vous découvrirez bien vite, très chère, que l'on n'accuse pas Lucius Malfoy sans preuve. J'ai le bras long, et vous ne faites tout simplement pas le poids.» Il fit un pause. «D'autant plus que j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus en état de me causer le moindre tort... plus jamais.»  
  
Sur ce, il sortit sa bagette et la pointa sur Mayra.  
  
«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, M Malfoy.», dit une voix calme, mais autoritaire.  
  
Là, au milieu de la pièce, comme sortit de nul part, se trouvait Albus Dumbledor. En cet instant, bien que rien dans sa posture ou dans son expression faciale ne fut proprement menaçant, son pouvoir magique et son contrôle étaient tels qu'ils emplissaient totalement le bureau.  
  
Lucius avait soudain perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage. Très lentement, il s'éloigna de Mayra, et elle put à nouveau respirer. Elle sauta de la table et se précipita au coté du Professeur. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
«Lâchez votre baguette, Lucius. Et je vous conseille de vous assoire, j'ignore combien de temps les Aurores prendront à arriver.»  
  
À peine dix minutes plus tard, quatre Aurores apparurent au Manoir Malfoy et emmenèrent Lucius à Azkaban.  
  
Une fois que l'adrénaline fut redescendu, Mayra éclatât en sanglot. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Dumbledor l'attira contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine. La sérénité qui de son directeur eut tôt fait de la calmer.  
  
«Venez, Miss Lafféma.», finit-il par dire. «Il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher. Je crois que vous avez vécu assez d'émotion pour ce soir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin dans mon bureau.»  
  
Après un petit reniflement, elle secoua positivement la tête. Dumbledor porta une main à l'intérieur de sa robe et en sortit un cube rubique. Ils posèrent tous les deux une main dessus et en un instant, ils furent de retour à Poudlard. 


	23. Épilogue

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le personnage de Mayra Lafféma  
  
Épilogue  
  
Pendant une seconde, en se levant, Mayra crut qu'elle avait rêvé les événement de la veille, mais le message qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit la convaincu du contraire.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Bonjour Miss Lafféma,  
  
je vous prierais de bien vouloir me rencontrer dans mon bureau. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le mot de passe.  
  
Respectueusement,  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Mayra était plutôt heureuse que le directeur veuille la rencontrer aussi rapidement. Le plus tôt l'affaire serait réglée, plus tôt tout le monde pourrait passé à autre chose.  
  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre. Mais comme elle s'aprètait à traverser la salle commune, une tornade aux cheveux roux se rua sur elle.  
  
«Mayra! Où est-ce que tu étais hier soir? Je suis allé voir à la bibliothèque et tu n'y était pas! Ensuite je suis allé voir dans ta chambre et tu n'étais pas là non plus! J'était morte d'inquiétude! Surtout que tu avais un drôle d'air au souper. J'étais CERTAINE que tu préparais quelque chose. J'aurais dû m'écouter et t'empêcher de partir tant que tu ne m'ais pas dit ce que tu avais derrière la tête! Alors, où est-ce que tu étais?», finit-elle à bout de souffle.  
  
Mayra éclata de rire. Ginny était exactement comme sa mère quand il s'agissait de protéger ceux qu'elle aime.  
  
«Tu sais que je t'adore, Ginny!» Elle la serra très fort dans ses bras. «Allons! Viens, je vais tout te raconter.»  
  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
«Bon, tu es rassurée maintenant?», lui demanda-t-elle une fois son récit terminé.  
  
Ginny la regarda avec un air incrédule.  
  
«Rassurée? Tu me demandes si je suis RASSURÉE? Je suis encore plus énervée! Aller au Manoir Malfoy! T'es complètement folle! Tu sais ce qui aurait t'arriver?»  
  
Mayra la regarda sérieusement. «J'en ai une assez bonne idée...» Elle baissa les yeux.  
  
Ginny s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
«La prochaine fois, tu m'en parles avant de faire des folies pareilles.», lui dit Ginny.  
  
«Si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurais empêché de le faire.», fit remarquer Mayra avec un regard entendu.  
  
«Justement! C'est le but!»  
  
Mayra rit doucement et sourit à nouveau.  
  
«Je dois aller voir le Professeur, alors si je veux avoir le temps de déjeuner avant les cours, je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. On va se revoir plus tard.»  
  
Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire et Mayra quitta la salle commune. Mayra marcha jusqu'au bureau du directeur avec un c?ur déjà un peu plus léger qu'au réveil.  
  
«Chocogrenouille.» Et elle entra.  
  
«Bon matin Miss Lafféma!», la salua joyeusement le Professeur. «Assoyez vous, je vous en prie.» Ce qu'elle fit. «Maintenant, je ne crois pas me tromper en avançant que vous avez certainement des questions à me poser.»  
  
«En effet... heu... je me demandait comment vous avez su que j'irais quand même au manoir.»  
  
Il lui sourit. «Et bien, lorsque que vous êtes sortit de mon bureau hier, je me doutais que vous ne laisseriez pas tomber si vite, et lorsque je vous ai croisé à votre sortie de la Grande Salle vous sembliez très nerveuse, comme si vous craigniez que je sois capable de lire dans votre esprit, parce que ce que j'y trouverais serait... incriminant.»  
  
«Oh» Elle rougit légèrement. «Et... heu... Vous, comment avez-vous fait pour vous y rendre?»  
  
«Je suis sortit à l'extérieur des limites de l'école et j'y suis apparu. Je suis arrivé au Manoir Malfoy avant vous en réalité. J'était déjà dans la pièce quand vous êtes arrivé.» La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Mayra. «Comme je l'ai dit à un autre élève il y a six ans, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour être invisible.» Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
Mayra se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'idée que le Professeur Dumbledor ait été avec elle depuis le début la rassurait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
«Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va arriver?»  
  
«Blaise Zambini est renvoyé de l'école et est en ce moment en train de se faire questionner par les gens du ministère. Il sera très certainement arrêté et enfermé. Lucius Malfoy est détenu à Azkaban jusqu'à son procès. Procès auquel il nous faudra témoigner tout les deux, ainsi que Draco, et M Zambini et Miss Parkinson. Lucius Malfoy est un homme difficile à ébranler, mais je crois qu'à nous deux, nous les convaincrons qu'il est un individu dangereux.», finit-il en souriant.  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire. Évidemment, elle savait bien que son témoignage ne conterait pas pour beaucoup, mais que celui de Dumbledor était assuré de convaincre le jury d'enfermer Lucius Malfoy pour quelques années!  
  
Après un moment, elle eut un petit rire et secoua lentement la tête, incrédule.  
  
«Je ne comprendrai vraiment jamais comment vous faites pour toujours tout savoir ce qui se passe. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas lire dans les esprit?»  
  
«Absolument certain. Ce qui me rappelle que je dois vous remercier pour avoir contribué à la mission que je me suis fixée depuis quelques années.» Elle le regarda étrangement. «J'essaye depuis des années de calmer l'animosité qui existe entre les maison, et il semblerait que la petite soirée que vous avez organisé il y a quelques semaines me rapproche de mon objectif. Nous n'y sommes pas tout à fait, mais la tension qu'il y a maintenant tient un peu plus de la saine compétition et un peu moins de la haine viscérale.», expliqua-t-il avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux rond, aberrée. «Il savait pour ça aussi!»  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mais si elle croyait pouvoir se rendre au déjeuner sans embûche, elle se trompait, car elle rencontra sur son chemin l'ouragan Malfoy.  
  
«T'es là!» Il avais l'air hors de lui.  
  
«On dirait que Dumbledor lui a déjà parlé.», songea-t-elle, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle à grandes enjambées.  
  
«J'arrive pas à croire que tu y es allé! Tu m'avais promis May!»  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire en coin.  
  
«Je me souviens très bien t'avoir promis que je n'irais pas seule au Manoir Malfoy pour arracher des aveux de force à ton père, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Ton père ma tout raconté sans que j'ai besoin de lui arracher le moindre aveux. En plus, je n'était pas seule, Dumbledor était là aussi.» Elle se croisa les bras sur la poitrine.  
  
Il fulminait.  
  
«Tu ne savais même pas qu'il était là!»  
  
«Et alors? Le fait reste que je n'était pas seule.», s'obstina-t-elle.  
  
«T'es complètement folle! Tu... tu... Inconsciente! Je... Stupide bravoure de Griffondor!»  
  
La prenant par les épaules, il l'attira à lui pour souder violemment ses lèvres au siennes.  
  
«Attend un peu... Est-ce qu'il vient juste de me traiter de folle? Et d'inconsciente? Arrrgg! Lui il va m'entendre!» Pensa-t-elle soudain. À ce moment là, la langue de Draco demanda le passage à ses lèvres. «Humm... bon, peut-être que ça peut attendre un peu...», conclu-t-elle en séparent ses lèvres et posant des mains sur sa nuque. Il lui caressait doucement le bas du dos sous son chandail. «Oui, ça va définitivement avoir à attendre.»  
  
FIN  
  
[A/N] : Et voilà! C'est terminé! J'ai adoré écrire ce fic la et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour mon prochain. Je sais pas quand je vais le commencer, parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je vous invite quand même à le lire quand il sera là. Je voulais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ça aide pour les moment où on est un peu moins motivé à écrire! 


End file.
